A Strange Journey
by SecretGuardian
Summary: Balthier is transported to Spira after finding a treasure. In this strange new world he meets new versions of his old friends. While trying to find a way back home, he winds up helping these people save their world. FFXFFXII Crossover BalthierXAshe
1. A New World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFXII.**_

_**Summary: Balthier is transported to Spira after finding a treasure. In this strange new world he meets new versions of his old friends. While trying to find a way back home, he winds up helping these people save their world.**_

_**Notes: I've been reading a few fics like this and really liked the idea of them. I know, its not original, and its kind of being overdone, but I don't really care… though because of the fact that FFX has 7 characters and FFXII has 6, one of the original FFX characters will be staying, I won't say who though.**_

* * *

**_A Strange Journey_ **

**_Chapter 1: A New World_**

_**A ruined temple, Ivalice.**_

Balthier and Fran were deep inside some ruins, sifting through some rubble, trying to find something of value. It had been two years since they defeated Vayne with the others on the Sky fortress Bahamut, and there was peace in Ivalice.

Balthier picked something up and held it up to the dim, dusty light that entered the ruins, examining it. He sighed and tossed it over his shoulder, it landed in a growing pile of junk.

"More rubbish." He mumbled and went back to searching through the rubble.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." The vierra looked over to her partner.

"I certainly hope so, my cuffs are filthy."

Fran smiled, shaking her head, she went back to looking through the rubble. A few minutes of searching went by, with nothing. _We haven't found anything decent in ages._ The dashing sky pirate thought to himself. He parted some of the rubble and found something shiny. He picked it up, it was a disk of some sort, made out of gold, it had precious gems around its rim. It was about the size of a large plate.

"What do we have here?" He asked himself quietly.

The centre of the disk suddenly became a liquid like substance and he could see a hand reaching towards him. Before he could do or say anything, he was grabbed and being dragged through.

_**Unknown Beach, Unknown world.**_

Balthier opened his eyes, though quickly closed them. The water he was in stung his eyes. _Water… Water?!_ He quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head out of the water, though something was strange, he didn't feel light headed, nor did he feel like he had swallowed any water.

"Interesting." He said to himself.

He then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, after spluttering and splashing a bit in the water, he saw a blue ball floating nearby.

"Heeeeyyy!!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him, but he couldn't quite place it.

He turned around, his eyesight was slightly blurry from the blow to the head. He could make out someone on the beach waving at him. Balthier waved to him.

"Hey!"

He started to swim towards the beach, as he got closer, he started to see the features of the person more clearly, he was with other people on the beach. He smirked when he reconised him. He stood up when his feet could reach the sandy ground and walked towards him.

"Are you alright? Sorry about that!" The blond haired teenager said as he neared him.

"Just watch where you're aiming next time, Vaan." Balthier smiled, he hadn't seen him in a long time. Though he was confused when Vaan looked shocked instead of happy to see him. "What's wrong?" Balthier asked.

"Uh… How do you know my name?" Vaan asked, taking a few steps back.

Balthier sighed. "It hasn't been that long, Vaan."

"Umm… We've never met before." Vaan spoke nervously.

"What are you talking about, Vaan? We helped Lady Ashe, only 2 years ago, remember? You came to visit me and Fran about a month before her coronation, remember?" Balthier was getting annoyed.

Vaan took a few steps away from him.

"Okay… How do you know that name?!"

Balthier sighed again, this was getting ridiculous. _Alright, I'll play along, for now._

"I'm Balthier, a Sky Pirate from Ivalice."

"A what, from where?" Vaan asked.

Now Balthier was getting worried. If Vaan didn't even pretend to act shocked by that news and ask a million questions about his airship, there was now something to worry about. He then remembered what happened back in the ruined temple.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular as he looked back out to sea, realising now he didn't recognize this island.

"Besaid Island." Vaan said, he was eyeing Balthier stangely. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Balthier turned to Vaan.

"I'm where?" He asked.

Vaan now had a look of understanding and pity. Balthier was getting even more annoyed.

"Did you get too close to Sin?"

"To what?"

Vaan sighed, and he looked pained.

"Sin, its been terrorizing Spria for a thousand years."

"Spira?" Balthier asked, he took a step towards Vaan.

"That's our world… You don't remember, do you?"

Balthier hoped he had misunderstood. How could he be in a different world? _What was that thing I found?_ He thought just before her felt his legs give out from under him. Soon, everything around him went black.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: There! Chapter 1 done! I left out the part before this, mostly cause I just really don't like that part in the game! I find it horribly long!! So I just left it out, I didn't feel like typing it! And just in case you thought this, Balthier didn't faint, don't worry, he just passed out from lack of food and such :D.**_


	2. Temples and Troubles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: To answer the review – It's another world, everyone will think Balthier is either crazy or got to close to sin. I'll have a few characters from FFX in the story, but not many, because it would just be too many characters to try to write and still have it flow properly. Thanks for reviewing. And Thanks to everyone who reviewed:D**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Temples and Troubles_**

Balthier woke up to find he was looking at the roof of a tent. He looked around, it was decorated with different fabrics for the walls and there was a rug on the ground. He was lying in a soft bed. He was glad that he was alone in the tent. It gave him some time to think. He was trying to make out how he got here, and why Vaan didn't know him. He sat up in the bed and put his feet on the ground and rested his elbows on them, and supported his head with his hands, sighing.

He was starting to believe that he wasn't in Ivalice anymore, though, he still wasn't entirely convinced. _What was that mirror I found?_ He wondered to himself. _I wonder if it was that, that brought me here…_ As he was deep in thought, Vaan walked in, he had a basket of fruits with him. He looked at Balthier, and stopped where he was. Balthier looked up at him, and noticed the fruit, at that moment, his stomach growled. Vaan smiled and walked over to him, handing him the bowl.

"Here, eat up."

"Thanks." Balthier said as he took the bowl and started eating.

"Where is this… Ivalice, you said you were from?" Vaan asked, as he sat on the bed, leaving some space between himself and Balthier.

Balthier swallowed the fruit he had been chewing. "Far away."

"Like…. Not in this world?" Vaan ventured, Balthier nodded.

A silence grew between the two.

"Maybe you got too close to Sin and its poison affected you?" Vaan offered.

Balthier looked at him.

"What's Sin?" Balthier asked.

Vaan was about to explain when a bald man in robes came into the tent, he walked over to Vaan and whispered something in his ear.

"She's fine, I'm sure of it." Vaan answered. "Besides, two guardians are already down there."

The monk whispered something into his ear again, and Vaan sighed.

"I still think, there's no need to worry." Vaan said.

"But, it's been three days." The monk pressed.

Vaan sighed. "I'll go to the temple, but I'm not going in, you know how those two can be!"

"Thank you."

The monk turned and walked out of the tent. Vaan stood up and stretched.

"What's wrong?" Balthier was curious.

"Wh-what? N-noting, nothing at all!" He spoke quickly. "I have to get to the temple."

Vaan turned and left the tent, leaving Balthier on the bed.

"Temple?" A michevious look appeared on his lips.

He stood up and walked out of the tent, though he stopped in his tracks when he walked outside, he hadn't seen the village, since he wasn't awake when he was brought there. There were a few huts and tents in the area, and at the back of the village was a large, stone temple. He starting walking towards it.

**_Besaid Temple, Spira_**

Balthier stopped in the entrance as he took in the sight he was looking at. It was a dark circular room with statues of different people surrounding it. People were either standing or kneeling at various statues and making odd movements with their arms. He noticed Vaan was talking with the monk at the bottom of some stairs that lead to a door. He walked towards them, they were talking in whispers again.

"Please go check on her for us." The monk was saying.

"She's fine, I'm absolutely sure of it!" Vaan said again.

"It's been three days."

"What's been three days?" Balthier asked, startling the two.

"The summoner has been inside the cloister for three days, we're getting very worried about her."

"The summoner?" He asked.

The monk looked at him as if he was looking at a madman. Vaan stepped in front of Balthier, holding up his hands.

"He got to close to Sin, his memory's fuzzy."

"I see." The monk looked saddened, he did the odd movement with his hands. "Praise be to Yevon that you survived, hopefully you will regain your memories shortly."

All Balthier could do was blink and stare. _I'm definitely not in Ivalice anymore._ He thought as he looked at the monk. There was definitely no Yevon, nor any prayes like that in Ivalice. He then remembered why he had entered this temple. Where there were temples, there was usually some treasure. He was a sky pirate after all.

"We should go check on the summoner, she could be in danger." He said as he ran up the steps towards the door.

"W-wait! Only summoners and their guardians can enter the cloister of trials!" The monk spoke quickly and rapidly.

Balthier sighed. "You wanted him to check on her right?" He pointed to Vaan.

Before anymore objections could be made, he slipped through the door that had opened for him.

Vaan watched the man disappear through the door and sighed. _She's going to kill me._ He thought as he ran up the stairs after the man.

_**The Cloister of Trials, Besaid Temple.**_

Balthier was impressed with what the interior looked like. Glyphs glowed on the walls, and touching some of them made either doors or walls open. He walked through the cloister, trying to find some treasure, he could sense there was something around here, but where? At first he thought the glowing sphere he had picked up could have been, though he quickly discovered another recess where it could fit in, which allowed him to move deeper into the cloister. A few long minutes of searching, he reached a large stone pedistal, it was in the middle of a corridor.

"What do I do with this?" He asked himself, his voice echoed in the corridor.

"You push it to that." A voice said from behind him.

Balthier turned around and saw that Vaan was standing with his arms crossed, he was leaning against the wall, looking at Balthier.

"Over to where?" He asked.

Vaan stood staight, uncrossing his arms and walked over to the pedestal.

"Here, let me show you."

He put both his hands on it and pushed, it moved effortlessly. When Vaan stopped pushing it, it sunk into the floor and a circle appeared on the ground, Vaan stepped onto it, and it became what resembled a lift Balthier had seen back in the Pharos.

"You coming?" Vaan asked.

Balthier smirked and walked to beside Vaan, the lift started to move downwards almost as soon as he had stepped onto it. It came to a stop, and balthier could see two familiar people standing at the far end of a circular room, near some stairs. The two figures faced the lift. One had long bunny ears and long silver hair, that was tied in many braids. She wore a long black dress. It had one long sleeve on her left arm, and no sleeve on the other, she turned to face them with her red eyes, she didn't look happy. The man who was standing with her had shoulder length blond hair, and he was well muscled. He wore a white tank top and had dark blue shorts on, and was wearing sandals. He also wore a blue bandana over his blond hair. He only looked at them, he stayed where he was.

Balthier only stared at them in awe, even though they looked different, they were there. Fran and Basch. _I doubt they'll know me though._ He thought to himself.

Vaan walked towards the two.

"What are you doing here?" Fran asked without warning. "Didn't think we could handle it?" She sounded a lot angrier than the Fran he knew… Considering the Fran he knew didn't get angry easily.

"J-just let me explain, Fran." Vaan spoke quickly.

"Who's that over there?" Basch's deep voice echoed in the small circular room.

Vaan turned around, even though Balthier got off the lift, he was barly inside the room. _As I thought, they don't know me._ Balthier thought to himself, while sighing.

"Oh him? Well, he's the reason why I'm down here." Vaan spoke quickly.

Fran shot both Vaan and Balthier a look that could have incinerated them.

"You brought an outsider in here?" Fran glared at Vaan, and he seemed to shrink under her gaze. "If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you."

She turned away from him and walked back to the bottom of the stairs. Vaan stayed where he was, staying quiet. Balthier walked towards Vaan slowly and stood beside him.

"I see why you didn't want to come down here." He whispered to him. This seemed to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah, she's got quite the temper."

The door at the top of the chairs started to open, everyone looked in that direction. Light was pouring into the chamber from the room that lay beyond the door, footsteps could be heard. Soon, a person materialized, and Balthier sighed, he should've have seen it coming.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I realised I forgot to explain what Vaan was wearing in the last chapter, oopsie, so here it is. Its pretty much the same as what he wears in FFXII, but yellow, with shorts instead of pants and he wears a green bandana, and the ends of it are really long and end mid-back area. He also wears a glove on his right hand, Ta dah!! And Balthier of course looks like he does in the game.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	3. The Summoner

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII, they belong to Squarenix.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They're always appreciated! And of course, (as I'm sure you figured) You'll just have to wait and found out about that, Sita Silver-Breeze, and thanks for the reviews:D**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Summoner_**

At the top of the steps, was Lady Ashe. She was leaning against the wall, she looked exhausted, and she was sweating. She wore a white tank top that had a sliver flower design, she also wore a long, flowing dark green skirt, it had some golden flowers near the bottom. Underneath she had black, knee high boots with black laces. Her hair was the same as it was in Ivalice.

She stood up straight and walked to the top of the stairs, and flicked her hair away from her eyes, which were closed. She slowly opened them, and a small smile appeared on her lips. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I've done it. I've become a summoner." Her, surprisingly, quiet voice barely echoed in the circular room.

Her knees gave out and she started to fall down the stairs, Basch ran up the stairs and caught her before she fell too far. Balthier was looking at this version of Ashe. She was quite different from the queen he knew back in Ivalice. _A lot quieter, that's for sure._

_**Besaid Village, Besaid Island.**_

They were back outside the temple and in the bright sun. People were surrounding Ashe as she walked out; she was now carrying a staff that one of the monks had handed her. She walked into the middle of a stone circle that was in the middle of the village, she turned back to her guardians behind her, they nodded, and so did she in return. She faced forward again.

She raised her staff above her head with her right hand, as she brought it down in front of her, she placed her left hand on it as well. She took a step back with her right leg and held the staff out behind her. A large circle appeared under her and bright lights shot out into the air from the circle. Soon after a large, bird-like creature appeared. It flew in from behind the temple and landed slowly in front of Ashe. She lowered her hands and walked slowly towards it, it reached out its head, its yellow, pupiless eyes staring at her with gentleness. Ashe reached out and gently stroked its head and neck.

Vaan and Fran ran over to her, and everyone in the village cheered. Ashe was smiling as she was receiving praises from Vaan and Fran. The creature was patiently standing behind its summoner as she received praises from the villagers. Balthier could only stare in wonder at the creature. He had seen stranger looking espers while he had gone on his own quest those two years ago, but there was something, different about this one. Ashe turned back to the creature and nodded. It spread its coloured wings and took off quickly.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Balthier jumped and looked to his right, where he saw Vaan standing.

"I thought you were over there." He pointed to where Lady Ashe was.

"I was, I came back over here. But, what did you think of the aeon?" He asked, he sounded exited.

"The what?"

"The aeon, what Lady Ashe just summoned."

"Oh that… It was, quite interesting."

"Is that all you can say? It was increadible!!" He was silent for a few moments. "I meant to ask… About earlier, how did you know my name? And that of the summoner?" He asked.

Balthier sighed.

"It would take a while to explain."

"I've got time!" Vaan said quickly.

Balthier sighed again. _He obviously didn't get what I meant by that._

"Let's go back to my tent, we can talk there."

Vaan started walking before Balthier could object. And considering he didn't actually know anyone, even though there were four people that looked like his friends, he didn't know them. He decided it'd be best to stay with this version of Vaan.

In the tent, Balthier had explained everything of what had happened in Ivalice, and why he had gone all over it two years ago with his friends, and all about Espers, and why he found the aeon to be interesting, he sat quietly munching on some food Vaan had brought. This version of Vaam just stared at him in amazement.

"You're not from here are you?" Vaan ventured looking at him from his position on the floor in front of him.

"No, I'm not."

"Wow… Well, maybe I can convince Fran, Basch and Ashe to let you come alone with us to Luca tomorrow. It's where the season's opening Blitzball tournament is being held." Vaan offered as explination, though it seemed to have left Balthier even more complex. "I'll try to explain it to you at some point, you should get some sleep, you look bushed!" Vaan said after a yawn came from Balthier.

"I think I will, thank you."

"No problem!" Vaan stood up and walked to the curtain, that served as the door to the tent. "Make sure you come to tonight's party, we're celebrating Ashe's first succesfull summoning tonight."

"I'll make sure to be there." Balthier said as he lay down on the bed.

Vaan left through the curtain.

--

Balthier woke up a little while later and sat up in the bed. He could hear some people arguing outside. He stood up and crept over to the curtain and peeked through a small opening. He saw it was Fran and Vaan. He couldn't make out what they were saying, at first.

"Excuses again?" He heard Fran, she spoke a little louder now.

"Yeah, but… He needed help." Vaan said quickly.

"That's it! No more! Enough Vaan."

She turned around and walked away, Vaan just stood there. He sighed and turned towards the tent. Balthier walked away from the curtain and back to the bed. The fact that there were only those two outside told him that he had missed the celebration. Not that he had actually planned on going, he felt like he needed some time alone anyway. Vaan walked into the tent and saw that Balthier was sitting on the bed.

"Oh! So you're up, and you missed the celebration!" He folded his arms in mock disappointment.

"Sorry about that." Balthier wasn't in his usual good mood.

"Don't worry about it, you've been through a lot. It must be tough being separated from your friends."

He sat down on the floor again.

"Do you want your bed?" Balthier offered.

"Don't worry, I usually sleep on the floor anyway!" he laughed. "More comfortable I find!"

Balthier smiled.

"What's your name anyways? I haven't asked you!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Balthier." He said looking at him.

Vaan held out his hand and Balthier took it, they shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Balthier."

"Same to you!"

"Got some good news for you!"

Balthier looked at him.

"You can come along with us to Luca! Hey who knows, you might find someone you know there!"

"Maybe."

Even Balthier didn't believe himself when he said it. How could he find someone who knew him? Everyone he knows is in Ivalice, or right in front of him on the floor.

* * *


	4. To The Seas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

**_Author's Notes: To answer some reviews: Yeah, I realised after I started writing that Fran and Vaan make an odd couple lol… But I just couldn't imagine Penelo acting like Lulu, and I felt Fran could pull that role off better! And I'll definitely re-read more carefully (the trouble with spell check picking up all these odd words and names, it seems to take longer that way, oh wells.) I think I'll just add all these words to the dictionary:D And I'll try to update everyday, and I tend to write when I'm bored (and I get bored often). So updating usually isn't too much of an issue. Thanks for the reviews!!_**

**_Yay!! Uploading is possible again:D I'll most likely be posting another chapter or two today, to make up for lost time, now on with the chappie!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: To the Seas_**

Balthier was standing with Vaan and Fran; they were waiting for Lady Ashe to arrive. The sun was already high in the sky, and there was a small wind blowing the trees and anything else that would move. No one was talking, it was an awkward silence.

"So uh…. Where's Basch this morning?" Vaan was trying to ease the tension.

"You know him. He'll be with us before we board the boat that will bring us to Luca, I'm sure of it."

Ashe emerged from the temple and rushed towards the three of them. Fran smiled when the summoner neared them. There was something warm and protective about that smile.

"Slept in?" She asked as Ashe came to a stop in front of the three.

"Um… Yes, so sorry." She said quietly and quickly.

"Don't worry, the boat wouldn't leave without you."

Ashe smiled, she then noticed Balthier.

"Oh, this is Balthier." Vaan spoke happily. "He's the one I was hoping for you to meet last night, though he slept through the celebration." Vaan laughed.

Fran sighed and shook her head; Vaan stopped laughing and looked at the ground, though he was now chuckling nervously. Ashe giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed. "I'm Ashe."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Balthier found it odd that she was bowing, though he wasn't about to question it.

"We should be going." Fran said, she had started to walk away.

"Y-yes, of course!" Ashe rushed over to Fran and the two girls started to walk away.

"Hey, do you have a weapon with you?" Vaan was whispering.

Balthier patted himself down, hoping to find his gun, he sighed. He hadn't brought it with him into the temple, so he didn't have it with him. He shook his head.

"Thought so. Here," Vaan held out a blue sword with a red ribbon tied to the end of it. "You can us this!"

Balthier took the sword and held it up to the light. He did prefer guns, but he didn't mind swords either.

"It used to be my brother's, but he never used it." Vaan began.

"Your brother's?" Balthier lowered the sword.

"Yeah, he died… A few years ago." He looked sad.

"Would you two hurry up!?" Fran called back to them, she was halfway up a steep hill.

"Coming!" Vaan called and started running.

Balthier sighed and started to run as well, after seething the sword in its sheath, which he placed on his back. When they reached the top of a hill, they stopped; there was a black pillar set into the ground, which Ashe kneeled in front of, doing that prayer again. Vaan had explained and showed Balthier how to do it last night in his tent. Fran was standing to Ashe's left, also praying.

"People who leave Besaid pray here for a safe trip. My brother, he didn't pray the day he left." Vaan explained as he too went up to the stone and prayed.

Balthier sighed. _Might as well._ It felt awkward; he had never prayed a day in his life, especially not like this. _What harm could come from it?_ He though as he prayed.

"Alright! That should be enough!" Vaan said excitedly as he stopped.

Fran and Ashe too stopped, and Ashe stood up, she went to the railing that was at the edge of the hill, protecting whoever might step too close to the edge, and fall off the cliff that lay before it. She stood there for a few more moments and turned to the others.

"Ready?" Fran asked calmly.

Ashe nodded and led the way down the other side of the hill, closely followed by Fran and Vaan, Balthier walked beside Vaan.

"Keep an eye out for fiends." Vaan warned.

Balthier nodded. He hoped there wouldn't be too many of them, he enjoyed the scenery of Besaid Island, and he hoped he could enjoy it without fiends if it were possible, which it wasn't. In front of them stood a coyote. Balthier unsheathed the sword Vaan had given him and walked up to the coyote, he swung and effortlessly killed the coyote.

"Hey, not bad! You've obviously used a sword before."

"Once or twice." Balthier answered.

"More than that I'm sure!"

Balthier smirked and seethed the sword, the group continued on its way. It was a nice walk, without too many fiends. Balthier found out that Vaan used a Blitzball as his weapon, which he found odd, but he had seen odder weapons in his time. He also discovered that Fran was very gifted with magics, and he had a chance to surprise her when he used some himself, though he preferred to stick with melee weapons, he never liked the draining feeling he got from when he used magic. He also learned that Ashe knew quite a few white magics and a few green ones, which would prove to be useful on their journey, which Balthier hoped wouldn't last too long, he missed digging in temples, and searching through rubble with his partner, Fran. He sighed as he reminisced.

Before Balthier knew it, they had reached the beach, and were headed over to the docks. The ship was already there, ready and waiting. Balthier didn't find it impressive at all. His opinion wasn't helped by the fact that he preferred the skies to the seas, nor the fact that he had seen nicer ships in his time. Though, he had a feeling this was the best he was going to see. On the docks were many people, among them was Basch. Ashe was immediately surrounded by many people, she smiled and continued walking, even though there were many people surrounding her.

Fran, Vaan, Basch, Ashe and Balthier made it onto the boat. Ashe went to the railing and waved at everyone who was waving to her. They all seemed sad to see her go. _Its not like she's going to be gone forever._ Balthier thought to himself as he watched everyone's reactions. The ship then started to move its too large wheels and they set off towards the open ocean.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: This is kind of a filler chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will definitely have excitement in it!**_


	5. Trouble in the Seas

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews!! They bring a smile to my face! And I'm definately aiming to make this a realistic as possible! Thank you for noticing Sita Silver-Breeze._**

**_Awesome! 600+ Hits! My new personal records! Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Trouble in the Seas_**

Balthier was standing at the front of the boat, enjoying the wind that blew over him. His arms were folded and his gaze was set straight ahead, though he wasn't actually watching anything, he was busy daydreaming. Fran was on a small balcony with Vaan, and Basch was with Ashe, as she was talking with some people on the boat. Everywhere she went, someone wanted to talk to her, and it usually ended up being a large group. Though she never faced it alone, since Basch was always nearby. She looked over to the front of the boat, and noticed Balthier was standing on his own. He had a sad look on his face. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to go over there and talk to him.

She turned back to the people who were in front of her and excused herself, she walked slowly to the front of the boat.

"Beautiful day, isn't?" She said quietly, she was still walking up the steps onto the small platform.

Balthier turned his head, he looked slightly startled. _Must've been daydreaming._ She thought, she offered a warm smile.

"Yes, it is." He said, he turned back to face the front.

Ashe was now standing beside him, her hair and skirt blowing in the wind. Ashe for some reason felt butterflies, as she stood beside this mysterious man. There was something about him and she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Do you miss your home?" She asked, looking at the ocean ahead of them.

"Hm?" Balthier looked at her intently.

Ashe looked at him. "Your home, do you miss it?"

Balthier sighed, her lowered his arms and turned around, he leaned against the railing of the ship.

"I do… Did Vaan tell you?" He asked, looking at her.

Ashe nodded. "He doesn't believe you entirely." Balthier sighed and looked at the floor of the ship. Ashe turned to face him. "But… I do." She was smiling again.

Balthier looked up at her, he offered a brief smile. _She's definitely not the Ashe from Ivalice, this one's shy._ He thought as he looked to the back of the ship. Some children were playing with a blitzball, Vaan had descended onto the main floor and was talking with the rest of the Besaid Aurochs, which Vaan had explained hadn't won a game for many years. But he was determined to change that this year at the tournament. Fran was still on the upper deck, she was looking at them, her gaze still cold, it made Balthier shudder slightly. He looked over at Bash, his blond hair and blue bandana blew in the wind. He too was looking at them, his arms were crossed.

Ashe was now sitting on the railing. She was looking around the ship as well, looking at all the different people on board. She sighed happily, enjoying the moment.

"You miss your friends, don't you?" She said, looking at Balthier again.

He nodded. "It doesn't help that you resemble one of my friends… Your guardians too."

Vaan had explained quite a lot to Balthier last night, he was shocked he had remembered it all.

"Really? Wow… That's interesting… Are they like us?" Ashe asked excitedly.

Balthier chuckled and smiled, this one was a true one.

"No, they're quite different. Which is probably why I haven't mistaken anyone for them… Well, except for Vaan."

"Wow… I'd love to hear about them someday." Ashe said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Balthier asked looked at her.

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing at all!" She said quickly.

Balthier chuckled and looked back to the ship. Ashe jumped down from the railing and stood, facing him.

"What?"

"Just thinking of how different you are from the Ashe I knew back in Ivalice."

Ashe smiled. Suddenly something hit the boat hard causing it to rock violently. Ashe was knocked into Balthier, and they both fell onto the deck. Ashe felt herself blush and she looked away. The ship was knocked again and they started sliding, Balthier grabbed hold of one of the rails that supported the railing, and held onto Ashe.

"Siiiiiin!!" They heard someone yell.

Balthier looked over to the side of a ship, a very large fin was sticking out of the water. It was a lot bigger than he had expected it to be. Water splashed onto the ship, splashing everyone. Balthier shook his head to try to get the water of his face. Not many people were left standing at the wave came crashing into the ship. Ashe and Balthier sat up, and he saw a large, spiral like thing come out of the water, it then slammed into the water again, sending another wave onto the ship, soaking everyone, and knocking several people over. Ashe started to slip towards the edge of the ship, Balthier reached out, but just missed her hand. Thankfully, a very wet Basch caught her and helped her up to her feet. Balthier too stood up.

A man rushed forward to one of the harpoons and aimed it at sin.

"Are you crazy? Shoot that into sin and it'll pull us under too!" Vaan had come to the front when he saw Ashe almost fall over board.

"Its heading for Kilika! Our families are there, we have to stop it!" The man replied urgently. "Forgive us, Lady summoner."

Ashe nodded. The two men fired the harpoons and they dug into the fin that was now ahead of the boat. A roar could be heard, the ship was suddenly pulled forward, and people stumbled, Balthier fell over.

"Hey Balthier! Get your sword, you'll need it!"

Vaan yelled to him. He had his blitzball with him, Fran had now joined them, she didn't have a weapon, Ashe had her staff and Basch had a spear. Balthier nodded and rushed towards the entrance to the lower decks, he had left the sword in his room.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I hope I left a great cliffhanger!**_


	6. Battling Sinspawn

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And Wakamoley, she'll arrive when she does in the storyline of FFX :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Battling Sinspawn_**

Balthier quickly ran into his room and retrieved the Brotherhood. He quickly returned to the main deck, where he saw that Basch and Vaan were attacking strange creatures with glowing shells, while Fran and Ashe were casting magic. He ran to join up with him, when two closed shells landed in front of him. He slid to a stop, and readied his sword.

The shells both shook and unstuck themselves from the wood and transformed into the creatures that the others were fighting. One came at him, Balthier dodged and swung his sword, slicing through the shell, which wasn't as hard as he had expected it to be. It fell over and disappeared in many dancing lights, like he had seen other fiends disappear into after being killed. He turned his attention to the other one. It too charged at him. Balthier drove the sword into what he felt what its head. It too disappeared into many dancing lights. He ran forward and managed to join the others.

"What are these things?" He asked the others.

"Sinspawn, they ditatch themselves from Sin. These are small, but you can be certain that there are others who are a lot bigger." Fran answered as she cast a thunder spell at one of them, killing it.

"Sounds like fun."

Balthier said sarcastically, though he was smirking as he faced some newly arrived spawn. He was standing beside Fran, who quickly cast another thunder spell at one of them. Basch jumped towards one and drove his spear into its body, and through the shell, it died quickly. Though this Basch was different, he did fight very similarly to the Basch back in Ivalice. Vaan threw his blitzball at the remaining one, he didn't kill it, but instead he blinded it. Vaan laughed as it tried to hit him but missed. Instead it fell over and started the slide down the wet deck, getting zapped by another one of Fran's spells.

"We need to do something about Sin!" Basch said. "Hey Ashe, why don't you try out that aeon?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

Everyone backed off to give her some space. She did the same thing she had done in Besaid and the large circle appeared again, sending lights off into the sky. A shadow appeared in the sky and the aeon once again appeared and landed in front of Ashe.

"Please help us, Valefore." The bird nodded and floated in the air in front of Ashe, facing the fin, patiently waiting for commands from its summoner. "Attack."

Valefore flew towards the fin and attacked it, a roar emanated from the ocean. As it flew by the ship, Ashe shouted another command, Valefore nodded and cast a thunder spell, zapping the fin. Another roar could be heard. Valefore flew by the ship again and heard another command, it nodded, this time it flew up then dove back down, as it swooped over the water, it severed the ropes connecting the ship to Sin.

The ship slowed considerable, now that it was no longer being pulled by Sin, and some people fell over because of inertia. Valefore landed in front of Ashe and she patted the bird Aeon's head gently. Valefore nodded its head and took off into the skies. Vaan smiled as he watched the aeon leave.

"Pretty cool, right?"

He went to pat Balthier but noticed he wasn't standing beside him. Vaan looked around from where he was for any sign of him, but saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then saw that one of the harpoon guns had broken off, he also noticed Balthier's sword laying nearby. He picked it up and ran towards the edge and jumped off into the water below. Ashe rushed forward, but was stopped by Basch's hand grabbing her shoulder gently. She could only wait and wonder.

Below the waves, Vaan was swimming and looking for any sign of Balthier. He soon noticed some Sinspawn swimming around an unconscious Balthier. He threw his ball as hard as he could, it hit one and ricocheted, hitting the other two. They swam away. Vaan tossed Balthier a tuft of Phoenix down and he woke up. Vaan handed him his sword, Balthier nodded his thanks. Two dolphins swam by, they looked scared. Soon the two noticed that a large purple octopus-like thing was swimming towards them. It looked quite ominous, and Balthier had a feeling that this was one of the larger Sinspawn that Fran had told him of earlier. He was thankful that for some odd reason, he could breath underwater in this world.

He had to quickly moved out of the way as a large tentacle tried to hit them. It missed thankfully. Vaan threw his ball, and blinded the beast, that would raise their chances considerably. Balthier swam towards it and swung at its head. He cut it fairly badly, but not badly enough to kill it. Though deep red liquid started to ooze out of it. Vaan threw his ball again, it hit the beast square in the eyes, stunned, the beast shook its head. Balthier swam up while it was still stunned and stuck his sword into its head. The beast lifted one of its tentacles and hit Balthier away, he managed to hold onto his sword. The blow had winded him, left him feeling a bit worse than sore. He shook his head to refocus himself. The thing was somehow still alive, even though blood gushed from its newest wound. Vaan through the ball again and hit it where Balthier had stabbed it. That did the trick, and soon it disappeared into many dancing lights. Balthier sighed, though it hurt slightly and he grabbed his side. Vaan swam towards him, and motioned for the boat, Balthier followed.

Their heads broke the surface, and soon afterwards, ropes were thrown towards them. They each grabbed onto one and were pulled back onto the boat. Balthier just lay on the deck, and Ashe went over to him. Vaan sat beside him, panting.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Nothing serious." He said as he tried to sit up but winced.

"Just lie down and rest for a bit. I get the feeling you won't be needing a cure spell anytime soon." She smiled warmly.

Balthier felt himself smile, there was something about this Ashe, and her smile, that made him feel a lot happier. He lay down again, using her legs as a pillow.

"You're quite the fighter." Fran said as she too sat down, though she was slightly farther away, and was at the top of the nearby steps.

"And you're quite the spell caster." He said as he closed his eyes, it was quite the tiring day.

Fran smiled, and looked back to the back of the boat and watched the crewmen as they made some repairs and made sure the passengers were safe. The sun was starting to set, and people started to grow more solemn as they neared Kilika.

* * *


	7. Sending the Parted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

**_Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Sending the Parted_**

As they neared Kilika, the sun had starting to sink beyond the horizon, painting the sky pink and purple. Ahead of them, was Kilika, the now destroyed Kilika. Sin had already left, but its destruction remained behind. Everyone on the boat was quiet, looking at Sin's destruction, seemed to suck all speech away from those who witnessed it, or saw the aftermath.

"I will defeat Sin… I must." Ashe vowed defiantly as she looked forward.

Balthier was still resting on her lap, he too, was looking ahead to what they were approaching. Fran, Basch and Vaan were all standing near to Ashe, they too were quiet.

_**Kilika Port, Kilika.**_

Somehow, the port had managed to stay intact enough for the ship to dock. Ashe got off the ship quickly and faced the people who had gathered. Basch got off afterwards, staying nearby.

"I am Lady Ashe, from Besaid, if there aren't any other summoners, I would like to perform the sending." She said as she did the prayer.

Balthier was watching from on top of the ramp that lead off the boat, Vaan was standing beside him, and Fran had joined Ashe and Basch on the dock. The group of people started to lead Ashe away.

"Come on, let's see what we can do around town."

Vaan said as he ran down the ramp. Balthier followed him, they headed towards what used the be the middle of the town.

--

People were gathering near the edge of the water, people had gathered the deceased to that area. Ashe was taking of her boots, as Basch held her staff. Balthier walked over to Fran, and stood beside her, he folded his arms.

"What's a sending?" He asked her quietly.

She sighed. "Just how much have you forgotten because of Sin's toxin?" She asked, looking at him with her red eyes.

"Vaan told you?" He asked, avoiding her question,

She nodded and looked back out to where Ashe was, she had her staff and started to walk on the water, towards the area the bodies were gathered. _She can walk on water?_ He was impressed.

"The dead need guidance, especially if they died a violent death." Fran began. "They become jealous of the living, and soon hate the living, out of jealousy for what they lost. And that hatred, is what turns them into fiends. The sending, sends them to the Farplane, where they can rest in peace."

Balthier nodded his understanding, and watched as Ashe came to a stop over the bodies. She began to dance, twirling her staff around her as she danced in circles. The water below her feet began to rise, she rising on top of it, and continuing to dance. Pyreflies began to rise out of the water, he had asked what the dancing lights were that came from fiends after they had been killed. From what he remembered, they were the "souls" leaving the bodies and going off to the Farplane. As Ashe danced, more and more came out of the water, and danced through the air, beginning their journey to the Farplane. It was beautiful, yet sad at the same time, and Balthier wasn't sure which it was more of. As the last of the Pyreflies left the water, Ashe stopped dancing, and stopped twirling her staff. The water gently brought her back down and she walked back onto the broken dock, which was halfway into the water. She had tears running down her face. Fran walked over to her.

"Did I do well?" Ashe asked.

Fran nodded and hugged her.

"They've reached the Farplane by now, you've done well." She released her from her hug and wiped a tear from her eye, "Just, no tears next time."

Ashe nodded, soon Basch and Vaan were there as well, conforting and praising the young summoner they guarded. Balthier felt very out of place. There was so much in this world he didn't know, he wondered how much there was left for him to discover… Though he hoped that he wasn't going to be in Spira for much longer, he did want to return to Ivalice.

Vaan noticed that Balthier was standing on his own, and walked over to him.

"Something tells me that you haven't seen a sending before."

Balthier shook his head. "It was… An interesting experience." Interesting… he had a feeling he was going to use that word often.

"Yeah." Vaan said solemnly. "C'mon, let's get checked into the inn, it somehow managed to stay intact."

Vaan started walking away, and Balthier followed, taking one last glance at Ashe, who was once again surrounded by people.

* * *


	8. A Stroll in the Woods

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry, it's another short chapter! But they should start to lengthen out again shortly! Thank you for all the wonderfull reviews! They keep me writting and smiling.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: A Stroll in the Woods_**

Balthier woke up fairly early the next morning. He stood up and stretched. He walked over to a window and looked outside, the sun was slowly rising above the waters, streaking the sky with its rays. People were already busy with rebuilding. _I wonder what its like… To live in fear each day. _He thought as he walked away from the winder and picked up his shirt from the chair he had placed it on last night. He put his shirt on, then his vest. He grabbed the Brotherhood from where he had put it last night and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning." The receptionist greeted. She sounded happy, even after what had happened yesterday.

"Good morning." Balthier replied as he walked down the stairs, putting his sword on his back.

He looked around, they had already made a lot of progress with rebuilding. _Impressive, they would get well paid in Ivalice… So much there needs to be rebuilt._ Most of the docks were rebuilt, and they started to work on the houses that rested on top of them. Building equipment lay scattered everywhere, and many people were working hard.

"Good morning!"

Balthier jumped slightly, as Vaan had come to a stop just in front of him and had spoken fairly loudly, he groaned. He may be used to waking up early, but it never delighted him.

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Balthier said as he yawned.

"That's right! C'mon, we need to meet the others by the gate."

Vaan started walking, Balthier followed.

"Gate?" Balthier asked.

"Yep, it leads into the Kilika woods, that's where we're headed next! Then after that, the temple, so that Ashe can receive her second aeon." Vaan explained as they walked.

"Does she know what it is yet?"

Vaan shook his head. "But that's what makes it exiting!"

As they walked, people were busy hammering, sawing or measuring some piece of wood. Even though many, if not all of them had lost someone close to them yesterday, they all waved and happily greeted them as they walked. Balthier wasn't sure if it made him feel more or less pity for them. _With Sin around, they must have to find happiness whenever they can._ Soon enough, they reached the gate, where Ashe, Basch and Fran were waiting. Ashe smiled when her eyes fell on Balthier, he smiled as well. She was still happy. _Much different from the queen I knew in Ivalice._ He had become rather fond of the princess turned queen in Ivalice, though, because of all she had lost during the war, she never smiled and always seemed troubled. _Perhaps this is what she was like before all that?_ He wondered as he neared her and the others.

"Everyone here?" Basch asked, Vaan nodded. "Good, then let's get moving."

The gated opened and the group stepped through, a thick jungle lay beyond. When Vaan had mentioned that they were going threw woods, he had imagined a small forest, not a thick jungle. He shrugged and walked forward.

They had barely walked one minute when they encountered their first group of fiends. There was a giant bee, with a very large stinger and an odd thing that was made up of floating rocks surrounded by fire.

"What is that?" Balthier asked as he drew the brotherhood and motioned towards the fire thing.

"An elemental." Fran answered. "They're strong against physical, and weak against magic. Though be careful around them."

"Because they have strong magics?" Balthier finished, Fran nodded. "I've encountered many back in Ivalice, but they look different from where I'm from."

Fran just sighed and cast a blizzard spell at the creature. It looked weakened but it certainly wasn't dead. Vaan threw his ball at the bee, it died, disappearing into a few pyreflies. Fran cast another blizzard spell at the elemental, killing it.

The group continued on their way, and Balthier hoped that they weren't going to be in these woods for too long, it was quite humid and warm. Ashe was leading the way, and she looked like she knew where she was going. Which Balthier was thankful for, he didn't want to get lost in here.

After about an hour, and some fiend encounters, the group reached the other end of the woods. Ahead of them were some well kept stone stairs, the temples seemed to be very well kept. Vaan ran on ahead, followed by the Besaid Aurochs, who were going to pray for victory at the temple. The Besaid Aurochs, and Vaan, lined up at the first landing.

"Hey Ashe! Wanna help us out?" Vaan called down.

"Okay!"

She said while smiling, she ran up to join them and stood slightly ahead of them. She held her arm up in the air.

"Ready…. Set!"

She lowered her hand and took off up the stairs, laughing.

"Hey!" Vaan said as he, and the Aurochs took off after the summoner.

Fran and Basch chuckled, and Balthier smiled. _She's more carefree here, even with all she has to do._ They walked up the steps after the summoner and the youngest of the guardians. Suddenly, they heard yelling from above them, and some people ran by them screaming.

"Guys get up here! Sinspawn!" Vaan called down to them.

Sighing, the others ran up the rest of the steps, drawing their weapons. Balthier stopped when he reached the top of the steps. It looked like there was a large plant. At one end of the courtyard were tentacles, four were at the two corners in that end and on the other side was what looked like a large ball with a shell. He sighed and joined the others in the middle of the stone courtyard.

* * *


	9. Of Sinspawn and Temples

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for some more wonderful reviews. And I'm definitely going to have to pay a lot more attention to my spelling! And I'll definitely try to add more flirtatious remarks from Balthier, though I'm absolutely horrible with that kind of stuff.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Of Sinspawn and Temples_**

Balthier barely had time to make it to the others, when he had to jump out of the way of the tentacles slamming down into the ground. Thankfully everyone had dodged that attack, though they weren't so lucky when the tentacles on the right swooped in for their attack, most of them dodged, but Vaan was knocked into the small wall at the other end of the courtyard, he was knocked unconscious.

"Vaan!" Ashe made a move to go towards him, Basch stopped her.

"Wait until we've gotten rid of those tentacles, it'll be too dangerous with them still around."

Ashe sighed, and nodded. Instead she started to cast protect on everyone.

"Balthier, you take the ones on the right, I've got these ones." Basch instructed as he went over to the tentacles.

Balthier nodded and faced the tentacles, he had to jump out of their way again, but this time he moved towards them, so it would be harder for them to hit him. He raised his sword and swung at the base of where the tentacles connected. The sword went barely a quarter of the way through, and he heard a loud squeal come from behind. _These must be connected to that ball thing…_ He thought. He pulled the sword out and swung again, harder and faster this time, and this time he almost severed it off, green liquid came out, spraying him. He groaned. _Now I'll need a change of clothes._ He pulled out the sword again, the tentacles were now dangling more than anything, and they were barely holding themselves up. He swung again and this time, they came clean off. Before they hit the ground, they disappeared into many pyreflies, though they had enough time to spray Balthier in more green liquid. _And now… I'll need a bath._

He turned around and saw that Basch had also disposed of his tentacles, and he too was covered in green liquid, though he didn't seem bothered by it. He was now trying to break through the shell of the main part of this Sinspawn. It suddenly opened up its shell revealing its body. It was green and had two sets of four tentacles attached to it. It looked like a giant plant. Balthier ran over and joined the group. Fran cast a fire spell, causing the creature to squeal. Vaan had been awoken and now through his ball towards the creature, blinding it. The creature now, blindly swung at the group, missing them entirely since everyone was spread out. Fran cast another fire spell, the creature squealed again. Fran was panting, and she fell to her knees.

"I've used to much magic, and I don't have any ethers."

"You've done well, don't worry about this, we can finish it off."

Basch said as he ran towards it and drove his spear deep into it, causing it, to once again, squeal. It swung one of its "hands" though it missed Basch. Basch pulled out his spear and plunged it in once again, at the same time Vaan threw his ball and hit the Sinspawn in its head. It shook violently then collapsed, and disappeared into many pyreflies. Everyone stood, or kneeled for a bit panting. Balthier sheathed his sword and looked at himself sighing.

"Are there baths at the temple?" He asked.

Ashe looked over and started giggling, Balthier smiled. For some reason, whenever Ashe either smiled or giggled, Balthier felt happier.

"It isn't that bad, is it?"

Basch said smiling, he was leaning on his spear, and he too was completely covered in the liquid goo. Everyone slowly, started laughing. The site of the two, green goo covered warriors was a very entertaining one.

"You've definitely got skill with swords and fighting, Balthier!" Vaan said exitedly. "You'd make a pretty good guardian!"

Fran shot Vaan a look that could've sent shivers even down Sin's spine. Vaan seemed to shrink to the size of a pea under her gaze. She started to walk towards the stairs. Basch sighed and walked on after her.

"Nice going Vaan." He whispered to him as he walked by, Vaan sighed.

Ashe, Vaan and Balthier were still standing where they were. _A guardian eh? Hm… If I'm to be stuck here for a while, at least that would keep me occupied._ The three looked at each other, they had probably all been considering the same thing.

"We should… Get to the temple." Ashe said.

She walked towards the stairs, Vaan walked beside her, and Balthier was behind them.

_**Kilika Temple, Kilika.**_

Balthier stopped at the top of the stairs. It was quite the impressive temple. On the sides of the temple were too large spires, with holes throughout. The temple it self resembled a dome; it too had alcoves and niches on the outside. Some green spheres with fire inside them were placed throughout the various niches and holes. Before the temple was a stone courtyard with columns surrounding it, and encasing the smaller circle of columns, were two larger ones, which looked like they could have been the arms for the temple.

"Impressive, isn't?" Ashe was standing beside him, smiling.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Come, let's get you and Basch cleaned up."

She said as she walked forward, and walked over a green dome in the centre of the courtyard, which had fire underneath the thick glass. Balthier followed, Fran, Vaan and Basch followed Ashe closely, especially as another group of people came to greet the summoner. The Besaid Aurochs were by their captain, Vaan.

A group of men emerged from inside the temple; they were all wearing the same, ridiculously purple outfits. Balthier had to stifle a laugh, especially since they were strutting around with pride. They stopped in front of Vaan and the Aurochs; Vaan was standing in front of who appeared to be their captain and crossed his arms.

"Have you come to pray for victory?" One of the aurochs asked.

"Us pray? No, we've come here to pray for some competition this year." The man in front said. "What's your goal this year? You gonna: Do your best again?" He taunted.

"We play to win this year! We're bringing the cup home to Besaid!" Vaan said enthusiastically.

"Play away, just remember, even kids can play." And with that, he and his lackeys walked around them and started to descend the stairs.

"We definitely have to beat them in the finals! Man, that Bickson gets me so mad!" Vaan said after he had left.

"Don't let him get to you, that's what he wants, to throw you off. Keep yourself focused on your goal, and you'll reach it." Balthier said, placing a hand on Vaan shoulder.

"You know… You're right!" Vaan smiled.

"Now… Could we get to that bath Ashe mentioned?" Balthier asked, smiling.

Vaan laughed. "Follow me!"

He headed down the steps, Balthier followed.

"Who were those guys anyways?" Balthier asked.

"The Luca Goers… They've won the opening tournament every year, but this year will be different."

Balthier smirked as he followed Vaan into the interior of the temple. It looked almost exactly like the one in Besaid, though there were different statues. Some of the Aurochs were already there praying, Vaan lead Balthier into one of the side rooms. A steaming bath was already set up.

"Ah, looks wonderful."

"And you can put those clothes in that basket," He pointed to one in the corner, "And someone will get them cleaned for you."

Balthier smiled. "Excellent, thank you."

"Not a problem!"

Vaan turned and left the room, leaving Balthier alone so he could get cleaned up.

* * *


	10. Another Summoner

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII nor FFX.**_

**_Author's Notes: EDITED_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Another Summoner_**

Balthier had managed to get himself completely clean; there wasn't even just a spec of liquid goo anywhere. _Feels great to be clean again. _One of the monks of this temple had already cleaned his clothes and they were neatly set on one of the chairs in the room.

After he dried himself off he walked over to the chair and picked up his shirt. It looked and smelled very clean. As he started to put on his shirt the door to the room opened and Ashe stepped through.

"I was just – Oh my!"

Time seemed to come to a stop, as Balthier and Ashe just started at each other with looks of pure shock on their faces. It seemed as though they were glued to their spots on the floor, and Ashe was getting redder and redder in the face.

"U-um…. Sorry! I should've knocked first."

Ashe turned around and faced the door; she held her hands up to her face. _I can't believe I just did that!_ Ashe thought to herself. Her face felt hot to touch, she wasn't sure if she had ever felt more embarrassed in her life.

Balthier, despite the fact, found he was chuckling slightly as he got dressed. He never thought he'd every see Ashe blush, and even though it wasn't the Ashe he had met in Ivalice, it was still Ashe.

"Don't worry about it. It could've happened to anyone." Balthier said as he was putting on his last article of clothing. "Besides, I'm glad it wasn't Vaan or Basch."

Ashe started to laugh.

"You can turn around now." Balthier said calmly, he was smiling.

Ashe turned around slowly, she wasn't directly looking at him, she couldn't bring herself to lift her gaze. Balthier stood waiting patiently, he was curious to know why the young summoner had entered the room. When she continued to stay silent, he decided to try to encourage her.

"You had been saying something?" He said calmly.

"O-oh… Yes! Umm… I-it can wait… I-I'll just wait outside for you."

And with that, she turned around and opened the door and left. _I can't believe I just…. Oh!!_ She thought, though, she did start smiling. She walked over to where Vaan, Fran and a now clean Basch were standing.

"Did you ask him?" Fran asked.

"Uhh… N-no… I decided it would be best to wait." She was blushing.

"Did you walk in on him?" Vaan asked.

"W-what?! N-no… O-of course not!" She went bright red again.

Vaan, Fran and Basch just smiled. The door at the top of the stairs that lead to the Cloister of Trials opened, a woman and a very strong looking man appeared. They walked down the stairs and noticed Ashe standing with her guardians.

"A summoner?" She said.

Ashe turned to face her.

"My name is Ashe, I come from the Isle of Besaid."

"Elza." She said it was an afterthought. "The daughter of High Summoner Raminas, that's quite the name to live up to." She looked around at her guardians. "My, my, my… All these people are your guardians? As I recall Lord Raminas had only two summoners. I have only need of one." She motioned to the man beside her. "Right, Rikken?" The man nodded.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. And I trust them all with my life." Ashe said as she took a step forward. "To have this many guardians, is a joy and an honour, even more so that being my father's daughter." She took a pause. "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways either. So, Lady Elza, I ask of you. Please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want, Rikken, we're leaving."

And with that, Lady Elza and Rikken left the temple. Balthier was now standing behind the others, he had walked out just as Dona had arrived. His arms were crossed.

"Strong and polite. Very nicely handled."

Ashe turned around quickly, and felt herself blush, she hadn't noticed him there, and she was still feeling embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"Thank you." She said quietly, not looking directly at him.

"We should get going." Fran said as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"Right!"

Ashe started to climb the stairs, followed by Fran, Vaan, Basch and then Balthier. They were now in a narrow corridor that was lit by torches, a lift was at the end of the corridor. Ashe, Fran, Vaan and Basch got on. Balthier went to step on, but Basch blocked his way.

"You're not a guardian, yet." Fran said when Balthier looked confused.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, stay out of trouble." Ashe said as the lift took them down.

Balthier sighed and looked around. He hoped they weren't going to take too long, there wasn't much to do in the temple. He went and leaned against the railing that surrounded the hole, the lift started to ascend back up to its original location. _I wonder what treasure could be down there… I didn't find anything in Besaid… But that doesn't mean there couldn't be anything down here._ Though, Ashe's words of 'stay out of trouble' came back into his mind and he sighed.

The door at the other end of the corridor opened and Rikken and Elza stepped through, Balthier sighed.

"Did you two forget something?" He asked when he neared.

"Why aren't you down there with your Summoner and her other guardians?" Dona asked.

"Simple, I'm not a guardian." He answered; he put both his hands beside him on the railing.

"Oh? And you're just going to sit there and wait like a good boy, are you?"

Elza asked smirking. Balthier just shrugged, he wasn't going to let her win that easily. Rikken walked towards him and went to grab Balthier, though he just smacked his hand away. Rikken grunted and looked at Elza who put her hand on her head and shook it. Rikken turned back to Balthier and tried to grab him again, he just sighed and moved out of the way, crossing his arms. He was now in between Rikken and Elza.

"And the point of this is?" Balthier asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh, just a game, though its not going as I planned. Rikken, we're leaving."

Elza said as she turned around and left through the corridor, Rikken sighed and followed his summoner. Balthier just sighed and shook his head; he walked over to the lift and looked at it. The thought of what treasure he could possibly find down there. _Well… These things do seem to take time… Perhaps I could find the treasure and be out of there before they notice._ Smirking he walked onto to the platform

* * *

_**Author's Notes: It's edited! Rikken and Elza are now Barthello and Dona!**_

_**I love writing embarrassing moments, they're so much fun!**_


	11. Treasure in the Temple

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FFX nor FFXII _**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Chapter 10 Edited_**

_**Wakamoley: Rikken was trying to shove Balthier onto the lift.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Treasure in the Temple_**

Balthier stepped off the lift and looked around. He was in a large room, though most of it was open space, the only floor of the room was a bridge that lead to the other side. It had torches burning on either side of the bridge. He walked across the bridge, his steps echoing across the large chamber. He stopped in front of a large stone door; it had a design carved into it. _'Stay out of trouble.'_ He heard, once again, he sighed. Had he suddenly developed a conscious, regarding taking treasure? He stood at the door, thinking, then shook his head. _I may not have my airship, but I'm still a sky pirate._ He pushed on the doors and they swung open, he stepped through them.

_**Cloister of Trials, Kilika Temple.**_

The room beyond was smaller than the one he had left, and it was dimly lit by torches around the room. There were some steps in front of him, which he walked up. He saw there was a stone pedestal, with fire on top, it had a sphere in one of the recesses, it glowed the same colour as the fire on the pedestal. He walked towards it and examined it. _Are all the temples in Spira this complicated?_ He decided to look around the rest of the room first. He went over to an area that looked like it could be a door, but he couldn't find one. He examined it more closely and found a small, sphere shaped recess on the right side of it. He looked back to the pedestal. _Hmm… Probably works in a similar fashion to that in Besaid._ He walked over to the pedestal and took the sphere, the fire on the pedestal disappeared. Balthier walked back over to the door and placed it in the recess. Light went from the sphere and followed a small crack that went down the wall to the floor, and then to the door. The entire area lit up in flames, it was now a net that was set ablaze. Balthier looked at the net, then back to the sphere, he took the sphere out, and the fire, as well as the net disappeared, clearing the way.

He walked through and into the next room, and sighed. There was another pedestal, this one had a green coloured sphere in it, and three recesses on three different walls. _What do I do in here?_ He looked at the sphere in his hand, and decided to try placing it in the wall directly in front of him. He walked over to it and placed it inside. A glyph appeared on the wall, fire had also appeared, so he decided to take the sphere out. The glyph stayed and the fire disappeared. He put his hand on the glyph and the section of wall lifted upwards revealing a large room beyond. In the middle was a wall of flame that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

He walked into the large room and saw that on the right wall there were two spheres in recesses, to high for him to reach, and one below that which was easily accessible. He walked over to the wall, and noticed something blinking; he walked over to it and knelt down, examining it closer. It was getting hotter, since he was closer to the flame wall. He stood up and decided to try stepping on it. The pedestal from the other room appeared in the middle of this half of the room; the green sphere was still in the recess. Balthier walked over to it and picked up the sphere. He looked over at the wall, he walked over to it and took out the sphere in there and placed the green one in there. The wall lifted upwards, revealing a small chamber with a purple sphere on the inside. The large firewall disappeared. Balthier walked into the room and picked up that sphere. _Where do you go?_ He walked back out of the room and looked around. He had a hunch that it went somewhere in here, but where? The little blinking light caught his attention and he looked at it, he then looked at the spheres in his hands, then back to the pedestal. He looked back to the tile, it looked about the same size as the base of the pedestal, and there was something similar in the Besaid Cloister of trials. He walked over to the pedestal and looked at the recess. He decided to place the purple one in and he placed the other in one of his pouches, since he'd need both hands to push the pedestal. He placed his hands on the pedestal and started to push it towards the tile. He pushed it onto the tile… Nothing happened. _Maybe if I use the other sphere?_ He took out the purple one and placed the orange one in the recess. Immediately the pedestal sunk into the floor, and a small portion of the floor descended into the floor below, where the firewall used to be, revealing another sphere in the wall. Balthier jumped down and took out that sphere and placed the purple sphere in its place. The section of wall lit up and disappeared, revealing a treasure chest inside. Balthier smiled and walked towards it. He knelt in front of it and tested it to see if it was locked, to his surprise, it wasn't and he lifted the top of the chest. Inside was a red armlet. He sighed, he was hoping for something… more, he wasn't sure what exactly, but just more than that. He reached inside and picked it up. _I suppose it could have its uses._

He stood up and walked out of the small room. He looked back to the way he came, then to the door on the other side of the room. _Well, I have come this far._ He thought as he walked forward and up the steps. He saw a similar looking recess and placed the sphere inside, the door turned into a flaming net, just like the one further down the temple. He took out the sphere and the net disappeared, clearing the way to some stairs that lead up. He walked towards them and stopped, looking up. _She definitely won't be happy. Oh well._ He ascended the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a small circular room with torches lining the walls. Fran, Basch and Fran noticed he was there, and definitely weren't happy to see him. Fran and Vaan walked over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fran asked him angrily.

"Do you want to get Ashe into trouble?" Vaan asked, sounding worried.

"She could get into trouble, for me coming down here?"

"Yes." Fran and Vaan said at the same time.

"Oh."

They both sighed and went back to where they were standing before; Basch was still beside the door, his arms folded. Balthier went over to stand beside Vaan.

"What's in there?" He said pointing to the door Basch was standing beside.

"The Fayth." Vaan said.

"And, that is?"

"The Fayth," Fran began, "Are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls from their still living bodies and placed them within stone statues. There they await the call of a summoner. Then, they emerge from their statues and appear as the Aeons."

"Quite interesting. What does Ashe do while she's inside?" Balthier asked.

"She prays for a way to defeat Sin."

They said nothing more, and were now simply waiting for Ashe to emerge from the chamber. Soon enough, the door at the back started to slide upwards. Balthier, Fran and Vaan walked to in front of the door, leaving enough space for Ashe to come out.

A very tired looking Ashe walked slowly out of the chamber. Her knees gave out, and she started to fall over. Balthier ran up and caught her. She smiled tiredly at him, Balthier smiled back.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know, this chapter's kind of boring. But Balthier is a Sky Pirate after all; I had to give him a good reason to enter the temple.**_


	12. On to Luca

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

**_Author's Notes: This chapter is hideously short:( But I experienced some technical difficulties with my laptop and somehow lost some chapters I had written, so I had to rewrite them... Which is why I took so long to update. I'm probably going to eventually rewrite this chapter, but I fel that I should update this! To answer some reviews: KaleRaven, yes that may be the case, but this is a long story with many oppertunities to deviate from the storyline. Also fanfiction is about making a story happen the way you wanted it to, and I like how the game progressed for a long time. There will be some changes, since there are a few areas that I feel should go differently. _**

**_And as usualy, thank you for your wonderful reviews! And sorry for this horribly short chapter which I'll eventually get around to editing!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: On to Luca_**

**_SS Winno – Destination Luca_**

Balthier was at the front of the ship, it was nighttime and he was enjoying the cool night air. Basch was close to Ashe, while she talked with some of the Luca Goers and a few other people. It was a quiet night, which Balthier was enjoying it.

Ashe looked over at Balthier, he had both hands on the railing at the front of the ship. The moon cast a white glow over him, and the rest of the ship. She felt her face get hot again, she still hadn't entirely got over what had happened earlier that day.

"Goodnight, Lady summoner." A young morning spoke, bringing Ashe's attention back to the group in front of her.

"Goodnight." She said smiling.

The young woman left, and Ashe was finally alone again. She did enjoying talking to people, though it did get wearing after a while. She did enjoy the brief moments of peace she had. She looked over at Balthier once again, he was still looking out to sea.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Basch's voice startled Ashe.

"But… What if… well…"

"What if he says no, you mean?" Ashe nodded. "What if indeed. If he does, you can't control that. The worse that can happen is that he'll say no. Just go ask." Basch gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay… I'll go ask him."

Ashe walked towards the front of the ship, slowly. Even though Basch had given her some confidence, it wasn't much. _Like he said… The worse he'll say is no… He won't hate me or anything._ Ashe was trying to giver herself confidence as she walked over. She climbed the small staircase onto the raised platform and stood beside him.

"Nice night." She said smiling.

"It is." He replied, still looking out at the sea.

A silence grew between the two, though, it wasn't awkward.

"Um… I wanted to ask you something." Ashe said, she was looking at her hands.

"And what would that be?" Balthier asked, turning to face her.

"Uh-um… Would… Would you… Like to be my guardian?"

"Hmm… Would I?" He asked himself.

He had been considering the idea ever since Vaan had mentioned that he'd make a good one, and had already decided. Ashe looked nervous as he dragged out the time to he was taking to answer, he was enjoying it.

"I'd be honoured."

Ashe's face lit up immediately and she smiled.

"It's my honour to have you as my guardian, Sir Balthier." She giggled slightly.

Balthier smiled, it sounded odd, though at the same time, it had a nice ring to it. Balthier turned and placed his hands on the railing again. Even though he missed Ivalice, his friends and the Strahl, he was slowly starting to like it here. There was something about Spira that he enjoyed. _Maybe it's the lack of Headhunters._ Ashe stood beside him, and was watching the stars. She took was leaning on the railing.

"Will you be watching the Aurochs when they play in the tournament tomorrow?" Ashe asked.

"Well, if there's nothing else to do, and since Vaan is playing, I will."

Ashe smiled, and looked at the large moon in the sky. This was definitely going to be an interesting pilgrimage.

**_Luca – The docks_**

Balthier stood with Ashe, Basch and Fran, Vaan was with the Aurochs. He was impressed with how large this city was, Vaan had explained that it was the largest in Spira, the cities usually stayed small, because of the threat that Sin constantly posed.

There were many people on the docks, they were waiting to greet the teams that were coming off the boat, there had been three teams on the ship: The Luca Goers, the Besaid Aurochs and the Kilika Beasts. One by one the teams made their way off the ship, waving to the crowds below.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will be the start of the Blitzball tournament!! WOOT! Go BLITZBALL!!!**_


	13. Maestors and Blitzball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, and I hope I'll make Blitzball exciting!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Maestors and Blitzball_**

Balthier was following Ashe and the others to another dock in Luca, according to Ashe, the Maestors were the leaders of Spira. One of them, Maestor Mika had been in power for fifty years, which Balthier found odd, and even suspicious. Though, he didn't want to say so to the others, especially since he didn't know much about Spira.

_**Dock 3, Luca.**_

Many people were already gathered, eagerly awaiting the Maestors to get off the boat. Ashe and the others easily got to the front when people realised she was a summoner with her guardians.

On the ground at the edge of the ramp, was a red carpet. Lining the red carpet were odd looking creatures who were playing different instruments. First to come into view at the top of the ship was a tall man wearing a large purple robe and a flamboyant costume underneath, that revealed a fair amount of his chest. He had spiky blue hair, that looked more like a headdress than hair.

"Isn't that a guado?" Balthier heard some people whispering.

"I think so." The other replied.

Balthier looked back to him, he walked down the ramp and stood in front of the gathered people, he turned and faced the boat, and kneeled, praying at the same time. The gathered people followed suit, including Ashe and the others. Balthier, just stood watching, as an older man appeared at the top of the ramp. He walked down the ramp and stopped in front of the blue haired guado. He was barely the same height as the kneeling man.

"People of Spira, I thank thee for your generous welcome." His voice was soft as he addressed the gathered people. "Rise Maestor Seymour and all of you as well."

Maestor Seymour stood up and faced the gathered people once again.

"I present to you, Maestor Seymour Guado, son of Maestor Jyscal Guado, who recently passed to the Farplane a fortnight ago."

Seymour bowed. "I am Seymour Guado, I am honoured to receive the title of Maestor. In life, my father Jyscal worked to bring the races of guado and man closer together in friendship. I vow to carry out his legacy and to fulfill my duties as Maestor to the best of my abilities."

The gathered people bowed once again. Maestor Mika left, two men followed him. Maestor Seymour was still standing, he seemed to be looking at someone in the crowd. Balthier looked over at Ashe, and realised who he was staring at. He looked back at the Maestor, there was something about him that he didn't like, nor trust. Vaan turned to Aurochs.

"Last minute meeting in the locker room!"

He and the Aurochs headed to the stadium. Vaan stopped and turned to the others.

"You guys are gonna watch us, right?" He called back.

"Of course!" Ashe called back.

Vaan smiled and waved, and ran to catch up with the team.

Stadium, Luca 

Balthier was sitting in between Fran and Ashe, Fran on his left, and Ashe on his right. Bash was sitting behind them. Every seat in the stadium was full, people were already cheering for their favourite team, even though the players hadn't even made it into the sphere yet. Maestor Mika had already come and delivered the speech that marked the beginning of the tournament.

A huge roar erupted from the crowd as the players started to swim into the sphere. Vaan swam to the middle of the sphere and kneeled down on a small platform in the middle, and the other Aurochs kneeled on similar platforms, the Al Bed Psyches did the same on their side of the sphere. They were kneeling in their respectful positions. Vaan: center, Datto: right forward, Letty: left forward, Jassu: right defence, Botta: left defence, with Keepa in the net. On the other side: Berrik: centre, Eigaar: right forward, Blappa: left forward, Judda: right defence, Lakham: left defence, and Nimrook in nets.

The ball shot up from the bottom of the sphere, up past the players. Vaan and Berrik jumped from their platforms, reaching for the ball. Vaan reached it first and hit it towards Letty, he caught it and started to swim towards the net. Vaan and Datto swimming up as well to give him support, as Berrik swam back to help his defence. Judda swam towards Letty and tackled him, grabbing the ball. He threw it towards Eigaar, Vaan tried to intercept, but missed. He wasted no time in swimming after the ball, and Eigaar, who now headed towards Keepa.

"Go Aurochs!!" Ashe was standing up and cheering madly.

"C'mon Vaan! Get the ball away from him and win this!!" Basch yelled from behind him.

Fran just shook her head, though she was smiling, and Balthier chuckled. Most of the cheering seemed to be for the psyches, very few cheers went for the Aurochs, the loudest being Ashe and Basch.

Inside the sphere, Jassu and Botta had blocked Eigaar, but Eigaar had managed to throw the ball to Blappa, who was now swimming towards the net on a breakaway. Vaan was swimming as fast as he could so he could catch up. Blappa through the ball hard, and it sped towards the net. Keepa was readying himself.

"Catch it!!!" Basch yelled, Ashe covered her eyes.

They heard the telltale buzzer announcing a goal.

"Don't worry guys!!" Ashe yelled. "It's just one goal!!"

The teams went back into their starting position. The ball shot up in the air again, this time Berrik got to the ball first and had knocked it towards Blappa, but he fumbled and Datto was now swimming fast towards the net, Vaan and Letty going in as well. Lakham got in front of Datto, who quickly passed it to Vaan, who was now swimming towards the net. Nimrook got himself ready, trying to anticipate which way the ball was going to go.

"THROW THE BALL!!" Basch yelled, he was really getting into the game.

"I think all of Spira heard that!" Ashe giggled.

Vaan threw the ball hard towards the top-right corner of the net. Nimrook reached for it, and missed! Vaan score, making it a tie score. The buzzer sounded, announcing the goal. There was one minute left in the first half. Both teams quickly set themselves up again. The tension grew in the air, if neither team managed to score, they'd go into sudden death, and if one did manage to score, then they'd advance to the finals.

The ball once again shot up into the sphere. Vaan and Berrik reaching once again, they both seemed to have hit it at the same time, since the ball didn't go anywhere. Vaan quickly grabbed the ball and spun around, hitting Berrik as he spun so he would loose his grip, and he did. Vaan quickly made his way for the net, but was tackled by Lekham who grabbed the ball and threw it towards Berrik. The buzzer sounded as Berrik caught the ball, announcing the end of the first half.

"That was so exiting! I hope the second half is even more exiting!" Ashe said exitedly as she hoped on the ground in front of the seats.

"They better win this!!" Basch said, smiling.

"Let's go see them!" Ashe said.

She started to make her way to the locker rooms, Fran following her closely. Balthier stood up and stretched.

"What did you think?" Basch asked.

"Quite the fun game to watch." He said as he finished his stretch. "Must be hard to play."

"I heard that it can be, but of course, if you ask Vaan, he'll say its easy." Basch said smiling.

Balthier laughed, Vaan was quite good. They two decided to make their way to the locker rooms.

_**Besaid Aurochs Locker Room, Luca.**_

When Balthier walked in, Vaan was talking excitedly with Ashe; the other Aurochs were either sitting, or lying down on the benches, recuperating. Vaan looked towards the door when Balthier and Basch entered, he walked over to them.

"So, what you'd think?" Vaan said, as he crossed his arms.

"You played well." Balthier said.

"I think you could've tackled them harder and more frequently, but well played." Basch said smiling.

"I'm going to get something to drink. All that cheering made me thirsty." She said with a smile.

She walked out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"I'll go with her."

Fran said, leaving the room shortly after, leaving the boys the talk. She closed the door behind her and looked around the hallway. She couldn't see Ashe, she decided to check the main hall before she let herself get worried. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs. She walked to the top of the main staircase in the Hall that lead to the stadium. She couldn't see Ashe, and she knew she wouldn't have walked fast enough for her to loose her that quickly. Someone bumped into her from behind, and she felt something slip into her hand. She turned around, but no one was there. She looked at her left hand; there was a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it. She crumpled it up again and quickly turned around and ran back to the locker room. She opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"I can't find Ashe." She said, panting slightly.

"What?" Everyone said.

"We have to find her!" Vaan said.

"You have to stay here and play. We'll find her, don't worry." Fran said sternly to Vaan. Vaan nodded.

Balthier, Basch and Fran quickly left the room and ran to the main hall, where Fran stopped the two men.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Vaan, you know his temper." She said.

"What?" Basch asked.

"Ashe was taken by Al Bed, they want the Aurochs to forfeit the match."

"What?" He asked again, Fran showed him the paper, and he read it. "Let's get going, their ship is at dock 4."

"We should bring our weapons, or you should." Fran said quickly.

Basch nodded. "But that would take time. I'm sure there's something around here I could grab."

"I have mine with me." Balthier said, motioning to the hilt of his sword. He had grabbed it on the way out.

Basch looked around and saw a flag, the post it was on ended in a sharp point. He went over to it; it lifted out of a metal holder. Basch slid off the flag, and placed the flag on a bench.

"This'll do for now, let's go!" Basch took off running down some stairs, Fran and Balthier following closely.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: YAY BLITZBALL!!! Anyways… I'm sure some of you will ask why I didn't make Vayne, Seymour. Well mostly because Vayne is human, and Seymour is half guado. All it would have led to is confusion, for me anyways. And I felt I could get some better reactions from Balthier if it were Seymour, and not Vayne.**_


	14. Rescuing the Summoner

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII._**

_**Author's Notes: Sita Silver-Breeze. He he he… You caught me there with that one! Though perhaps its time for me to explain why I chose who to be who! Now I chose Basch to replace Kimarhi because of how protective he was over Ashe in FFXII. I felt it was very similar to the protectiveness Kimarhi had over Yuna. Now, this will obviously change the storyline slightly, since Basch is hume after all, and it wouldn't make sense to have him be the last of his race. (Though technically speaking neither is Kimarhi since Ronso were spread out over Spira… But anyways). Though, there is another person within the party who happens to be of a different race, Fran. And even though this is giving something away slightly, I did feel an explanation was in order. At first when I thought about whom to put in what roles, I had originally put Fran in Kimarhi's place. Not only for them being different races than the others, but because of their stoic-ness and wise council and all that. But then I thought about the reasons why I put Basch as Kimarhi, and I felt it fit better! Vaan well, similar energy levels, and also the fact that in XII he does loose his brother Recks. :) And Ashe, well, leading Lady in XII, and to make a pairing between her and Balthier, well, one has to place her in the correct role! And I'll leave the rest open, I don't want to reveal to much! (And like I mentioned a few chapters ago, I realised after I started writing what an odd couple Fran and Vaan make. Shrug… At least I can argue that you don't see much in form of a loving relationship during X, that comes during X-2)… And thank you for the wonderful reviews!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Rescuing the Summoner_**

**_Dock 4, Luca_**

"Robots?" Balthier asked as he drew his sword, he was staring at some strange looking mechanical creatures.

"Machina, the Al Bed were expecting us." Bash replied as he held onto his "spear" with both hands.

Fran cast a thunder spell at one of them, making it overload and fall to the ground, useless. Basch ran up to the second one, and brought down his spear on top of it, causing it to fall over, he hit it again, sparks started to come from it, there were 4 other such machina, they came towards them. One lunged at Balthier with a spike, Balthier moved out of the way and swung the sword on top of it. Causing some sparks to fly but not many, it drove its spike towards Balthier again, he moved out of the way and swung his sword again, hitting its body, and knocking it over, it sparked and started smoking. Fran had taken care of two others, while Basch destroyed the last. The three ran towards the boat, it started to move out to see.

"We need to get on that boat! Hurry!" Basch said as he started running faster.

Basch, followed by Balthier, then Fran, ran up the ramp and jumped onto the ship. The stood up, Balthier dusted himself off. The deck of the ship was deserted. There was a crane to their right, and that was about all that occupied the deck. There was a square in the middle, with was a band of yellow striped with diagonal black lines. Suddenly, the metal on the inside of the square slid away, and a large piece of machina was raised onto the platform. On the top, it had what resembled a grinder. Part of the machina opened up, they seemed to be the "arms" of the machine. It was standing on three legs that spread out when the platform stopped in its position. Balthier looked over to the crane and got an idea, he went over to it.

"What are you doing?" Fran asked as she cast a thunder spell at the machina.

"I have an idea, keep it busy."

He said as he kneeled down to examine it, some wires were sticking out, and there was a toolbox nearby. He opened it up and took out some tools, and started working on the crane.

Basch ran towards the machina and hit it, but not much happened. Fran cast another thunder spell. Sparks started to fly from the machina. It opened up its arms further and blitzballs started to fly out at Basch and Fran, who quickly got out of the way.

"Are you almost done?" Fran called over.

"Almost." Balthier called back as he was putting the last wires back into place. "That should do it."

Balthier stood up and went to the controls and pressed a green button, which he guessed would start up the machine. It didn't.

"Let me try something." Fran said.

She cast a thunder spell at it, the crane spluttered slightly. She cast another, and it spluttered to life. Fran smiled and turned her attention back to the Machina. Balthier pressed the button again. The crane lifted and started to move towards the machina, it lowered its claw and grabbed the machina, lifting it up, its legs kicking madly. The bottom half of the machina broke away and fell onto the deck in a heap, the crane took the top half off the side of the ship. The now sparking and smoking machina stood up shakily. Fran cast one more thunder spell. The machina was now busting into flames, small explosions coming from various areas. It was now a smoking heap of charred metal.

"I must say, you're quite handy to have around." Basch said, slapping Balthier on the back, who was knocked forward slightly.

"Thank you."

Behind the smoking heap of metal, a door opened and Ashe stepped out. She walked around the machina and looked at her guardians, and smiled. Fran walked over to her.

"I hope you hurt them." She said smiling.

Ashe nodded, also smiling. "A little."

"So, was he on the ship?" Fran asked. Ashe shook her head. "I see."

"Who?" Balthier asked.

"Oh, my uncle Halim. I've never actually met him."

"I see, so that makes you an Al Bed as well?"

Ashe nodded. "On my mother's side, Halim was my mother's brother, though he became distant after she married my father."

"Don't tell Vaan… He's never had much liking for the Al Bed, so it'd be best to keep Ashe being Al Bed a secret." Fran warned.

Balthier nodded. If Vaan did indeed dislike the Al Bed that much, who knows how he'd react to discovering that Ashe was half Al Bed.

"I wonder how Vaan is fairing against the Psyches." Basch wondered aloud.

"That game!! We have to get back!" Ashe said hurriedly.

"Allow me to handle that." Fran said.

_**Dock 4, Luca.**_

Fran had used her magic to bring the group back to Luca, and they were running back to the locker room, since the game had been over for a few minutes.

"They better have won." Basch said.

"I'm sure he did! I doubt he'd let the Al Bed Psyches beat him." Fran said, she sounded annoyed, but amused at the same time.

_**Besaid Aurochs Locker Room, Luca.**_

The Aurochs were standing around Vaan, who was lying down on one of the benches. Ashe walked into the room first, and all the Aurochs turned around.

"Lady Ashe! Are you alright?" Letty asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, no need to worry." Ashe said calmly, she walked over to Vaan and kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just fine! There's nothing to worry… about." He winced and fell back onto the bench as he tried to sit up.

"Did you win?" Basch asked from the doorway.

"Yeah!! We did!" Dotta said, he was happy, though his expression turned sour. "We're playing the Goers in the finals."

"Good, then you can beat them! Like you should've every other year!" Basch walked towards them, and crossed his arms, he was smiling.

"Maybe we would've if you had played!" Keepa told him.

"Basch used to play?" Balthier whispered to Fran, she nodded.

"He was the Captain before Vaan, but he decided to start focusing more on improving his fighting, and perhaps become guardian to a summoner, so he left the Aurochs and went on a long trip, all around Spira."

Fran was watching Basch intently; she then looked at Vaan and sighed. _Recks would still be standing._

"If the captain can't play, maybe Basch should take his place?" Letty asked, the rest of the Aurochs nodded, and looked at Basch.

"Well, I suppose I would have to, we have to beat the Goers after all." Basch smiled.

The Aurochs cheered.

"The game's starting soon." Vaan sat up on the bench and swung his legs over the side. "You guys know what to do." He stood up and faced them. "Though, before you go out, there's something I need to tell you." The team listened to him. "After this, I'm retiring, win lose or draw. I made a promise to myself, and I have to keep it." He looked at Ashe who nodded, he nodded back.

The team looked solemn, but knew what they had to do; they walked out into the hallway, following Basch.

"Quick! Let's go watch the game!" Ashe said.

She grabbed Balthier's hand and pulled him out of the room, and started to run towards the stadium, leaving Fran inside the locker room with Vaan.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I had taken a while trying to figure out who Ashe's uncle could be. First I though of making her uncle one of the Cids, then I remembered that Marquis Halim Ondore was her uncle. Problem solved:) **_


	15. The Final Match

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And sorry for starting to update a lot slower than I had been. I'm starting to get pretty busy with work, and my artwork as well (requests and some commissions). And the only reason I had been updating so quickly was because of mono (and not being at school because of it) but I'm starting to feel great again! Which means more work.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 15: The Final Match_**

_**The Stadium, Luca.**_

Balthier sat beside Ashe, who was standing again, this game was too exiting for her to sit. Not only had the Aurochs managed to get into the finals, but they now had a chance to finally beat the Goers, and she knew they would manage it, and bring the cup back to Besaid!

The teams made their way into the sphere and the crowd roared. Many people were here to watch the Aurochs, they had surprised all of Luca with their win, and the people wanted to see if they could win again. They wanted to see something different; a team other than the Goers win the cup.

Basch was taking the place of Vaan, he was centre. Their positions were the same as before. The two forwards, Datto and Letty took their correct sides, as well as the two defensemen, Jassu and Botta, Keepa in nets. On the other side of the field the Luca Goers took their positions, Bickson was centre, Abus and Graav were the forwards, Doram and Balgerda were the defence, Raudy was their goalie.

The Blitzball shot up from the bottom of the sphere and Basch and Bickson jumped for it, Basch reached it first and hit it towards Datto, who began to swam forward. Basch and Letty swimming up with him. Doram got in front of him and tackled him hard, getting the ball away from him. He threw the ball towards Graav, who started to swim towards the net. Basch quickly turned around and swam towards the other end. Graav manuvered his way around Jassu and Botta and now had a clear path to the net.

"Block it Keepa!" Ashe yelled from the stands, Balthier chuckled, it was highly amusing to watch her cheering like this.

Graav had thrown the ball up, spun around and kicked it hard towards the net, Keepa went for it, but missed. The Goers scored the first goal of the game. The players reset their positions. Bickson was smiling smugly. _I'll wipe that smile from his face._ Basch swore to himself. The ball was once again shot from the bottom of the sphere, the two centres reached for it again, Basch let Bickson reach it first and tackled him hard, causing Bickson to let go of the ball and grab his side. Basch grabbed the ball and started to swim towards the net. He passed the ball to Jassu as Belgerda tried to block his path, she went for Jassu as he went for the net. Basch set himself up by the net, ready and waiting. Jassu threw the ball to Datto, who quickly threw it to Basch. Basch readied himself as the ball came nearer to him, he spun around quickly and kicked the ball hard, it flew past Raudy and into the net!

Basch was smiling as he swam back to the centre, Bickson glared at him, and Basch just continued to smile as he retook his position on the platform.

_**Besaid Aurochs Locker Room, Luca.**_

Fran was still supporting Vaan, he had almost collapsed from his exhaustion and pain. They were now looking at the wall where Vaan had just finished carving something into it.

"_My best memories are here._

_Vaan, Captain of the Aurochs"_

They then turned their attention to a screen that was inside the locker room, they saw that it was a tie score, 1 – 1, with two minutes left in the first half.

_**The Stadium, Luca.**_

Basch swam as fast as he could towards his end of the Sphere, Abus had gotten the ball and was on his way to the net. Botta got in front of him, but Abus passed the ball to Graav, Basch went to grab it but missed, and Graav got it and swam towards the net again. Jassu got in front of him, but he passed it towards Bickson, Jassu got a hand on it but the ball still found its way to Bickson. Bickson threw the ball towards the lower right corner of the net, and Keepa went for it, but missed.

Bickson and his two forwards cheered, Bickson gave a smug look to Basch, who kept his composure. They reset their positions once again. There was thirty seconds left on the clock for this half. The ball shot up once again, Bickson went for it and Basch just waited. Bickson started to swim towards the net, but the buzzer went sounded. The teams made their way back to their locker rooms.

Fran now rejoined Balthier and Ashe in the stands. She sat beside Balthier.

"Is Vaan alright?" Ashe asked, the vierra nodded, Ashe nodded.

She was sitting again, though she was fidgety, even though she tried not to show it.

_**Besaid Aurochs Locker Room, Luca.**_

"Alright guys! We have them were we want them!" Vaan spoke to his teammates.

"But, they're winning." Botta said, he looked worried.

"Just by one." Basch said, he hadn't stopped smiling since he tackled Bickson.

"Exactly! They may not be showing it, but they're nervous! We can win this! We can take the cup home to Besaid this year!" Vaan encouraged his team.

The Aurochs were nodding, they started to feel what Vaan was saying, they knew they could win, that they were going to win. Each and every one of them could feel it. The air seemed to be full of electricity, from their excitement and exuberance.

"I think our Captain should play in the last half, especially if it's his last game." Letty spoke.

Vaan looked both surprised and happy at Letty's words.

"I agree." Basch spoke up. "If he feels up to it."

"Up to tackling them? Of course!" Vaan held a fist in the air.

The Aurochs cheered, they decided that Letty would sit out, since he had been tackled pretty hard by Doram. Vaan would be Centre and Basch would take Letty's place.

_**The Stadium, Luca.**_

The crowd roared even louder than they had at the start of the game. They saw Vaan was back in the game, he had become the favourite player of the tournament and the people were craving to see him play.

"What does he think he's doing?" Fran asked, putting a hand to her head and shaking her head.

"Well at least he gets to play in his last match, right?" Ashe said, she was standing once again.

"True." Fran replied.

Inside the Sphere, the players retook their positions. The ball shot up in the air and they both reached for it. Bickson got it first and passed it to Graav, who was blocked by Basch. Basch tackled him and took the ball away and started to swim up the sphere, with Vaan and Datto. Doram tried to block him, but Basch just swam around him. He was now being chased by Doram, Bickson and Balgerda. He lured them around and away from the net. Basch threw the ball to Vaan. Who swam closer to the net and kicked the ball hard. He scored! Bickson shot Basch an angry glare; Basch just smiled at him and swam back to his starting position. The score was 2 – 2 and the crowd was cheering loudly! This was the most exiting final game in the tournament they had seen in ages! There was two and a half minutes left on the clock.

Ashe was sitting again, and she kept her hands near her face, she was nervous. Fran remained stoic as she watched and Balthier was exited. Even though he didn't entirely understand the game, it was still a lot of fun to watch.

The ball shot up again and Vaan grabbed it first. Bickson tackled him but Vaan kept the ball and started to swim towards the net. Balgerda got in his way, and Vaan passed. She managed to grab the ball and started to swim, to try to get a clear pass to one of her teammates. She didn't manage, Datto tackled her and got the ball away and now swam towards the net, Basch and Vaan always nearby. Bickson tackled Datto, and got the ball away. He started to swim towards Keepa, but Vaan and Basch blocked his way. He tried to pass but Basch blocked him and swam towards the other net.

One minute left on the clock.

Basch was swimming as fast as he could. Doram got in front of him, only to get tackled. He had a clear path to the net.

Thirty seconds left.

Basch threw the ball towards the upper right corner… It hit the post and bounced back. Vaan grabbed the ball and swam into a better position.

Ten seconds left.

He kicked the ball hard towards the upper left corner. Raudy reached for it and…….

"GOAL!!!!!!" Came the announcer's voice. "I can't believe it folks. The Aurochs have won it! They've won the tournament!"

The roar of the crowd was huge! Vaan floated on his back, even though he was experiencing it, he couldn't believe it. A huge grin was on his face, Basch swam towards him and Vaan gave him a thumbs up.

The crowd started to scream, and fiends started to swim into the sphere.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I hope you found the final match as fun as I found it to write! Man Blitzball is fun to write about, too bad there isn't another tournament in the storyline, eh:)**_


	16. The Legendary Guardian Comes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and make me smile:) And hopefully I'll remember how to correctly spell Al Bhed and Reks! (I'm never sure of how to spell them... Maybe I should keep the player's guides beside me lol). I will be really busy this month, a lot of birthdays (including my own), mother's day and of course, great movies! So unfortunately it will mean slower updates!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 16: The Legendary Guardian Comes_**

People ran screaming from the stands in the stadium as fiends poured in. Balthier was glad he still had his sword with him as he pulled it out. Ashe had taken her staff with her, on Fran's orders when they had left the locker room, just in case.

The trio faced a group of fiends; there were two coyotes and lizard. Fran cast fire on one of the coyotes, its fur singed and part of its flesh burned. It yelped. Balthier swung his sword at the second coyote, who was running towards Ashe, he slashed its side and it fell over, though it still got up and ran at Balthier, Fran cast a fire spell at it and it fell to the ground and disappeared into many pyreflies. The other coyote had already been killed by Fran, which left the lizard. Balthier ran up to it and swung, it dodged. He swung again, and it dodged. It swung at Balthier with one of its front paws, Balthier blocked with his sword. He swung again, this time he managed to cut it, and fairly deep, it was bleeding badly. It scuffled away for a bit and looked at Balthier with its yellow eyes. Fran killed it with another fire spell.

Vaan and Basch had managed to make their way out of the sphere. Basch quickly entered the locker room and picked up his spear from the locker he had placed it in. They didn't encounter any fiends as they made their way to the stadium.

Inside the stadium, a man stood, with a blade on his right shoulder. He had dark grey hair, with lighter grey highlights. He wore sunglasses. He wore a long red coat, his right hand was in the sleeve, while his left hand rested on the inside, his coat made a sling for his arm, and the sleeve blew in the win. He had a black shirt underneath his coat and light grey pants and black boots. He wore gauntlets on his hands. People ran by him screaming as a large, lizard-like fiend made its way into the stadium. It looked at the man, a few more people ran by and soon the area was deserted. The giant lizard faced the man and growled. He just smirked and turned to the side slightly, his left side forward. He lifted his left arm up and out of his coat and spread out his legs, ready for the fiend to attack. It charged at him, and he swung his sword at its head. The combination of its speed, and the speed and strength at witch the man swung, caused the fiend to die instantly.

Vaan and Basch ran into the stadium, they looked over and saw the man in the red coat. They both stood still, mouths agape when they saw who it was. He turned around and saw them.

"S-sir Auron?" Vaan exclaimed.

Auron smirked and nodded his head. Basch was silent, then he saw a Garuda flying towards him, he sprung into action and threw his spear, it lodged itself into its wing. The bird screeched and rolled to the side, causing a large amount of wind to blow onto the three men. It then hovered a little bit away from the platform. Auron faced the bird, and Vaan and Basch joined him, Vaan on his left, Basch on his right, though he was weapon less. The Garuda eventually perched itself on the railing of the balcony, since its wing was hurt.

Vaan threw his ball at the bird and hit its face, casting dark on it. It tried to attack Auron, but missed. Auron ran towards it and swung his sword, hitting its body. It screeched in pain as blood started to flow from it. As it was dazed, Basch ran up and hoped onto the railing and grabbed his spear. He tore it from the birds wing, it screeched again and started to fling its wings around. Basch jumped down from the railing and ducked, avoiding its large wing. He then jumped up into the air and slammed his spear into the Garuda's head. It started to disappear into many pyreflies.

The three men looked at each other and were about to speak, when they were suddenly surrounded by fiends.

--

Balthier, Fran and Ashe were being surrounded by fiends. _Maybe I should summon Ifrit._ Ashe thought to herself. She was about to tell Balthier and Fran to find cover when she noticed someone atop the podium where Maestor Mika had given his speech, marking the beginning of the tournament.

"Maestor Seymour?" She said aloud.

Balthier looked over to her, then to where she was looking to. He was atop a podium, and looking around the stadium. _What's he up to? _He thought. Fran too was looking up at the Maestor. He prayed and green sphere circled around him then shot up into the air. A chain fell from a reddish haze in the sky and landed in another reddish haze on the ground. The chain stopped and started pulling something up from the reddish glow. It appeared to be a mummy encased in a shell. One eyes was visible along with its mouth, which had long sharp teeth, with four very long canine teeth. Its arms were chained together and to its chest. It screeched when it had stopped being pulled out. Its eye glowed and energy shot out from it, destroying some fiends. The aeon continued to do so, killing fiend after fiend. There was something about the aeon that made Ashe feel pity for it.

"So much pain." She whispered as she watched the aeon.

Balthier too, could feel it. As he watched the aeon continue to destroy the fiends. It stopped and looked around with its eye, no more fiends remained. Seymour waved his hands, and the aeon returned from where it came from.

"His aeon… Is so… powerful." Ashe could only stare in wonder up at the Maestor.

Balthier felt his blood boil slightly, it caught him off guard. He looked up at the Maestor and shook his head. _Why would I be jealous? Its not like I have any feelings for her…_ He told himself firmly.

_**Mi**__**'Ihen Highroad Exit, Luca.**_

Ashe, Fran and Balthier were waiting on the Balcony for Basch and Vaan. They were saying their goodbyes and congratulations to the Aurochs. Balthier was leaning against the railing, with his arms crossed. Fran was sitting on it, near a light post, and Ashe stood in the middle of a circle, looking away from Balthier and Fran. They heard footsteps coming and they all looked towards the stairs that led back down into Luca. They saw Basch and Vaan, and someone else with them. Ashe walked towards them, then stopped when she saw the other man.

"Could it be?" She asked herself.

Basch walked over to Ashe and patted her shoulder, smirking. Vaan went over to Fran to talk to her about what had happened earlier. She told him that no one knew where the friends had come from and that Maestor Mika was safe, thanks to Maestor Seymour, everyone then turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Sir Auron?" Fran said with surprise.

"Yeah! Me and Basch met up with him while the fiends were attacking!" Vaan said excitedly.

Fran and the others looked at Auron, who was standing in front of Ashe, everyone prayed to him when he arrived.

"I wish to become your guardian, do you accept?" He asked.

Ashe was shocked.

"Are you serious?" Vaan asked.

"Do you refuse?" Auron asked, he sounded amused.

"N-no… But why?" Ashe asked.

"I promised Raminas."

_Raminas__? Does that mean he was Ashe's father's guardian?_ Balthier thought.

"You promised… my father?" Ashe was even more surprised now. "Thank you, sir Auron, you're welcome to join us." Ashe bowed.

Auron looked at everyone, and his eyes fell on Balthier. His gaze remained there a few moments before he looked away. Balthier hadn't missed it, but he decided it'd be best to save it for another time. Auron walked over to Fran.

"Where's our next destination?" He asked.

"The temple in Djose, so first…"

"We take the Mi'Ihen Highroad." He finished, Fran nodded.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Yep, Auron is still Auron in this crossover! He's my favourite from FFX and I just couldn't bring myself to replace him with one of the FFXII characters! And did I spell Mi'Ihen correctly?**_


	17. On to the Mi'Ihen Highroad

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And yay! I spelled Mi'Ihen correctly:) And I've been meaning to do this for a while and kept forgetting, but also, thank you to everyone who has favourited and/or alerted my fiction! It means so much! (And yes, I did say favourited lol).**_

_**Also, sorry for my horribly slow updates! With being healthier (and with that comes being busier), I haven't had as much opportunity to update. Also since Auron's in the picture, he will greatly thicken the plot… And its getting harder to stir… Enough with the excuses, and on to the story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 17: On to the Mi'Ihen Highroad _**

The group walked up the steps and were now officially at the beginning of the Mi'Ihen Highroad. Balthier stopped, taking in what he was seeing. Auron stopped beside him. The others were talking to a woman who was standing in front of some chocobos.

"You're not from this world, are you?" Auron asked.

Balthier looked at him, he was shocked. Only one other person had believed him the first time, and that was Ashe, and now this person whom he just met believed him, without him saying anything.

"That's right." Balthier said slowly. "How did you know?"

"I met someone before, a few years ago. He too wasn't from this world."

Before Balthier could answer, Auron walked over to the others. Balthier watched him, folding his arms. He wondered who he could've met, and if that person too were from Ivalice... But he decided not to think about it now and walked over to the others, who had rented some chocobos for everyone.

Everyone had one chocobo to themselves. Ashe was having trouble getting onto hers and Balthier walked over to offer some aid to the struggling summoner.

"Need help?"

"U-um… Yes… I haven't gotten on a chocobo in a while."

"Here." He bent his left leg so that she could use it as a step.

She stepped onto his leg and stepped up, Balthier supported her with his hands and she easily got onto the chocobo.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime."

Balthier walked over to the last chocobo and hoped on. They started running down the road. The sun was started to set in the sky, they were headed to an inn that was about halfway down the road, according to Vaan. There, they'd rest for the night.

_**Rin's Travel Agency – Mi'Ihen Highroad Location.**_

Everyone got off their chocobos, and people took them to a pen behind the inn. Balthier stretched, it had been a longer ride than he had expected. The sky was now being painted orange and pink as the sun sank lower into the sky.

"Do we have to rest here? I mean, it's an Al Bed Inn!" Vaan said angrily, he put his hands behind his head and put all his weight on his left leg.

"Is that a problem?" Auron asked.

"Well uh… They use forbidden Machina! And in Luca… They kidnapped Ashe!" He protested.

"Where were her guardians?" Auron asked.

No one said anything, they just looked at each other, either sighing or just not looking at Auron.

"He's just looking out for your health." Ashe said to Vaan, smiling.

"Well I'm not tired at all!" Vaan said, still determined not to set foot inside the inn.

"Well I am."

Auron said turning around and walking into the inn before Vaan could say anything. Fran followed him inside, to get rooms; Basch also went in, mumbling something about food and hungry. Vaan walked over to the chocobo pen, muttering about the Al Bed as he went. Ashe walked up a small hill and kneeled down near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Balthier watched her for a few moments, then his stomach grumbled. He took one last look at Ashe and stepped inside the inn.

He sat with Basch at a round table after he had gotten his food. There was a buffet set up in the inn. He started eating as soon as he had sat down, he hadn't realised how hungry he actually was.

"What do you think of sir Auron?" Basch asked, Balthier looked up at him.

He swallowed the food he was eating, and shrugged. "Can't really say, since I just met him."

Basch nodded and took a bit of the steak, he had just finished cutting off a peace.

"Was he Raminas' guardian?"

Basch nodded, he was still chewing.

"Who was his other guardian?" Balthier had remembered that lady Elza had mentioned that Raminas had two guardians.

Basch swallowed what he was chewing. "I do not know his name, but I heard he was eccentric."

"At least it would have made the trip interesting." Balthier smiled, recalling his own trek across Ivalice, with Vaan and the others, and Basch chuckled.

He stood up and walked out of the inn, wishing Basch a good meal as he had gotten up to get seconds. Balthier walked outside and stretched. The air was starting to get colder with night approaching. The sky was getting darker and darker as the sun continued to sink. He noticed Vaan was still by the chocobo pen, he was sitting cross-legged. Auron stood near him, keeping his eyes on Ashe. Fran wasn't outside; she must be in one of the rooms she had rented for the night.

He walked slowly and quietly over, stopping at the bottom of the slight hill.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

Ashe seemed startled and didn't turn around right away. She turned back and smiled.

"Just watching the sunset. Would you like to join me?"

"Certainly."

Balthier walked up and sat down beside her. It was a beautiful sunset. On the ocean a few hundred feet away from them, were some ruins. They were tilted to the right, and it made a beautiful scene as the sun was setting behind it.

"Pretty." Ashe said quietly.

"It's not the only thing that's pretty." Balthier said as he looked at Ashe. "Though, beautiful may describe the other better."

Ashe blushed and turned away slightly, smiling. Balthier too smiled and turned his attention back to the sunset. There was something about Ashe, and he felt he was starting to understand what it was, why being around her made him feel happy. _Could it really be?_ He asked himself.

"I wish… I could live in a place like this… Peaceful, smiling everyday." Ashe said, looking at the sunset… Her blush hadn't completely disappeared.

"You could, after you beat Sin." Balthier said, she nodded.

"Though…. Sin would come back."

"Why, does Sin always come back?" It had been nagging him ever since he had heard about her father being the one who had defeated Sin before Ashe began her pilgrimage to do the same.

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away, until we've atoned."

Balthier and Ashe were silent for a moment.

"What was done, for such a punishment to be earned?" He offered.

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Was it, using too much machina?"

"Perhaps… You know, I've never questioned it before… Ever since I was a child, I always believed in the teachings, and what they taught us… But, now that I think on it… Was it really that bad to use it?"

"I have the feeling the Maestors wouldn't like a summoner thinking as such." Balthier said smiling.

Ashe giggled. "No… they probably wouldn't!"

She smiled; her smile was always so warm… So sincere. Another silence grew between them.

"Ashe?"

She looked at him.

"Why do summoners go on pilgrimages, if Sin comes back?" Another question he had wanted to ask.

He remembered earlier on the highroad, Balthier had been speaking with Fran about the calm after they had talked to Luzzu and Gatto, two crusaders from Besaid Island. She had told him that it was the time of peace after Sin had been defeated, and it lasted until it was reborn.

"To bring the calm, and even though it is only temporary. It is worth it. People can once again sleep in their beds without fear."

"Makes sense…" _Treaties are the same… They never last long, but they always last just long enough to give people rest, and hope that they can live in peace._ Balthier thought.

"To defeat Sin, we'll have to travel to Zanarkand, and receive the final aeon…"

"Zanarkand?"

"She means ruins of an ancient city that was destroyed a thousand years ago."

Came Auron's voice from behind them. Balthier and Ashe looked back; He was leaning on a stone pillar. He walked towards them.

"So, is it really a ruined city?" Ashe asked excitedly.

"You'll know soon enough. You should get inside, and get some sleep." Auron turned around and walked back towards the inn.

"He's right, summoner."

Balthier said, smiling he was standing and offered a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. Ashe nodded and started to walk towards the inn, she stopped and turned back.

"You coming?" She asked, smiling.

Balthier nodded and walked over to her, they walked together into the inn.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know, Balthier didn't ponder long on who could've been Raminas' other guardian, or think of what Auron said for long, but I promise there will be more of him pondering this and more in upcoming chapters!**_


	18. The Chocobo Eater

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: With travel agencies there's Rin, with Rin, there's Al Bhed. All Al Bhed will be written in **_**Bold**_**. Hopefully that will help avoid confusion!**_

_**And thank you for the wonderful reviews!! Always appreciated!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 18: The Chocobo Eater_**

Balthier woke early the next morning. He stayed in bed for a little while, allowing himself to slowly wake up. He sat up and swung his feet of the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He got dressed and picked up his sword then exited the room and went out into the main lobby. Balthier was about to step outside when he bumped into someone.

"**Pardon me." **When the man saw Balthier's confusion, he added an explanation quickly. "I meant to say 'pardon me', but it came out in Al Bed."

"I see, so you're an Al Bed?"

The man nodded. "My name is Rin. Owner of this establishment. **Nice to meet you. **It means : Nice to meat you."

"Ah… Nice to meet you too. My name is Balthier."

A scream broke through the air, it was a woman.

"Someone help! The chocobos!!"

Auron came into the travel agency, he saw Balthier.

"That's our cue, lets go."

Balthier nodded and walked over to him, they exited the travel agency. Fran was by the door.

"There's a fiend by the chocobo coral."

"Must be big if someone needs help with it." Balthier commented.

"Right, lets go." Auron said.

Bach, Ashe and Vaan were already by the coral, though they were looking at the inn, there was a very large fiend with very long arms, short legs, and a large head standing on it, it growled, revealing it had two tongues. In its hand was a chocobo. It jumped down from the in and faced the group, the chocobo managed to free itself and it ran away. It now looked at the group angrily, blaming them for causing it to loose its meal.

Balthier unsheathed his sword, Auron placed his on his shoulder and faced the chocobo eater. The others went beside them. Ashe cast protect on the party. Auron ran towards the beast and swung his sword, it didn't even scratch it. Balthier swung his sword as well, to the same effect. Fran cast a fire spell at it. It charred its skin slightly, but the fiend seemed not to notice.

"Ashe, summon an aeon." Auron instructed the Summoner.

She nodded, everyone moved out of the way. She held her staff out in front of her, she spun it in a full circle, fire making a circle, that got smaller until it reached her hands. It moved down her staff and onto the ground at her feet. She knelt down and placed her hand on the ground, the fire spread outwards in a circle and the ground inside the circle became charred earth. A glyph appeared briefly before the ground shook and something broke through. Ashe was in the air, and a large dog-like beast with flames on its elbows and haunches came up and gently caught her, and gently placed her on the ground, she walked away from the aeon and it roared at the chocobo eater.

"Attack, Ifrit."

_Ifrit?_ Balthier thought back to the airship Ifrit that he had seen that night by the palace those two years ago. He didn't want to remember the entire even, and was curious as to how this aeon fought.

Ifrit ran towards the fiend and jumped into the air, flipping and bringing its claws down hard onto the fiend. Ifrit managed to scratch the beast's head. Blood started to trickle from its fresh wounds. The chocobo eater swung at Ifrit, and hit the aeon. It slid back towards the party, ripping up some earth with its paws. Ifrit shook his head to rid itself of the slight dizziness and roared.

"Ifrit, use Meteor strike."

Ifrit nodded and faced the fiend. He opened his mouth and a large ball of fire appeared, he closed his mouth and hit the ball of fire with his paw, sending it flying towards the fiend. The fiend was knocked back, close to the cliff behind.

"Ifrit! Do what you can to knock the fiend over the cliff!" Ashe said hurridly.

Ifrit nodded again. It used another Meteor Stirke. The chocobo eater slid back again. It was very near the edge of the cliff. Ifrit decided to push it off himself. Ifrit ran towards it, jumped and flipped in the air, bringing his claws down. The fiend jumped backwards, not realising it was close to the edge of a cliff, and jumped right off the cliff and into the water. There was a large splash, followed by pyreflies floating upwards. Ifrit nodded his satisfaction and turned to his summoner, who nodded, he was dismissed. He bounded off until he was needed again.

Ashe turned to face her guardians, all except Auron were awestruck. Vaan ran over to her and hugged her.

"That Aeon was increadible! Wow, I can't wait to see what the others after Valefore and Ifrit are like!"

Ashe just giggled. She was holding her staff horizontally, both hands in the middle of it. She stood patiently while Vaan, Fran and Basch were praising her. Auron and Balthier were standing off to the side.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yep, it was short, but I hope the way it accidentally committed suicide was worth it! And yes, the aeons nod a lot in this story! But they can't actually speak, so they have to communicate somehow! Also, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**_


	19. I'm the One

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII _**

**_Author's Notes: Terribly sorry for the horribly long update! I got really busy, May usually is for me!! And when I get busy, I also tend to get lazy with everything else. So without further ado, here's the next chapter! Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: I'm the One_**

The group was once again on its way, and this time with a free chocobo ride. A reward for helping with the Chocobo Eater. The second half of the highroad was much more treacherous. It was thinner with cliffs on either side. Though the chocobos easily carried them along a route they've taken many times before.

They arrived at the end of the highroad and the beginning of Mushroom Rock road. There was a gate-like building and crusaders were posted in various locations in the small space. There were cages with various sinspawn inside. The group dismounted their chocobos and they ran off back to the inn. Balthier walked over to Fran, who was watching the cages intently.

"I sense something terrible is about to happen." She said when Balthier arrived beside her.

"They're obviously planning something." Balthier said, he too felt something was going to happen, and now that Fran did too. He knew it for sure.

"Obviously."

Ashe, Basch, Vaan and Auron were already walking to the gate, Fran and Balthier walked over to them, they were talking to one of the crusaders.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass." He said politely.

"Why not?" Auron asked calmly.

"We're gathering sinspawn, to lure Sin into a trap. We don't want any watchers, it'd be a great risk to them." He paused and looked at the group. "Hey, you're a summoner and her guardians right? Sorry for the inconvenience."

Everyone just sighed and turned around, they were going to have to wait until it was over to get to Djose temple. As they walked back, Balthier noticed someone approaching, he recognised the blue hair. He groaned quietly. Two guado were walking behind him. Ashe noticed him as well and stopped walking, so did everyone else. Seymour approached the group, and Ashe prayed. Seymour stopped in front of her and prayed as well.

"So, we meet again, Lady Ashe."

Balthier felt his stomach churn as he spoke. He definitely didn't like the Maestor.

"You looked troubled. Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"W-well." Ashe turned and looked at the gate; she didn't need to say anything else.

"I see." He said as he walked towards the gate, and the crusader guarding it.

The crusader walked up to him and saluted.

"Maestor Seymour, let me show you to the command centre."

"Hold, I have a request."

"Y-yes?"

"I need to have Summoner Ashe and her guardians let through to the command centre."

"B-but Maestor Seymour… Maestor Seymour sir."

"Do not worry. I'll take full responsibility."

"Very well, they may pass." He saluted.

The crusader stepped aside and cleared the way; Maestor Seymour turned and faced Ashe and her guardians.

"It is done." He said.

"Oh… Thank you, your grace." Ashe bowed.

Seymour and his guado walked off ahead into the distance. Ashe was still bowing, even though the Maestor was no longer in view.

"It is time to go, Ashe." Fran said.

"R-right, let's go."

Ashe said, she and Fran walked on ahead, followed by Basch and Auron. Balthier and Vaan stood.

"I don't trust him." Balthier said, his arms were crossed.

"Better be careful with where you say that. He's a Maestor." Vaan cautioned. "C'mon, we better get going to catch up."

Vaan hit him on the shoulder as he started running. Balthier sighed angrily and jogged after him.

_**Mushroom Rock Road, Spira.**_

The group was just about to ride a large lift to reach the command centre when they heard yelling from nearby. Fran, Vaan and Ashe walked over, so did Basch, Balthier and Auron, but they hung back slightly. The two people who were arguing were Luzzu and Gatto. They caught the tail end of it.

"An orders an order, crusader. To your post." Lazzu spoke with authority and finality.

"B-but sir!" Gatto protested. Though he gave up and walked angrily to his post.

Lazzu noticed Ashe and the others.

"So, they let you through."

"Yeah, they did." Vaan spoke, they both sounded solemn.

"He sounded angry." Balthier motioned to Gatto.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt." Vaan said. "Why are you fighting anyway! Aren't the all mighty machina enough?" Vaan said angrily.

"They're not ready yet. They need us for support." Luzzu said.

Vaan grunted and moaned, waving his arms madly, he was too mad for words. He looked away from Luzzu, down at the path they had just been moments ago.

"Vaan, I may not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother." Luzzu spoke quietly.

Vaan turned and Fran rushed forward.

"No, don't." Fran urged.

Vaan looked at Fran, then back to Luzzu.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm the one who convinced him to enlist."

Vaan looked at Fran, who looked away, then back to Luzzu. He walked over to him slowly.

"I'm sorry." Luzzu said quietly.

Vaan looked at him for a moment, then stepped forward and punched him hard in the face, Luzzu was knocked of his feet. Vaan went for him again and Balthier ran forward to restrain him. Luzzu sat up, rubbing the side of his face. He looked at ease, more so than he had been earlier.

"When me and Recks used to blitz together. He always used the say that after we won the cup, he'd propose to Fran. Then one day he just up and joined the crusaders. Its because of you!" He yelled, he was still trying to free himself from Balthier's hold.

"Easy Vaan." Balthier said quietly.

"Recks also said to me." Luzzu was getting up slowly. "That being with your girl is nice. But keeping sin away from her, is better." He looked at Fran, she looked up at him then, she had still been looking away.

Vaan had stopped struggling, so Balthier let him go. He stood breathing heavily and turned to look at Fran.

"You knew?" He asked her.

"Luzzu told me… Before we left."

She said quietly, she couldn't bring herself to look Vaan in the eye. Luzzu chuckled.

"She hit me too."

Lucile then rode by on a chocobo.

"All crusaders in the vanguard report to the meeting hall immediately."

Luzzu looked at Fran and Vaan and started to walk towards the large lift.

"Luzzu." Vaan said, he stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Don't die out there."

Luzzu turned. "Why? So you can heat me some more?" He asked.

"That's right!" Vaan smiled, holding up his fist.

Luzzu gave a small smile and walked to the lift. Everyone just watched him go.

_**Crusaders Command Centre, Mushroom Rock Road, Spira.**_

The edge of the cliff was lined with cannons, some crusaders were posted at each. People were running back and forth, making some last minute preparations. Vaan was looking more and more crushed as he looked at each piece of Machina. Vaan walked over to one and kicked it, he yelled out and kneeled down, holding his foot. Balthier stood beside Fran, they both watched him.

"He really doesn't like them, does he?"

"Recks left the sword Vaan gave him behind and used an Al Bed Machina."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Vaan said angrily. "I just had these things!"

Fran sighed and shook her head, she knew better. Balthier noticed a familiar purple robe and groaned.

"What is it?" Fran asked, Balthier motioned towards Seymour. "You don't like him, do you?"

"I don't trust him either." He said as he folded his arms.

"Neither do I… I sense something about him, but I can't place a finger on it." Fran spoke with the same wisdom he remembered about the Fran he knew from Ivalice.

"We seem to be the only ones." Balthier commented.

"I do believe that Sir Auron doesn't trust him either."

Fran and Balthier looked at each other and nodded. Balthier walked over to where Ashe and the others were, and Fran walked over to Vaan, he too was now limping towards where Seymour was.

They had arrived shortly after Maestor Seymour did. He was giving a speech to the crusaders, all about how he was going to bear witness to these events, and how this day would go down in history.

"What's going on? Why is Maestor Seymour backing the crusaders!?" Vaan said angrily. "They're using Al Bed machina! It's against the teachings of Yevon!"

"They're willing to go against the teachings, for the greater good." Ashe spoke calmly. "Vaan, I believe Maestor Seymour sees that too."

Vaan turned around, he was at a loss for words, he looked at Fran, begging her silently to agree with him.

"I can only speculate." Fran said calmly.

Vaan hung his head, sighing angrily. Balthier had already been agitated, but not because the crusaders were going against the teachings. He had become agitated when Ashe spoke about Seymour.

"Ask him yourself." Auron said quietly.

Vaan turned around in time to see Maestor Seymour approached. He stopped and looked at Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron, it is an honour. I'd be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

"There is nothing to talk about." He answered and walked off.

"I see…"

He looked at Ashe, and Balthier had to walk off as well, before he did anything. He walked over to Auron, who was leaning against the wall of rock, he was looking out to the sea. Balthier too leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Do you think their plan of theirs could work?" Balthier asked.

He shook his head. "It'll take a lot more than just Machina to destroy Sin." He said calmly.

Balthier nodded.

"Who was the other guardian who went with you and Raminas?"

"All in due time."

Balthier sighed, he had expected that answer. Auron smirked.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Some history into what happened with Fran, Vaan and Reks in the past… Man, I created some really weird pairings in this story, oh wells!**_


	20. Operation Mi'Ihen

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own FFX nor FFXII**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the review!! And **__**Akimekura Amura**__** I almost forgot about that!! Lol Indeed, reading the 7**__**th**__** Harry Potter may slow me down. But I'll try not to let that happen!**_

_**Again, sorry for the slow update, but this is the first time I've been on the computer in 4 days!! Or is it 3? Lost count, anyways! Shopping for prom is beginning to be time-consuming. I wish everything was as easy as finding my dress was! But nope, shoes and jewelry are proving to be a lot harder! And my Vision of Escaflowne box set arrived recently, so I've been watching the series for the past few days. So between, shopping, Spiderman 3, Pirates 3, and Vision of Escaflowne, I've been busy! And other stuff to of course!! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Operation Mi'Ihen Part 1_**

The group were now standing inside a set of drapes that were set up as walls. They had passed a very frustrated Gatto. A man stood up from a chair and walked over to them. He wore orange robes and had no hair. He walked over to Auron and gave him a hug.

"It's been to long, Auron." He said as he let him go. "you must tell me what you've been doing these past ten years."

"He's Maestor Kinoc." Fran whispered to Balthier. "He's one of the four Maestors of Yevon, and leader of the warrior monks. He also commands the crusaders."

"At least he has a good reason for being here." He whispered back.

"Referring to Maestor Seymour are you?" Fran whispered, she was smirking, Balthier nodded.

Gatto came in and saluted.

"The men are ready and waiting for your command sir."

Kinoc tunred to him and saluted. "Good, dismissed."

"Sir." Gatto saluted again and walked out from the area.

"We don't have time for this now, do we?"

"This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them…dream a little longer." Kinoc said quietly to Auron.

"What?" Balthier said quietly.

"Lord Kinoc." Came Seymour's voice. Balthier groaned.

Kinoc walked over to him. "Yes, proceed."

"That Kinoc, a Maestor?" Auron asked to no one in particular.

"I heard that." Kinoc said. "A lot has happened in ten years." Kinoc walked over to Auron. "What were you doing and where?" he tried again to get the information he wanted.

"Fufilling a promise to a friend."

He walked away from Kinoc and rejoined Ashe and the others.

"Tell the Al Bed standing outside that its time to begin the operation." Kinoc began, he and Maestor Seymour began to walk away. "The fiends make break through, this area is not safe. Make sure you are prepared to defend yourselves."

"Will Sin come?" Ashe asked, she sounded nervous.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. And just to be sure, we'll encourage them to call out to it." A nearby crusader explained.

"You won't have to. Sin will come." Auron told them.

Everyone now turned their attention to the cage the sinspawn were in. It was being shocked and shocking the sinspawn inside. They started to call out to Sin, it was hard on the ears and Balthier rubbed his slightly. Suddenly, they heard a large crash! The cage was now broken and all the sinspawn inside were gone. Then, a large fiend landed on the cliff in front of them. It seemed that the sinspawn had merged together into one large one. It had a long, upright body, with a head on top, it resembled a centipede, but without all the legs. It had two large clawed arms on either side, near the ground. It also had to legs that were spread out from its body, supporting it. All the crusaders in the area quickly ran from the area. Ashe and the others took out their weapons and faced the beast.

Ashe quickly cast protect on everyone, and just in time. The large centipede swung one of its clawed arms towards them, and almost hit Basch, but the barrier took the blow instead, though he was knocked over with the blow. He stood up and faced the beast.

"I think we'll need a plan for this one." Balthier said as he looked at the sinspawn.

"I agree." Basch said.

"Vaan and Fran, you take care of its head." Auron spoke quickly. "Basch and Balthier, you handle the arms, I'll take the body, Ashe, take care of healing."

Everyone nodded and placed themselves into better positions. Vaan threw his ball at the beast's head, trying to use his Dark Attack. He hit the beast, but it wasn't blinded.

"It's immune." Fran told him as he caught his ball. "But perhaps we can blind it another way."

She held her hand in the air briefly and brought it down, a powerful Fira spell struck the beast's head. Vaan smiled at her and threw his ball again. The beast stumbled back slightly, shaking its head. Green liquid started to ooze from where it had been burned.

Balthier had just managed to seriously harm the left arm of the beast and it slumped to the ground useless. He looked over at Basch, and he too had managed to render its other arm useless.

Auron swung hard at the beast's body, causing a huge gash and green liquid started to ooze out, the fiend now had to slump because of the wound to its torso. Auron placed his sword back on his shoulder and walked over to the others.

Fran cast another Fira spell at the beast's head, it screeched in agony as its fleshed was burned once more. Balthier and Basch were standing back; it appeared that the sinspawn was nearing its death. Suddenly it lifted its left claw and swung at Balthier. He tried to dodge but it came to fast and he was hit. He was sent flying and landed hard in the dirt, where he rolled and slid for a few feet.

"Balthier!" Ashe said as she went over to him to cast cure.

Auron ran over to its left claw and swung hard at it, he managed to sever its claw and it disappeared into a few pyreflies. As he had suspected, the Fiend turned its attention to him and lifted up its other claw. Before it could swing at him, he ran over and swung his sword hard and severed its other hand, it too disappeared into many pyreflies. Auron walked away from the fiend as Fran cast another Fira at its head. The creature screeched and slumped over, its head landing on the ground. It was still squirming, and still alive.

They were about to finish it off when the water in the ocean rose into a large sphere and was rapidly approaching their location, Sin was coming. It broke threw the surface, it looked at everyone on the beach and on the cliff. The crusaders started to fire its cannons at Sin, it didn't even screech, it just stood there watching as it was being attacked by the machina. The chocobo knights then began their charge against sin.

Auron, Basch, Vaan and Fran stood near the edge of the cliff. Ashe was supporting Balthier, who was still looking a little worse for wear from the blow he'd received.

"Look out!" Auron said. He and the others quickly went for cover.

Sin then surrounded itself with a force field of a purplish blue colour. That then shot towards the people who were on the beach and on the cliffs. They people who were struck by this blow weren't just killed, they appeared to be evaporated, even the sinspawn that had fallen from sin were destroyed in its blast.

Dust hovered in the air, and for what seemed like ages, all was quiet. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Man things start getting so complicated from here on!! So unfortunately my chappies will be coming in slowly (please forgive me!) Since I want to make this awesome, and I still have some things to figure out! But hopefully it won't be too delayed! (I use exclamation marks often in my notes don't I?)**_


	21. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's notes: Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! And for those of you reading my other story **_**Take Me**_**, I know it has been a while since I updated it, but I have writer's block with it, and I'm trying to figure out how it should go. So again, sorry for taking so long! But on a good note: I updated within... 3 days is it? Aren't you proud of me? (Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Aftermath_**

Ashe opened her eyes, she was lying down on the ground and dust still floated in the air. She looked around and saw that a lot of the cliff had been destroyed. She looked around again and couldn't find Balthier, nor any of the others. She sat up quickly, and noticed something near her.

Seymour was standing in front of the sinspawn from earlier. It had completely healed itself! Ashe gasped. She saw her staff lying near her and grabbed it, she stood up. She looked to her right, and saw Auron standing there, he had his sword on his shoulder and he nodded to her. She nodded back. They ran over to Maestor Seymour and stood on either side of him. He had his staff out; he smiled when he saw Ashe approach. Ashe quickly cast protect on the three of them.

Seymour cast a Fira spell at the head of the beast. It turned a deep purple colour and slumped, though the sinspawn was still alive. Auron ran towards one of the arms and swung, cutting it off once again. Seymour had cast another Fira spell, this time at the other arm, causing the arm to die. They now turned their attention to the body. Before Auron could do anything, Seymour had cast a Fira spell at the body. He had killed the sinspawn and it disappeared into many pyreflies.

Ashe quickly looked around, she still couldn't see her other guardians and ran off towards where she had last seen them. She stopped when she had looked out to the sea, where Sin still was. The Al Bed were now aiming their large laser that was mounted on the top of a tower at Sin, and was powering it up. Sin turned its attention to the laser and faced it. The laser fired, but Sin put up its barrier. It was now a power struggle, the Al Bed inside the tower added more power, and it started to make the shield buckle inwards. Though, it caused a portion of the shield to shot out towards the tower, causing it to blow up.

Ashe could only watch as it was destroyed. Seymour was standing directly behind her, though she didn't actually notice. Auron stood nearby, keeping an eye on Ashe, and Seymour.

Below them on the beach the dust was still settling. Balthier lay face down in the sand. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. His vision was blurred and he looked around slightly. He could see destroyed cannons and bodies here and there, there was surprisingly little blood on the sand, considering the amount he saw that didn't look to be alive. His vision blurred once more, and things went black.

_He could see a tree, with a large glowing sphere in it. There were bushes around a large clearing, people were either walking or running by. The sky seemed to be flying past them at an incredibly fast speed. He looked around, he recognised some of the faces, they were crusaders from earlier. A small boy wearing a purple vest with its hood pulled and black shorts came before him, he shook his head and disappeared. The scene changed._

_He was standing in his father's office, though he could see a younger version of himself, watching his father quietly as he looked through some papers, as he was mumbling to himself. He then crossed the room, still mumbling and began to look through another pile of papers. Balthier's younger self just watched sadly and silently. He turned around and left the room._

Balthier opened his eyes slowly, he could see someone kneeling over him, and he could see the grey cloud filled sky above. He was lying on his back, though he couldn't remember why. He could vaguely remember waking up earlier, though he wasn't on his back. His vision was still blurred, but was getting better, he could now see it was a man kneeling over him, and he was wearing red. Balthier went to sit up and a large, black gloved him stopped him; he had grabbed his shoulder gently, yet strongly.

"Easy." Auron's voice said.

Balthier could now feel his body again and groaned. He was starting to remember what had happened, and he didn't like what he was remembering. He remembered being hit by the sinspawn, Sin attacked, and him falling from the destroyed cliff. He just lay there, not wanting to move, his body ached, and even the though of moving made pain shoot through his body.

He heard some footsteps rush towards him, and saw Ashe kneel down beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead, he hand felt nice.

"How is he?" She asked Auron.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Auron smirked and stood up. He slowly walked away.

Ashe looked down at Balthier and smiled.

"How are you?" She asked.

Balthier groaned. "Words cannot describe it."

Ashe gently picked up his left hand and held it in both of hers.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she quietly spoke words for a spell, a cure spell. Balthier felt a little better, though now he felt he could move. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Some sand fell off. He looked at Ashe, who looked at him, they both smiled. Ashe then looked over to someone else, Balthier turned his head to look and immediately regretted it, he felt nauseous just looking at that purple robed figure yet again. Ashe and Balthier looked at each other again.

"Excuse me." She said quietly.

She stood up and walked over to Balthier, he just looked out to the ocean ahead of him. It was still eerily quiet, and the scene before him could have been beautiful if it weren't for the destruction that surrounded him. Sin… It seemed all it was capable of was destruction. Though, there was something that was bothering him, and it wasn't the presence of Seymour. It was what he had felt earlier… Or more specifically… _Who_ he had felt earlier.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: For those who have figured out the significance: I know the timeline doesn't fit, but I have a solution… Which you'll find out about much later.**_


	22. The Temple of Thunder

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's notes: Umm…. Hi! Its uh, been a while uh? cowers under the desk I know I'm horrible lol, and I wish I could say I have a good reason but I don't. Truth is, I forgot! I've had this written for a while, but I forgot to upload it. **_

_**Well, hopefully you'll forgive me now that I've supplied it!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 22: The Temple of Thunder_**

Everyone was quiet as they made their way towards Djose temple. They still had a fair distance to walk still, and this part of Mushroom Rock Road had cliffs on one side, and a cliff wall on the other. What had happened was still on everyone's mind. And they were either too depressed or to tired to say anything.

One good thing had come from what happened. Not many fiends were left in the area, and the ones who were, were easily dispatched by either Basch or Auron. Fran was too tired to cast any more spells, Vaan had lost his ball, Ashe was keeping to supporting the two fighters, and Balthier was too tired, and still ached from what had happened.

Balthier had been very impressed by Ashe. Even though she had to perform another sending, and had witnessed the same things as they had, she still managed to remain happy, and still managed to smile. This helped Balthier keep his feet moving as they walked. The operation had reminded everyone of the importance of the pilgrimage, and they all agreed that it'd be best to get to the temple before nightfall. There, they could rest, and Ashe could receive another aeon.

In less time than expected, they reached a crossroad. One path led to Djose temple and the other led to the Moonflow. Vaan had told Balthier that it would be better if he saw it for himself, instead of having it be explained to him. Ashe ran towards the path that led to the temple. She stopped and turned around.

"Come on! We have to get to the temple!" Ashe said excitedly and started running again.

Vaan ran after her. Basch and Fran walked on ahead. Balthier went to follow.

"Hey, new guy." Auron said, Balthier turned around.

"How could you tell?"

Auron just smirked as he walked towards him. Balthier crossed his arms.

"The man you sensed when Sin was near. That is who Raminas's second guardian was."

Balthier just stared, he knew he had heard him correctly, but he found himself unable to believe it.

"How?" Was all he could manage to say.

"That would be best for him to explain." Auron said.

Balthier sighed. "That would be a little difficult."

"He may have died in your world, be he is not dead here… However, he is no longer human."

"What?" Balthier couldn't grasp it. His father died to years ago, yet somehow came here and was Raminas's guardian? _Impossible… Unless._ "Venat…" He whispered to himself.

"He did speak often of Venat." Auron said. "He also talked often of his son."

Balthier took a few steps away. Auron just watched him. Balthier sighed and turned around, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"It couldn't be though. My father died two years ago, and yet you say he came here ten years ago… And you already knew that he had died… Which would mean he came here after his death… But, that doesn't make sense."

Auron walked over to him.

"You'll find out the reason in due time." With that, he turned and started to walk down the road that led to the temple.

Ashe came running back, still smiling.

"Are you coming?" She called cheerfully to him.

Balthier sighed heavily and walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, when he saw his face, she looked concerned.

Balthier looked at her and forced himself to smile.

"I think, all I need is a nice soft bed." He said wearily.

Ashe grabbed his hand and started walking, Balthier followed.

"I'm sure they'll be one ready and waiting for you at the temple."

_**Djose Temple, Spira.**_

Before them was a large column made of stone. Lightning spared here and there from it. Balthier looked up, it didn't appear to be as impressive as the other two.

"Simple design…" Balthier said, as he looked up to it.

Ashe smiled. "If you're lucky, you'll get to see it in all its glory!" She said excitedly.

As if on cue, the stone suddenly lifted from the actual temple, which was well decorated. And started to float in circles around it, it appeared to be supported by lighting going to and from the temple and the boulders.

"Impressive." Balthier said quietly.

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth." Fran spoke.

"Which means there's already a summoner inside." Basch said, crossing his arms.

"I see."

Balthier said. He felt his vision blur slightly and closed his eyes briefly to rid himself the blurriness, he opened his eyes and his vision was back to normal.

"Let us hurry!"

Ashe said excitedly and walked briskly towards the entrance to the temple. Her guardians followed her inside. The inside of the temple looked much like the others, just with different colours. Statues of the High Summoners lined the room and people were praying at various ones. Three people walked down the steps that lead to the cloister of trials. A summoner and his guardians. The summoner and one of his guardians were older, perhaps around Balthier's age, and the other was quite young, perhaps around ten or so. Ashe and the summoner greeted each other with a prayer.

"Ahh, a summoner. May I ask your name?" He asked.

"I am Lady Ashe, from Besaid."

"Ahh I thought so. You look like your father."

"Have you met my father?" Ashe asked, surprised.

"No… But I did become a summoner, wanting to become High Summoner like him. Oh, forgive me, where are my manners. I am Isaaru."

"And I am Maroda, I guard my older brother." The man behind Isaaru said.

"And I'm Pacce!" The young boy announced proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ashe said, smiling.

"You must have some of your father's talent in you." Isaaru said.

"I-I've only just become a summoner." Ashe began humbly.

"I have an idea! Perhaps we should have a race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" He asked, smiling.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Ashe said, smiling as well.

"And now I must go, I wish you luck on your journey, Lady Ashe."

He prayed once again and walked around the group, his two younger brothers were already by the door waiting for him. Balthier watched them leave the temple. Ashe, Basch, Vaan and Auron were walking up the stairs. Balthier let a groan escape before he could stop himself. Today had been rather exhausting for the sky pirate.

"We must, it is the duty of the guardian." Fran said, knowing full well why Balthier was groaning.

Balthier simply nodded and the two head for the stairs. Balthier felt his vision blur again, though this time his vision stayed blurred when he tried to blink it away. He started to loose his senses and felt himself sway. He only heard one thing as his world went black once again.

"Balthier!" Ashe called. She had turned back to look at him, and in time too.

Fran looked back to him when Ashe had called out and caught him in time. Ashe pushed passed her guardians and walked over to him. Some of the temple's priests came over.

"He is fine. Just tired from the day and perhaps still a bit weakened."

"We have a few beds available still, despite the number of wounded that occupy our temple." One of the priests said.

Fran looked at Ashe.

"You go get the aeon, I will stay here and watch over him, if it would make you feel better."

Ashe looked at the vierra and nodded. She felt worried for Balthier, but she knew what she had to do. She had to pray to the fayth, so she could receive the aeon, and be one step closer to receiving the final aeon. She turned and walked back up the steps as Fran and the two priests brought Balthier to a nearby room.

"The Cloister of Trials lies ahead. Are you prepared?" A man asked, he stood in a doorway.

"I am." Ashe spoke with confidence.

"Very well." The man stepped aside to let them through.

Ashe turned and nodded to her guardians, who nodded back.

* * *

_**Author's Note: lol I will find any excuse I can to get out of having to write going through the cloister of trials, without using the line: after goign through lah-di-da-di-da. I gave an important piece of information regarding how Dr. Cid could have made it to Spira. :D Though a more thorough explanation will come…. Later. ;)**_


	23. Recuperating

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII _**

**_Author's Notes: Oooo Looky looky!!! I've updated twice in the space of a few days! You're all proud of me right:D Thank you for your wonderfull reviews (I believe I forgot to thank you last chapter) and of course, thank you all who have read this the entire way:D And have stuck with it, even though its updating has become, erratic._**

**_And without further ado, unto the next chapter:D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Recuperating_**

**_Chamber of the Fayth, Djose Temple_**

Basch was in his usual position by the door that lead to the fayth. Auron stood by the entrance/exit to the chamber of the fayth and Vaan slowly paced back and forth in the middle of the room. The hymn of the fayth could be heard and the three men felt at ease listening to it. It had definitely been a long day, and was about to get longer.

Dona and Barthello walked into the chamber and looked around.

"My, my, my… Still travelling with all these guardians…. Oh? Two are missing yet there's a new one… How interesting."

"Mind your own business, Dona." Vaan said as he walked by.

Dona just chuckled then looked over to Barthello who was standing in front of Auron.

"What is it Barthello?" She asked, sounding bored.

"You are Sir Auron, no?" Barthello asked.

"What of it?" He replied.

"May…. I shake your hand? Auron… No, Sir Auron! You're the reason I became a guardian!"

Auron chuckled and held out his gloved hand, Barthello shook it with both his hands. He let his hand go.

"Thank you sir, this means so much."

"Barthello enough, get over here."

Barthello ran over to Dona and started mumbling that he'd never wash his hand again. The door that lead to the Fayth opened and Ashe walked out, Basch supported her as she almost fell. Dona walked over to her.

"You owe much to your father. All these guardians, and sir Auron too? And I hear Maestor Seymour's quite taken with you. The world much seem different when you're the daughter of lord Braska."

"This has nothing to do with my father. I am travelling on my own as a full fledged summoner."

"Then try standing on your own two feet for once."

Dona walked past her and into the chamber beyond.

Djose Temple, Spira 

Balthier opened his eyes slowly, the room was bright and he squinted. He was in a soft and warm bed, it felt nice. He looked around the room and saw Fran standing by the door. He then sat up in bed quickly, having remembered what they were going to do. Fran turned to face him.

"Don't worry… She's already received the aeon."

Balthier sighed, Fran walked over to him.

"How long was I out?" Balthier asked, stretching his arms, he was feeling a lot better than he had been.

"A few hours. And don't worry, we weren't waiting for you to wake up, Ashe is still sleeping."

"I see…"

Fran walked to the door and opened it, she looked back at him.

"You were near Sin again… Are you alright?" Fran asked.

Balthier nodded, and she left the room, closing the door behind her. Balthier then remembered the conversation he had, had with Auron yesterday. He may be feeling better physically, but now, he had to deal with something else. Though, he still found it hard to believe. _"All in due time."_ Balthier sighed heavily. It seemed Auron didn't like to give the whole story in one sitting and instead liked to give it bit by bit, and leave you wanting to know what happens next.

He pulled the covers off his legs and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his arms on them, and hung his head down. He sighed, he couldn't come up with the answers he was hoping for. He stood up and walked over to the door.

_**Outside Djose temple, Spira.**_

Balthier walked outside to see the others, they were all standing near the temple, waiting for the summoner.

"Sleep well?" Basch asked when he approached.

"Very."

Balthier looked around and noticed Vaan wasn't with them.

"Where's Vaan?"

They motioned towards the side of the temple, he was with Luzzu. And from the look on their faces, and the fact that Gatto wasn't with them. He sighed and turned to the others. They nodded.

The guardians waited a little more for their summoner. _She must be exhausted from yesterday._ Balthier thought as he leaned against the temple. Fran walked slowly over to him and leant beside him on the wall.

"Perhaps you should check on our summoner?" She asked.

Balthier looked up at the Viera, she looked down and winked.

"Perhaps I should, then."

Balthier stood from the wall and walked to the temple door. He walked into the temple, and asked a nearby priest which room Ashe was in. He pointed to one, and thanking him, Balthier walked over to it. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He saw Ashe sleeping soundly in the bed. She was on her side, facing him, and on top of the covers. Balthier quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. A small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the sleeping Ashe. She stirred, mumbling slightly. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Her blue eyes staring at him sleepily. She sat up and bed.

"Good morning." Balthier said quietly.

"Good mor – Morning!" She stood up and looked worried. "It's morning? Ooo!" She walked over to a cabinet and started to look through it.

"It's alright, you're not the only one who slept in." Though his attempt to calm her down seemed to fall onto deaf ears as she looked around the room.

"I – I'll be right out! Tell the others, please!" Ashe said quickly as she continued to search.

Smiling, Balthier nodded and walked out of the room.

--

Balthier stood with Fran, Vaan and Basch. Auron stood by the temple. The doors to the temple opened, and a flustered looking Ashe ran out to them, holding her staff. Her hair was quite messy; she obviously left the temple before fixing it. She stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Morning, sleepy head!" Vaan said, smiling.

Ashe ran over to Auron and apologized to him as well.

"Really, there's no rush." Fran spoke calmly. "Come here, I'll fix your hair."

Ashe went over to them again and started trying to smooth out her bed head.

"A summoner with bed head? What's the world coming to?" Basch said, smiling.

"You could've woken me up!" Ashe said, she had stopped trying to fix her hair.

"Well, we called to you, but with all that snoring." Fran said smiling, and chuckling slightly.

"Hey!! Why's everyone picking on me?"

Everyone started laughing, even Auron. Ashe looked over at him, looking shocked.

"You too sir Auron?"

"Once lady Ashe fixes her hair, we'll leave."

He sounded like he was about to laugh at any moment. He walked over to the others, everyone was laughing, even Ashe started to laugh, even if she was the one being picked on by everyone. It felt good to laugh, after everything that had happened, they all needed it. They started walking back down the road that would lead them to the crossroad they were at before, and now, they were headed to the Moonflow, and Guadosalam beyond that. Fran had explained to Balthier it was the home of the Guado, and where Maestor Seymour's mansion was.

* * *

_**Author's Note: A lighter chapter to ease the mood! I love watching Barthello and Auron in the Chamber of the Fayth, so I just had to put that in! And of course when everyone is picking on Yuna, well Ashe in this case. :D I may edit this chapter later on, I'm not super proud of it, but I can't quite tell what I don't like about it…**_


	24. Crossing the Moonflow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Another slow update, terribly sorry. But I actually have a good excuse this time! I was really busy with parties and prom that it was INSANE!! And afterwards I was in a: I'm not doing anything that requires thinking, mood. Especially yesterday right after prom, since I went to bed at around 2am. And I wasn't too happy with this chapter and did a lot of editing, and I'm leaving it as it is.**_

_**Thank you for all those who continue to read this, and thank you for your reviews… (Or was it just one last chapter? I can't remember :D).**_

* * *

**_Chapter 24: The Moonflow and Shoopuffs_**

The group made their way towards the moonflow. It was a long walk, with a fair amount of fiends, which were getting stronger. Though, they never had any real problems with fiends, and the upside was that Fran and Ashe's magics were growing stronger. Ashe could now cast cura as well as shell and a few other spells and Fran could cast blizzara, thundara and watera. They had only encountered one problematic fiend, an ochu. And though Fran dealt a lot of damage with Fira, it wasn't enough. So Ashe had summoned her newest aeon, Ixion. It was a beautiful unicorn, with a golden horn, its mane was braided and beads were at the end of each braid along its mane. Electricity sparked from it as it did battle.

The scenery was beautiful in this area, cliffs were smooth and lots of greenery grew in the area, a nice change from the harsh landscape of Mushroom Rock Road. They didn't pass many people on the roads. They eventually met up with two Vierra along the road, which Balthier found intruiging. He thought of the Vierra in Ivalice, and how strick they were about leaving their wood.

Fran tensed as they neared and began to scowl.

"What is it that you want?" Fran asked, crossing her arms.

"Believe it or not, Fran, we're not here to bother you."

The one on the left spoke. She was wearing a silver shirt, it had three-quarter length sleeves. The shirt ended just above the Vierra's belly button. She wore a short skirt around her hips. It ended about halfway down her thigh. She was wearing silver knee high stiletto boots.

"Why are you here, then?" Fran asked, still scowling.

"We're here to warn you." The one on the right said, smiling.

She was wearing an outfit similar to the other Vierra. Though hers was black and instead of a skirt, she wore tight fitting pants that very clearly showed off the muscle on her legs. She wore the usual stiletto sandals that most Vierra wore.

"Warn me of what?" Fran asked, her patience was wearing thin.

"Something has been taking summoners." The silver dressed one spoke.

"Wouldn't it be sad if Fran ended up Summoner-less as well as homeless?" The black one said to her friend, laughing slightly, a sly grin on her lips.

"It would." The other said, she too smiled. She looked at Fran. "You've been warned."

And with that the two Vierra left, walking ahead of them. Fran watched them go, her eyes narrowed.

"Let us be on our way."

Fran said angrily and continued walking; Ashe joined her, with Basch and Auron following them closely. Vaan and Balthier walked slightly behind them.

"Who were they?" Balthier asked Vaan.

"Bjern and Yenka." Vaan whispered. "Fran and them used to be friends before she left her village."

Vaan quickly stopped talking, Fran had cast him a dark look. Balthier chuckled, Vierra still had their incredible hearing in Spira. He was curious though, why Bjern and Yenka were teasing Fran about leaving her home, when they had done the same… Unless the Vierra weren't as strict as they were in Ivalice. _Which would mean that there's another reason why they would be taunting her._

_**The Moonflow – South Bank, Spira.**_

A beautiful river was flowing slowly passed them as they stood, watching its silent beauty. Purple flowers stuck out from the water near the bank, Ashe was kneeling by and looking at them, a small smile on her face. Balthier had never seen such a beautiful river before, and it glowed a bright orange with the setting sun.

"When night falls, a large cloud of pyreflies gather here, filling this area with many beautiful colours." Ashe said, she looked out across the river. "Making the Moonflow a river of stars." Ashe smiled. "I'd love to see it someday."

"Well, nightfall isn't that far away." Vaan began.

"We don't have time." Auron said with authority.

Vaan sighed.

"Well, then we'll come back here, after we beat sin." Balthier suggested.

No one answered they weren't meeting his gaze either, and they looked…sad. Balthier sighed. _There's something they're not telling me._ He thought. Ashe stood up and turned to the others.

"We should hurry! We don't want to miss the shoopuff!" Ashe said smiling, she walked down the path that ran beside the river.

"Shoopuff?" Balthier asked Vaan, who just smiled. "Let me guess?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

Vaan ran to catch up with Ashe. They all walked on, towards what looked like a station of some sort. Balthier stopped in his tracks when he saw a large blue, thing of some sort walk by. It had a large nose that was curled inwards, making a spiral. It walked slowly by. On its back was a small rectangular saddle, with a cover.

"That's a shoopuff." Vaan said crossing his arms and looking at it.

"We're riding that?" Balthier said, looking at Vaan.

"Oh yeah, its really fun!"

Balthier looked back to the shoopuff. _I wish I had the Strahl with me…_ He though to himself. He'd rather try to fly over the sandseas than ride that. Vaan ran over to Ashe and Basch, who were standing in line. Fran and Auron walked over to them, and stood there, waiting for the shoopuff to be ready. Ashe smiled and waved Balthier over, who, reluctantly, obliged.

"You're going to love riding the shoopuff! It's soo much fun!" Ashe said smiling.

"You've ridden them before?" Balthier asked, she nodded and Basch sighed.

"Ten years ago just after her father's calm had started." Basch explained. "She had fallen off when the shoopuff shook. It lifted her back onto its back." He sighed again. "She jumped in three more times after that."

"Oopsie…" Ashe said sheepishly. Basch chuckled.

A blue skinned creature appeared near a large crane. It had large yellow eyes on the sides of its head.

"All aboardsss." It called in a very strange voice.

Ashe practically floated onto the crane. She was bouncing up and down as everyone got onto the crane and it lifted them upwards, so they could easily climb into the seating that was set up. Balthier was reminded again of just how different this Ashe was. She did have some similarities with the Queen he knew from Ivalice. But she was much more carefree… _Much_ more. The shoopuff started to move towards and into the water. They were now crossing the serene waters of the Moonflow.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__**And thus is my talent at coming up with names, Bjern and Yenka (Bjern is pronounced like Mjern). Yes, I don't have the wonderful Ronso in my fanfic U-U But it was necessary for simplicity's sake, and for the story's sake. I'm not entirely happy, but it would be odd, and there would be something missing if there were Vierra as well as the Ronso. So instead of the Ronso guarding Mt. Gagazet, it's the Vierra.**_

**_And as some of you noticed last chapter I wrote Barthello and Dona isntead of Rika and ... Whats her name again? I can just never remember those two, I rarely do remember those who didn't have voices in the game, they just fade from my memory, so I will stick with Barthello and Dona (and I have a soft spot for Barthello)._**

_**I just had an idea that may help me be more regular about updates. If I set a specific time of the week for me to upload chapters. Perhaps once or twice a week. Tell me what you like in either pm or review, or e-mail.**_


	25. Trouble in the Water

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

_**Author's Notes: Thank you very much for the review!! It is greatly appreciated, as are all those who read this fic.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 25: Trouble in the Water_**

Balthier was leaning back in the soft cushioned bench, he had his left arm on the edge and he was looking out at the Moonflow. He was in the corner, it was very comfortable, and with the slow pace of the shoopuff, it was relaxing. Ashe was leaning over the edge, looking down into the water. Basch was trying to get her to sit down, with little success. Fran and Vaan were sitting near each other, looking out at the Moonflow as well. Auron was sitting opposite Balthier, looking around at everything. Balthier understood why he was called the legendary guardian. He had kept his cool while sin attacked, and was an incredible fighter and he protected Ashe well. Though, he did still want to know what else he was keeping from him, and what the others were hiding as well. Earlier, Vaan and the others had explained in a little more detail about forbidden machina, after Auron had pointed out the ruins of a city below the waves. They said there used to be a machina city built on many bridges over the water, and when sin came, it was easily destroyed. They also had explained that Yevon tells them which mahina they can and cannot use, Machina like the ones used in the Blitzball stadium in Luca were acceptable, and machina like the ones used in operation Mi'Ihen wer forbidden. They also explained that many years ago, the people of spira kept making more and more powerful machina, and a war erupted between them. The people feared that the world would be destroyed. Sin appeared shortly and destroyed all the cities and its machina.

Then shoopuff shook violently, and stopped moving.

"What was that?" Ashe said, she was still standing.

"Sit down." Auron said.

Ashe went to sit down, but an Al Bhed came and grabbed her, and jumped into the water. Balthier sprang to his feet and grabbed his sword and jumped into the water. Vaan also jumped into the water, along with his new ball he had bought before they boarded the shoopuff. Together, he and Balthier swam downwards towards some bright lights that moved around. As they neared, Balthier could see that the lights were attached to tentacles that moved around, and those tentacles were attached to a piece of Machina. The body of the machina resembled the one they had fought in Luca and on top of the machina was a sphere, inside was Ashe. She pounded against the sphere, trying to break free.

The machina opened up slightly and fired to missles at them, they quickly swam out of the way and the missiles hit some ruins nearby, destroying them. Balthier swam up to the thing and slashed at one of the three prongs that seemed to generate the sphere, but to little effect. He swung at it again, barely scratching it. He swore silently and swam away for a bit, he looked over at Vaan who looked at him and shrugged. He too was having the same luck as Balthier. The machina opened up again and shot two more missles, they quickly dodged out of the way. Balthier looked at the machina then got an idea. He hoped that this Vaan knew at least one of his Quickenings. Smirking, he seethed his sword. Vaan looked over at him and he winked. _This thing doesn't appear to be too powerfull._ As he closed his eyes and concentrated, he hoped that the shell Ashe was in would protect her.

He felt his feet touch solid ground and felt the familiar six balls of fire come near him and circle around him. He opened his eyes and pointed at the machina, the fire balls rushed forwards and collided with it. A large pillar of fire shot upwards, engulfing the piece of machina. Balthier felt himself in the water once more, and looked over at Vaan, who looked shocked. It appeared that this Vaan didn't know about quickenings. He then looked over at the Machina that was in very bad shape. Some parts were hanging here and there. And, to Balthier's joy, the sphere on top of it was still intact, along with Ashe.

Balthier swam towards the machina and destroyed one of the pillars with his sword, it had been heavily damaged. The sphere disappeared and Ashe floated in the water. Balthier sheathed his sword and held onto her hand and swam towards the surface, with Vaan following. Leaving the machina to either blow up or float down to the bottom, Balthier didn't care.

Their heads broke the surface of the water, near the Shoopuff. It was still standing where it had been before Ashe had been taken. They swam over to the shoopuff.

"What was that!?" Vaan asked Balthier excitedly as they swam.

"A quickening… I'll try to explain it to you once we're back on the shoopuff."

Vaan smiled, and Balthier looked at Ashe, who was still holding onto his hand and swimming slightly behind him, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Basch leaned out from the opening in the platform that had been closed off by a net. He held his hand out for Ashe to grab. Balthier and Basch helped her back onto the Shoopuff, then Balthier, then Vaan. The three were soaking wet.

"Nothing like a nice dip to refresh oneself, eh?" Balthier said smiling.

Ashe and the others chuckled. Balthier retook the seat he had before, and Ashe and Vaan took theirs. This time, Ashe sat down, and everyone made sure she stayed sitting for the rest of the crossing.

_**The Moonflow – North Bank, Spira.**_

Vaan, Balthier and Ashe had been given towels as soon as they got off the lift, so they could dry off slightly. Night was rapidly approaching, and they had to be on their way. They were going to spend the night in Guadosalam, much to Balthier's disappointment.

"Perhaps he won't be there." Fran offered, though, she herself didn't believe her words.

"Let's hope." Balthier replied as he rubbed the towel against his hair to get as much water out of it as he could.

After restocking their supplies, they headed out towards Guadosalam.

Balthier and Ashe walked along ahead of the others. They didn't say anything, but they didn't actually need to. They enjoyed each other's company, and were enjoying the peacefulness of the woods around them. They neared a bend in the road, it was also a very small beach to the waters of the moonflow. Someone lay there face down, in a black and red wet suit.

"Oh my!" Ashe said and ran over to her.

She knelt down beside the person. _Definitely a woman._ Balthier thought, smirking slightly. Ashe gently touched the girl's shoulder, she stirred and sat up. She was wearing goggles. Her wet suits had scratches and holes here and there, some blood trickled from some of them too. She stood up and reached behind her, unzipping a zipper. She removed her arms from her wetsuit. A pink tank top became visible, she also wore green armbands on her arms. She started to take the suit off her wet legs, which took some time and effort. She was wearing fairly short, yellow shorts. The white scarf she wore around her neck hung freely now. She managed to get the suit off and she kicked it off to the side. On her feet she wore short boots. They were white and blue. She took off her goggles, it was attached to a headpiece of sorts that she had too pull off her head. She threw the goggles aside and Balthier immediately recognised the face, he sighed. Ashe didn't notice his sigh, though she too recognised this person, but for another reason entirely.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: And that makes 7! All seven party members are now in the story! Yay!! **__**Three guesses who it is! Lol Though I doubt you'll need them. ;)**_


	26. The Al Bhed Named Penelo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: I know, another slow update from me, (slaps hand ) but I'm updating now! Thank you for your reviews, they are appreciated as always! And this fic has now reached 6000 views:D Thank you to all who read this, it means a lot! And of course to those who favourite and alert this as well. **_

_**And now, onto the next chapter!**_

* * *

_** Chapter 26: The Al Bed Named Penelo**_

The blond hair girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"That really hurt you know!" She told them.

Ashe smiled and giggled. "I tried to warn you, Penelo!"

"Yeah but!"

"Hey! What are you two up to?" Vaan voice came from behind.

Balthier didn't look back; he was looking at this world's version of Penelo. Her hair was the same colour, and perhaps the same length. Though he couldn't really tell since Penelo from Ivalice always wore her hair in braids. Vaan and the others caught up and looked at Penelo.

"Oh? Whose this?" Vaan asked.

"My name's Penelo." She said cheerily to Vaan, even though she looked a bit awkward.

Fran and Ashe looked at each other, then Ashe pulled Penelo to the side and, along with Fran walked a little distance away from the others.

"We need to discuss something." Ashe said to the others.

"Girls only!" Penelo said.

The three girls talked in hushed tones. Balthier was already noticed how different this Penelo was from the one he knew. She seemed to be less mature, and definitely was spunkier. The three girls seemed to have come to an agreement and walked back to the group. Ashe walked over to Auron.

"Um, Sir Auron? I would like Penelo to become my guardian."

Auron walked over to Penelo.

"Look at me." He said quietly. She did so hesitantly, her eyes closed. "Open your eyes."

"O-okay."

Penelo opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with her green, spiralled pupil eyes. Auron smirked.

"As I thought."

"No good?" She asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"A hundred percent!" She smiled. "So… Can I?"

Auron turned to Ashe.

"If she wishes it."

"I do." Ashe replied.

"Very well." Auron walked away, giving the others some space.

Penelo turned to the others.

"The name's Penelo, at your service!"

"Nice to meet you." Vaan said.

He, Penelo and Basch started talking, Fran and Ashe waved Balthier over. He walked over to them casually.

"Penelo's my cousin, she's an Al Bed." Ashe whispered.

"Don't tell Vaan, you know how he is around Al Bed." Fran cautioned, also whispering.

"You have my word, I won't tell him a thing." Balthier smiled when Ashe smiled.

After all the introductions had been made, they headed on their way to Guadosalam.

_**Guadosalam, Spira.**_

The entrance to Guadosalam was very beautiful, though the site of it made Balthier's stomach churn. He knew that he was going to be there, he could feel it, and he didn't like it. The entrance had blue stone, and the tree branches formed a ceiling overhead, it was dimly lit in the entrance. Though light seeped through green glass, that were held in place by roots, that formed a beautiful design. They descended down the entrance, and were now officially inside Guadosalam.

Large roots served as the paths, houses and the other building were built inside the tree trunks and roots. Guados walked around, and beautiful music filled the air. Balthier would have felt calm in any other circumstance, but all he could feel now was disgust and anger. Fran looked uneasy, which only added to Balthier's discomfort. Even though this Fran was different, she did have the same intuition, which she seemed to be showing more and more around Balthier.

A green haired guado approached them. He wore a pale green overcoat, with purple sleeves, over a white shirt and dark green pants.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Ashe." He said as he stopped in front of them. "I am Tromell Guado, I'm in the direct service of the great Seymour Guado."

Balthier groaned when he heard the name. Just as he had expected, he was here. And something told Balthier they'd be seeing him soon.

"The Maestor has important business with the lady summoner." He said looking at Ashe.

"W-with me? What ever could it be?" Ashe seemed surprised.

_Please, its obvious he just wants a chance to flirt with her more._ He thought angrily. He was scowling, and crossed his arms.

"Please, come to our manor." Tromell said, motioning to a pink door at the other end. "All will be explained there. Of course, your friends are also welcomed."

Tromell turned and headed towards the Manor, everyone followed, except for Balthier. He was still standing with his arms crossed. Fran noticed and walked back towards him.

"Let us get this over with as soon as we can?" Fran said calmly.

Balthier grunted. And started walking towards the manor as well, Fran smirked and followed. She knew full well why he was so bothered by entering the manor, though, she wasn't about to hurt his pride by mentioning it. _Chances are he hasn't accepted it himself yet._ They rejoined the others outside the manor door. The double door swung opened and let the group inside. The entranceway had pink flooring. There was a staircase on both sides of the room; they looked like they were made from tree branches and roots. It seemed everything in Guadosalam was made out of roots or branches. Balthier felt uneasy as he stepped inside. Everyone spread out as they entered, Fran went to examine the portraits that hung on the walls along the staircase, Auron stood near a doorway, and leaned against the wall, Basch stayed near Ashe, who stood in the centre of the room, she looked nervous. Vaan was on the other staircase, examining the portraits on that side of the room. And Penelo stood near Ashe. Balthier decided to walk over to Fran, since he knew that she too felt uneasy about this situation.

"Who are they?" He asked, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"These are the previous leaders of the guado." Fran stated.

Balthier looked at the pictures, all the previous guados looked very similar, with green hair, instead of blue. Now that he thought about it, all the guado, other than Seymour, that he had seen had green hair. Seymour also looked slightly more like a hume than a guado.

"Seymour looks different from the others."

"You didn't know?" Fran asked, she cast a look at the other side of the room, at one of the portraits there. "Maestor Jyscal married a hume."

"So, Seymour's a half guado, then." Balthier said, looking over at the portrait at the bottom of the stairs, the one he assumed was Maestor Jyscal.

"That's right."

Fran and Balthier quietly looked at the portraits a bit more, though Balthier wasn't focusing on them. He thought to Ashe. He turned slightly and looked at her, she still looked nervous. He walked slowly down the stairs and towards her, his arms still crossed.

"Why does he want to see me?"

He heard her ask Basch, who just shrugged. She nervously held the nail of her thumb in her mouth. Balthier never though he'd see the day where Ashe was nervous, especially when meeting a leader like Seymour was. Before Balthier could say anything to her, the door at the back of the room opened and in walked Tromel. _Perfect timing._ He thought angrily.

"This way, please." Tromell stood beside the door and motioned for them to enter.

They all walked through the door and into the room beyond. It was more of an oval shape, with a long rectangular table running along the middle of it. Various fruits, meats, and other foods were set up for them.

"Eat whatever you like." Tromell said as he entered the room behind them, closing the door. "I will go inform Lord Seymour of your arrival."

He walked across the room and through some double doors on that end of the room. Vaan and Penelo went straight for the table and started eating. Auron stood near the wall by the door, Basch stood near Ashe, who wasn't even looking at the food, she still had the nail of her thumb in her mouth. She wasn't chewing it; she just held it there in her mouth. Balthier felt to sick to even think of eating, and he had a feeling Fran, who stood along one of the walls, felt the same. Balthier paced slightly and slowly. He didn't like it when he was made to wait, and he disliked it even more now that it was Seymour making them wait. The doors opened and in stepped Tromell and Seymour. Balthier truly felt he was going to loose what little food was in his stomach.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I do hope I'm displaying his jealousy well:) And I didn't review it as well as the others, since Balthier's reactions are very similar to mine, and I didn't feel like reading through it properly! ;) Thanks for reading!**_


	27. An Interesting Proposition

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews!! They're always appreciated! And just to clarify Penelo's hair style: She just wears it down, and is slightly longer than shoulder-lengthy by about two inches or so. :) Hope that helps!!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: An Interesting Proposition**_

Maestor Seymour stood at the far end of the room and faced them, he prayed.

"Welcome!" He said.

"You wanted to see me?" Ashe asked, now standing a fair distance away from him in the centre of the room.

"Please, make yourselves at home, there's no rush."

"Please keep this short. Ashe must rush." Auron said from the other end of the room.

"My apologies, its been a while since we've had guests. Lady Ashe, this way." He motioned for her to join him by his side.

Balthier was having trouble keeping himself from glaring. He was standing near the back of the room, near Auron. Basch was near the front; Fran was now with Vaan and Penelo who were looking towards the front, at the Maestor. Ashe slowly walked towards him.

As Ashe walked towards the front, the room went black, then, turned into a night sky, with lights and stars flying past them. Ashe looked first at the ground, which appeared to longer be there, then around as a group of lights flew past her.

Seymour walked towards her, and stood behind her, everyone had turned their attention towards the direction in which the lights were speeding of too, it appeared to be a nebula of sorts.

"This is a recreation of the visions of the departed who are in the Farplane."

The scene changed, they were now in a bustling city, and many people walked by. They were now starting to fly above the city, it was a wonderful view.

"Where is this?" Penelo asked as she looked at the city.

"Zanarkand. As it appeared one thousand years ago. She once lived in this metropolis."

"Who?" Ashe asked, looking up at Seymour.

The scene switched again. They were inside a large bedroom and a woman with silver hair sat on the edge of the bed. She wore very little clothing, if it could even be considered clothing.

"Lady Yunalesca." Ashe said when her eyes saw the woman sitting on the bed.

"She was the first person to defeat sin. Though, she did not do so alone."

Just as Seymour finished his sentence, a man walked in. Lady Yunalesca stood and the two held each other closely.

"Those two held a strong bond of love. That held them together for all eternity."

Balthier glanced over at Seymour, he didn't like where this conversation was headed. Seymour leaned in close to Ashe, and whispered something in her ear. Balthier's eyes narrowed. Ashe gasped and held a hand to her now open mouth as he stood straight again and looked into her eyes.

They were once again back in the room they had been in before. Ashe quickly walked away from Seymour and went for the nearest glass of water. She gulped the entire thing down in one breath. Seymour watched her smiling, and Balthier watched him, glaring. Ashe walked over to where Fran, Penelo, Vaan and Basch stood.

"Wow, your face is beet red!" Penelo exclaimed, looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Fran asked.

"He…. He asked me to m-marry him!" Ashe said, holding her hands to her now hot face.

"What?!" Everyone in the room seemed to exclaim at the same time.

Balthier didn't know his eyes could narrow anymore than they already had. He glared at Seymour, and clenched the fist of his covered hand so much it hurt, though, he didn't feel it. All he could feel was his hatred for Seymour.

"You know what Ashe must do." Auron said looking at Seymour,

"Of course… She, like other summoners of Spira must defeat Sin and bring peace to the people of Spira. But this means more than just bringing peace, she must also bring happiness to the people. I proposed to Ashe, as a Maestor of Yevon."

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron began. "A moments diversion may amuse an audience but it changes nothing."

Seymour didn't look dissuaded, in fact, he looked amused.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts."

He replied, looking from Ashe to Auron. He turned his attention back to Ashe and slowly walked over to her. Balthier had to look away, he couldn't stand to look at Seymour, especially to see him look at Ashe in the way he did.

"There's no need to answer now. Please, think it over." He said.

"Then let us do so. We leave." Auron started to walk away.

"Lady Ashe, I await your favourable answer."

Balthier was glad he was at the other end of the room, if he were any closer he was sure he would've gotten them into trouble. He had a feeling the guado wouldn't be friendly towards them after he had attacked the Maestor. Auron continued to walk towards the door.

"Why are you still here sir?" Seymour asked Auron, who stopped walking.

Everyone else too stopped and faced the Seymour, they looked back and forth between Auron and Seymour. Balthier looked from Auron to Seymour as well, though he kept his gaze on Auron more than Seymour.

"I beg your pardon. We guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Before Seymour could say anymore, Auron walked through the door and out of the room, Balthier followed soon after, glad to be placing some distance between himself and the guado Maestor. The others too began to walk away from the Maestor and out of the manor.

Ashe sat on a bench still catching her breath. Everyone stood around her, watching her. Balthier stood a little distance away, still trying to calm himself down. Fran, and Vaan appeared to be doing most of the talking, he wasn't actually paying any attention. _He barely knows her, and yet he comes out and proposes!_ He was mentally shouting in his head. _And why is this getting me so mad!_ He enjoyed Ashe's company, and she did make him smile. But, he couldn't understand why he felt so angry at another man proposing to her… He never did like other men trying to swoon women while he was around, but he never actually got mad.

"I'm going to the Farplane." Ashe said standing up and facing everyone.

Balthier snapped out of his mental argument and turned to face her, his face softening for the first time since they entered Guadosalam.

"I'm going to visit my father, and make my decision then."

"Go on, we'll be behind you." Fran said.

Ashe nodded and began to walk up the roots, everyone followed, Balthier in the back, he didn't want anyone to see his face, especially not Ashe.

Everyone was now walking up a set of stairs, they had just passed through a tunnel. Auron and Penelo stopped at the landing, everyone else walked into the Farplane. The entrance was a large circle, it seems to be a force field of some kind.

"You two not going in?" Balthier asked.

Penelo was on his left, sitting on the railing. Auron was on his right, leaning against the railing.

"I don't belong there." Auron spoke quietly. "Searching the past to find the future. That's all that is there, I need it not."

"And you're not actually going to see the dead." Penelo spoke. "They're just memories. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. Memories are nice, but that's all they are. I like to keep mine to myself."

"I see."

Balthier said, he looked up to the entranceway. He wondered if he could find some answers, like the one that had been nagging him. Had his father actually come here? _Only one way to find out._ He walked up the stairs and up to the entrance, he hesitated slightly, but walked through, it almost felt like he was walking through water. When he walked through, he was on a stone platform that appeared to be floating. Though he couldn't see what he was floating above, since thick clouds surrounded the platform. Basch stood near the entrance, keeping an eye on Ashe, Vaan was talking to an ethereal form of his brother Fran stood nearby, watching, and Ashe was talking to two people, obviously her father and mother. Balthier walked over to Ashe. He heard him coming and looked back, and smiled. Balthier felt himself smile, despite how he was feeling.

"I've decided." She said quietly looking at her parents again.

"So soon?"

She nodded. "I remember the day that my father's calm began. I was seven. Everyone in the streets of Bevelle were laughing and cheering. Everyone was so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make people happy." She paused. "I have to think of what everyone in Spira wants, not just what I want."

_She and the Queen are different in many ways… But are also similar in many ways._

"Ashe…"

Balthier began slowly, what did he want to tell her? He suddenly felt like he needed to tell her something, but couldn't think of what. She turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We should, go back and tell Seymour your answer."

Ashe nodded. "Indeed."

She turned and started to walk towards the exit. Balthier sighed. _We should go back and tell Seymour your answer… Nice going Balthier!_ He scolded himself mentally. He sighed and looked out at the vastness of clouds, he could faintly see water running below them, in brief glimpses as the clouds moved. He thought of his father, and looked out expecting to see him appear before him… He didn't… Balthier sighed, perhaps Auron was right… Perhaps his father had really come here, but how? It still didn't make any sense, but the fact that he couldn't see him here, meant one thing was certain: he was alive… But how?

He turned around and walked over to the others, Vaan had finished talking to his brother, and Fran now stood beside Ashe, Basch as well.

"Everyone ready?" Ashe asked.

Everyone nodded and they walked back through the entranceway. They walked down the stairs, passed some guado who were headed into the Farplane. They heard gasps coming from behind them and everyone turned. A soul was trying to exit the Farplane!

"M-Maestor Jyscal!" One of the guado cried.

"He does not belong here. Ashe, send him." Auron instructed.

Ashe nodded and walked back up the stairs, towards the Maestor. She stood in front of him, still unsure. He looked desperate to do, or perhaps say something. _Should I try to listen to him?_

"Send him now." Auron called up to her.

Ashe sighed and did so, Jyscal disappeared, back into the Farplane, though Ashe noticed something drop from him as he disappeared. She bent down and picked it up, it was a sphere. She quickly tucked it away where she kept her potions, in a small pouch. She stood up and rejoined the others. _I'll have to find time to watch it, but not now._ She told herself.

"Talk later, we leave now." Auron sounded out of breath, and walked down the stairs ahead of them

They talked as they walked back down the tunnel they had come earlier, Balthier only listened, he didn't know enough about this world to be able to speak on the matter.

"Was that really Lord Jyscal?" Vaan seemed to still be shocked.

"I doubt that a man like Lord Jyscal wouldn't have been sent after his death." Ashe put in.

"He must have a strong emotion tying him to this world." Fran said.

"That's against the rules isn't?" Penelo asked.

"It means he died an unclean death." Auron said.

_**Outside Guado Manor, Guadosalam**_

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Vaan asked the guado standing outside the manor.

"Just that, he left shortly for Macalania Temple." He replied.

"I see, thank you." Ashe said bowing.

Vaan and Ashe returned to the others, who waiting by the bench.

"He's at Macalania Temple." Ashe informed them.

"Odd that he would leave so soon after his father tried to leave the Farplane." Fran said, more to Balthier than anyone else, who nodded, understanding her meaning.

"What is it, Ashe?" Auron said, looking at Ashe.

"It's nothing." She replied, she looked concerned.

"You're a poor liar." He replied.

"It's true its nothing! We should be going now." She said quickly and headed for the exit.

Everyone walked towards a tunnel that lead outside of Guadosalam.

"Next is the thunder plains." Penelo said quietly, looking scared. She seemed to be forcing herself to be taking each step that she took

* * *

_**Author's Notes: And the plot thickens further. :) I wonder how many spoons Square-enix went through to make this? LOL I know, horrible…. This was so hard to write... I'm just glad I had time to write it and not have to stop, so it wasn't so bad lol.  
**_


	28. Where Lighting Strikes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews! They're always appreciated:D  
**_

* * *

_** Chapter 28: Where Lighting Strikes**_

They stood near the exit of the tunnel they just exited. Balthier looked out ahead of him, no grass grew in this area and large towers were set here and there along the plains. Lightning struck them every so often. A bolt of lightning struck the nearest one and Penelo yelped slightly. Everyone looked at her. She was huddling herself close together, holding her arms to her chest, and keeping her legs bent. She looked like she was afraid that if she stood straight, she'd be struck by lightning.

"I-I think I forgot something back there." She said quickly.

"Nice knowing you." Auron said, looking at her.

"Okay, I'll go!" She whined.

"How are we supposed to cross these plains anyway?" Balthier asked Fran.

"Staying near enough to the lightning rod towers. The lightning should be drawn to them."

"Should?" He asked, looking at her. She answered him with a sly grin.

It started to rain.

"Be weary of fiends, these plains are filled with them." Basch said as he held his new spear in his left hand, he kept it horizontal, to not make himself a lightning rod.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ashe said, holding her new staff the same way Basch held his spear.

The group began to walk across the plains. Even though Balthier had never been bothered by thunderstorms, he had to admit, being here made him wary. Up ahead on the road he could see a lightning elemental.

"Fran!"

He had to yell, the rain was coming down hard, making lots of noise, and socking them all. Balthier motioned to the elemental, she nodded. She cast a watera spell, causing it to die. Her magic was indeed growing stronger. The walk was anything but pleasant, fiends were indeed many in this region, and the constant storm didn't do much to boost their moral. They came across a group of two Bunyips and an elemental. Fran easily took care of the elemental, and Auron's sword easily sliced through the Bunyips armoured shells. They were nearing about halfway through the thunder plains, Penelo seemed to be growing more fearful along the way, though she had managed to fight an Iguion, she used her daggers well, and she had proven to be quite the thief, stealing some high potions and ethers, along with some other things. On the top of a hill they could see a travel agency.

"They really are conveniently placed." Balthier commented to Fran, it was still raining hard.

"Indeed." Fran replied.

Auron though decided it would be best to keep moving, since the storm was never ending, they might as well keep moving. Penelo had stopped moving entirely she was chuckling nervously.

"C'mon Penelo, Auron's got a point, this storm never ends, we might as well get through it as quickly as we can." Vaan consoled.

Penelo continued to stand, and chuckled nervously. Everyone was looking at her. A bolt of lightning and Penelo jumped, and screamed. She then went over to Auron and grabbed his legs, looking up at him.

"Can we please rest in the travel agency, just for a bit!?" She pleaded.

Balthier had to suppress a chuckled. Not only because of how different this Penelo was, but the look on Auron's face. Auron freed himself from her grip and began walking away, everyone joined him. Penelo was still kneeling on the ground.

"Please, just for a little while." She pleaded as everyone walked away. "Pretty please?" They still walked. "I'm too young to die!" She cried to them. "You're mean! Your mothers would be ashamed of you!" She called to them.

"Fine! We rest!" Auron said. "She's worse than the storm." He mumbled to the others.

_**Rin's Travel Agency – Thunder Plains Branch**_

Everyone walked in, grateful for a break from the rain. Penelo was still keeping her arms to her chest, she still looked scared. Auron walked over to a bookcase, as did Vaan and Fran. Basch stood by the door, ever watchful.

"I'm a little tired." She walked over to the desk. "Do you have a room available?" She asked the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, lady summoner." She handed Ashe a key.

"Thank you."

She walked into the hallway that lead to the rooms. Everyone watched her go.

"That's not like her." Vaan said to Fran, who nodded.

Balthier looked from them, to where Ashe had gone to. They were right, it wasn't. She seemed to be down since she sent Lord Jyscal. Balthier looked to Penelo, and decided to talk to her. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since she joined them and now seemed an appropriate time.

"Are you that afraid?" He asked.

She nodded, her eyes were wide.

"When I was little, I was swimming in the water at the beach and this fiend attacked me. My brother cast a thunder spell." She gulped. "But instead of hitting the fiend, it hit me! BZZZZZT!!" A flash was soon followed by a loud crash of thunder, Penelo covered her ears. "Ever since then, I've been terrified of thunderstorms!"

Rin emerged from the hallway and looked delighted to see them.

"Hello again, it's a pleasure to see you are well." He noticed Penelo and walked over.

She placed a finger on her lips and motioned to Vaan. Rin nodded, seeming to understand what she meant. He then saw Auron and he walked over to Balthier.

"Is that, Sir Auron by any chance?" He asked him, Balthier nodded. "Ahh, I'd been wondering since I saw him at the Mi'Ihen highroad branch." He walked over to him. "Sir Auron?" He turned and faced him. "I wonder if you remember me? Ten years ago at the beginning of Lord Braska's calm?"

"Yes, I should thank you."

"Not at all, I could not leave a wounded man to die." Balthier looked over at the two. "Though I was surprised to see you gone the next morning, with that wound. A normal man would not have been able to walk."

"I'd… rather drop that subject." Auron said, sounding pained.

"As you wish." Rin walked away from him and stood by the desk.

Balthier continued to look at Auron, there was definitely something different about him. Auron had turned around again and looking through the books on the self. Balthier then turned his attention back to Ashe. She seemed so preoccupied since they left Guadosalam. _Maybe I should try to talk to her?_ He thought. He took a breath and walked into the corridor, doors lined one side of the corridor, and he quietly and slowly walked by each, trying to tell which one she could be in. He heard a hushed voice coming from one of them. He walked over to it and pressed his ear to the door, he couldn't make out what was being said, but he could tell it was Ashe along with another's voice. _Who could be in there with her?_ He gently knocked on the door.

"Ashe?" He called gently.

He heard her gasp and take something off of a table, or something similar and rush to the door. She opened it, she looked scared, and her face was pale. Seeing her like that made him worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Y-yes… I'm fine, really. Just, had a bad dream, that's all." She looked away from his eyes.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" _She obviously lied about the dream… I won't press the matter._

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

She walked passed him and back out into the lobby. Balthier stood there in the doorway for a few moments. He had a bad feeling, and they usually turned out to be right. He sighed and walked back out into the lobby, everyone was preparing to leave and were gathering their supplies and weapons.

"Everyone ready?" Ashe asked her guardians.

Everyone nodded, they too were looking concerned. They could all tell something was bothering the young summoner. The question was what? Penelo was still keeping herself huddled. She was looking out the window at the never ending storm.

"Its not stopping, is it?" She said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would?" Auron asked her as he approached the door. "Fine, stay here if you want." He opened the door and walked through, it was still raining.

"Alright, alright!" She stood up straight and managed to lower her arms. "But, you didn't have to say it like that! You could be more comforting, or something!" Penelo talked, even though Auron had already passed through the door. "Hey! Are you listening?" A crash of thunder, she held her hands to her ears and inhaled. She then stood straight again and lowered her arms, in a defiant manner. "I'm not scared!" She proclaimed. "I'm not scared at all! You hear!"

She walked towards the door and opened it, and walked out into the storm, closing the door behind her. Everyone stood staring at the door for a little while, then they too, walked out into the storm.

"Are we almost out of this?" Balthier asked Auron, having to talk loudly.

"We're about halfway there." He replied and started walking.

_Great, halfway there._ He too walked on after Auron.

The second half of their trip proceeded much like the first half had. It was wet, loud and filled with fiends. It was definitely a demoralizing terrain, and climate. He hoped their next area would be much nicer to look at, and dryer. Balthier could soon see the beginnings of a forest.

"Is that where we're headed?" He asked Fran, thankfully the downpour had subsided and it was now raining lightly.

"Yes, Macalania woods. The climate is much better, but there are many fiends in that area, some are quite powerful."

"Joy." He replied.

They neared the end of the plains, and Balthier could feel his morale rise once more. Ashe stopped walking, she looked even more troubled than she had been. She hadn't smiled since they left Guadosalam, nor had she truly spoken since they left the Travel Agency. Something was definitely bothering her, and it was something serious. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Everyone… There's something I have to tell you." She said quietly, she wasn't meeting their eyes, and she wasn't even looking at Balthier.

"Now?" Vaan asked.

"Yes."

"But we're almost out of here! Let's go!" Penelo urged.

"I must say it now." She told them.

Auron noticed to a nearby structure, it had a roof, and the area underneath it was dry.

"Over there." He said.

Everyone gladly walked over to it, grateful for another chance to be out of the storm. Everyone stood around Ashe, watching her intently. Balthier was getting anxious, he hadn't gotten anxious in a long time, he didn't like the feeling. She looked at each of her guardians and inhaled deeply.

"I've decided to marry Lord Seymour."

Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Basch all gasped. Auron remained quiet, as did Balthier, but he was feeling something build up inside him. He couldn't place the feeling, was it anger? Sadness, maybe… Or perhaps even jealousy… But why would he feel jealous. He didn't like Seymour that was for certain, nor did her like that he had proposed to Ashe, and was now getting the chance to marry her! He thought back to all the times he had encountered Seymour, and he thought of Ashe, more specifically, he thought of how he felt about Ashe… Was it…. Perhaps, perhaps he felt something more than friendship towards her…

At that point, he felt like he was by himself, even though he was surrounded by people. It was only him and his thoughts, he couldn't hear the other talking to Ashe, trying to figure out why she had decided to marry Seymour. He looked over at Ashe, there was still something bothering her… What had she been doing in her room, no one else had been in there, though he distinctly remembered hearing two voices… _Had she been listening to something?_ _And if she had… Was whatever she heard the reason she chose to marry… Him?_ She didn't look like she had chosen to marry because she liked Seymour, she would've been happy if that were the case. She knew there was something about Seymour, and he wanted to find out.

"I am sorry… It is a personal matter." He heard Ashe say.

She now looked directly at Balthier. He looked hurt, and it made her feel worse about her decision. _I have to._ She told herself.

"Just one thing…" Auron began.

"I will continue my pilgrimage." She reassured him.

"Then, it is fine." He told her.

_Fine? Nothing's fine about it!_ Balthier thought angrily, but he stopped himself from saying anything. He wouldn't… Not now anyway.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: I love that part in the thunder plains when Rikku is pleading with the others, so amusing:) And reminds me of how I used to be. :)  
_**


	29. A Sphere in the Woods

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

_**Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews:D  
**_

* * *

_** Chapter 29: A Sphere in the Woods**_

Everyone was quiet as they entered Macalania woods. Balthier couldn't bring himself to fully look at the trees around them, and how they glittered and sparkled. He just wasn't in the mood to notice such things. They were making their way along a thick tree branch that served as a path through the woods. Fran had been right, there were many fiends in the area, and most had something in common, they were weak to fire. Most of the fiends were fairly weak, but one kind wasn't, Chimeras. They were large fiends that were both physically and magically strong. Though, it did have a weakness, it may have appeared tough, but it didn't take physical damage well. Which suited Balthier, Auron, Vaan and Basch well. Balthier was glad they stood up well to fights; he needed a few good ones to let off some steam.

It took them a fairly long time to cross the woods, and they stopped a few times to catch their breath and mend their minor wounds. Despite the amount of fiends, the woods were surprisingly peaceful. And he noticed that even though fiends attacked them, they weren't as ferocious as some they had encountered earlier along their trip. As they continued along their way, the woods were getting colder and colder. Fran explained that before they reached Macalania Temple, they would have to cross the frozen Lake Macalaina.

They now neared the end of the woods, it was considerably colder here, and Balthier could see snow and ice when he looked ahead to the path in front of them. He could also see the top of a Travel Agency. _Rin seems to have a liking for odd locations. Not that I'm complaining._ Auron stood by some large branches.

"Wait." He said to the others, everyone stopped and looked at him. "It's here, somewhere."

"What's here?" Ashe asked.

"Something you should see."

He lifted his sword onto his shoulder and looked at the branches. He started to cut through them, his sword easily cutting through the frost covered branches. He easily cleared a path to what lay on the other side. Auron walked through, and everyone exchanged glances and followed him. It was a small spring, a tree with large spheres in it stood out of the water as water flowed by it. Auron stood looking at the tree, his sword still on his shoulder. Balthier and Ashe stood on either side, Balthier crossed his arms.

"What is this place?" Ashe asked as she looked around.

"This is what spheres are made out of. It absorbs and preserves peoples memories."

The water in front of the tree began to bubble and gurgle. A large, amount of a gel-like substance came out of the water and floated in front of them as a sphere, it appeared to have a small core on the inside of it. Balthier looked at Auron, who was completely unphased by its arrival.

"Fiends are also attracted to this place." Auron looked at the floating fiend as it approached them. "Be wary, only magics can harm it, and it can change its weakness. And it has powerful magics of its own." He looked over at Ashe who nodded.

Balthier just sighed, it didn't surprise him that this would provide a challenge. Ashe quickly cast nullifying magics. Basch, Vaan, Balthier and Auron stood back, they weren't going to waste their strength trying to damage it, they would only provide defence for their two spell casters. The large fiend cast a firaga spell at Ashe, it was nullified by her nulfire spell. Fran cast the opposite Blizzara. The gel-fiend quivered, then its core appeared to change colour, from red to yellow. Fran noticed and had a feeling what it was planning. She cast a watera spell. It quivered and shifted again, this time it was a blue colour. Fran hesitated, she wasn't sure if blue would represent water, or blizzard. Though she didn't have to wonder long, it cast waterga, at Auron. Which was quickly absorbed by the blue sphere that had been circling Auron. _Thankfully it isn't too bright._ Balthier thought. The sphere now had a white core, Fran cast Fira, it quivered again, changing its core from white to yellow. Before Fran could cast watera, it made itself a large pillar. It hovered over Fran and shot down towards her, the Vierra jumped out of the way. She wasn't going to allow herself to be beaten that easily. She cast a watera spell at it as it shifted back it is gel-like state, it quivered and started to sink back down into the water, pyreflies coming out of the water. Fran stood up and dusted herself off.

"That was easier than I had expected." Basch said, smirking.

Fran looked at him, she glared, though she was smirking, Basch just smiled at her, he was leaning on his spear. Auron walked towards where the fiend had disappeared and picked something out of the water and walked back to them.

"Is that what we came here for?" Penelo asked excitedly as she looked at the sphere.

Auron nodded. Everyone huddled around the sphere as it began to play. Balthier couldn't believe his eyes when it started playing. _So… Auron was telling the truth._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Cidolfus Demon Bunansa stood there along with Auron, lord Raminas must've been the one holding the sphere. Auron was much younger, and Balthier's father looked the same as he had when they fought on the top floor of the Pharos lighthouse. They were standing in the very same spring that they stood now._

"_Auron? Could you stand closer to Cid?" Raminas' voice said._

_Auron sighed. "We don't have time for this."_

"_And why not?" Cid replied looking at Auron. "This quest may be of great importance, but it is also important to rest and take a leisurely break once in a while." Cid said to Auron._

_Raminas chuckled and everything shook. "He's right you know, Auron. It would do you some good to lighten up."_

_Auron sighed and walked closer to Raminas._

"_We should be on our way, my lord. You know how important this is." He pleaded._

"_I suppose you're right Auron."_

_Cid walked over to them._

"_Here, let me take this contraption for a while." He said while he pointed to the sphere._

_Everything shook again as the sphere was passed from Raminas to Cid. Now in the frame was a cheerful looking Raminas, he wore a red and white robe, and a headdress on his head. Auron wasn't looking any happier as he started to walk away from the two and out of the frame. Raminas started to follow Auron, and Cid as well. Raminas and Auron walked ahead, and were talking quietly._

"_Why did you bring him along anyway?" Auron whispered to Raminas._

"_Well, he did look lost, and looked like he needed help. Besides, he has been keeping this trip entertaining, has he not?" Raminas replied, chuckling slightly._

_Auron just sighed and the sphere went black._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __  
_

"Is that it?" Penelo said, looking at the sphere.

"I guess so." Vaan said too.

Everyone stood up and away from the sphere. Balthier was till looking at it, he couldn't believe what he had just seen, and yet, he knew it had to be true. Ashe to was still staring at the sphere, she had a small smile on her lips. She enjoyed the chance to see her father on a small part of his pilgrimage, and that it had been a joyous one for him. _I miss you father. But I have to be strong._ She thought to herself.

"So, that other man was lord Raminas's other guardian?" Vaan asked.

"I think I see why no one knew his name." Basch said.

Auron chuckled.

"Believe it or not it was out of respect." Auron said, he looked at Balthier. "Cid had wanted us to record the pilgrimage, so his son could see how he used to be. What he meant by that, I never knew."

Balthier smirked slightly, remembering the days before his father had become absorbed by the nethicite. He stood straight and put a hand on his hip. Ashe looked at Balthier, thinking of Cid at the same time. _They look a lot alike… He never mentioned his father before… I wonder what happened?_ She thought. Balthier noticed Ashe was looking at him and looked over. She offered him a warm smile; it was nice to see her smile again. Balthier felt himself smile, despite how he felt.

No one else seemed to have notice the resemblance between Cid and Balthier. One by one they started to walk back out of the area, and started to make their way to the frigid Lake Macalania. Soon only Auron, Ashe and Balthier stood there.

"Did he ever mention to you how he arrived in Spira?" Balthier asked Auron.

"He did." Auron looked Balthier in the eye. "He mentioned something from his world and brought him here, just after he had been killed."

"I see." Balthier looked away.

Auron decided to give him some time to think things over and walked towards the others. Ashe stood watching Balthier, he looked sad.

"What happened to your father?" She asked.

Balthier sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her now, but he also felt that this may be his only chance… So he began his tale. He didn't go into much detail on nethicite, since that would make this at least twice as long. He did however explain about how his father had lost himself to it, doing everything he could to get closer to it, to understand it more, all with the help of Venat. He briefly explained him as well. He then went on to explain, in small detail, what had happened throughout his and his comrades journey over Ivalice and what had happened to his father in the Pharos at Ridoranna. Ashe listened patiently and silently. When Balthier finished he sighed heavily. And Ashe just looked at him.

"It must've been horrible." She said, she looked at the sphere she now held in her hands, thinking of her father.

Balthier still remained quiet, even though he felt slightly better after telling her about his father, there was still something else that was bothering him.

"Why?" He asked.

Ashe looked at him, she looked confused.

"Why are you marrying him?" He clarified.

Ashe looked at him and sighed.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He was trying his best to hide the anger from his voice.

She looked up at him, she looked like she wanted to tell him, her eyes seemed to try to tell what she could not with words.

"You have to trust me." She managed to whisper, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Balthier wasn't sure how to respond. Looking at her, he could tell that she wasn't comfortable with the situation, in fact, she still looked scared and worried. It made him worry. She had always been smiling before they had entered Guadosalam, and now she barely did. And when she did it looked forced. He started to hate Seymour more for causing this much fear and discomfort in her. Balthier felt his feet bringing her closer to her. He placed his hands on both her shoulders, she looked up into his eyes.

"I do." He managed to say.

She looked more at ease and smiled briefly.

"We should rejoin the others." She said as she began to walk away, Balthier having let go of her shoulders.

"Indeed." Balthier said and walked to her, they walked out of the area together.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I'm not entirely sure I like this chapter how it is, but I'm going to upload it anyways.**_


	30. Battle on the Ice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII**_

_**Author's Notes: **_**Bold**_** writing is Al Bed. And thank you for the reviews!! They're always appreciated!  
**_

* * *

**_ Chapter 30: Battle on the Ice_**

Not only was this area frozen and cold, but also a harsh wind constantly blew through. Balthier shuddered as he and Ashe stepped out of the protection of the trees. Ashe was rubbing her bare arms and stamping her feet, trying to stay warm. Balthier stepped in front of her, she smiled and went closer to him, he blocked out the wind nicely. The others must've already been inside the Travel Agency, since he couldn't see them. The door opened and Vaan stepped out first, followed by Fran, Basch, Penelo and Auron.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Vaan called to them over the wind.

Balthier smirked, "Nothing horrible I assure you!" He called back.

"Ah Lady Ashe." Came an all too familiar voice.

Tromell approached them and everyone faced them. Ashe had to peek out from behind Balthier too look at him. Balthier looked at Tromell, he knew why he was here.

"We've been expecting you. Though Lord Seymour and I were surprised when we'd heard you'd come so soon… Pleasantly surprised of course." He said.

Balthier felt the now all too familiar sensation of his stomach churning at the mention of Lord Seymour's name.

"Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left with out notice." He continued.

"It's quite alright." Ashe replied, her teeth were chattering. "If I may, I have one request."

"My lady?" He asked.

"I would like to continue my pilgrimage, even if I marry lord Seymour."

"But of course! I am certain lord Seymour wishes nothing more."

Ashe stepped out from behind Balthier and looked at everyone, and nodded. They all offered smiles, even Balthier. _She needs reassurance._ He though as he looked at her, she was rubbing her arms again. Her hair and skirt blew in the wind. She looked at Balthier and gave him a reassuring smile. _I trust you._ He thought as he looked at her. She walked over to stand beside Tromell. He placed a green cloak over her shivering body, she gratefully accepted it, keeping it wrapped around her.

"We must uphold Guado tradition." He informed the others. "You will have to wait here a while longer, I'll send someone for you when we're ready." Tromell said.

He turned around and began walking, Ashe turned as well and the two started to walk away. Ashe paused at the bottom of the hill and looked back up at Balthier, he looked at her. He gave her a reassuring nod and a sly smile. Ashe nodded as well and smiled, she continued to walk with Tromell. Balthier sighed. _I hope you know what you're going, Ashe._

"Oh no!" He heard Penelo from behind.

He turned and looked at everyone, they were watching the ice below them.

"Al Bed!" Vaan said.

People on snowmobiles started to circle around Ashe and Tromell. Everyone sprang into action and started to run down the steep snowy hill, instead of the smooth one wich Ashe and Tromell and took towards them, drawing their weapons from wherever they held them secure. Everyone surrounded Ashe and Tromell and the Al Bed stopped their vehicles and jumped off, circling them.

"Stand back." Auron instructed them, Tromell more than Ashe.

"T-thank you." He said and started to lead Ashe away, she tore himself from his grasp and ran back to the others. "Lady Ashe."

"I stand by my friends."

She said to him, she took her staff of her back and held them firmly in both hands. Balthier smiled as he held his sword, and glared at the Al Bed in front of him. They could hear an engine approaching them from somewhere, the Al Bed around them ran off to the sides, someone was standing on a hill, watching them. A large tank soon appeared beside him.

"Penelo!" He called. "**Don't interfere or you'll get this!"** The man said to them. "**Your magics and your aeons are sealed.**" He said, while laughing.

"Translation?" Balthier whispered to Penelo.

"Uh oh! He's going to use an anti-magic field on us! No magics, and no aeons either!" She said quickly.

"W-wait? You know how to speak Al Bed?" Vaan said to her.

"Talk later." Auron said sharply to him.

"**Get them!**" The man yelled.

The large tank then rolled down the hill and stopped in front of them. Two small devices were ejected from it.

"Those are the anti magic field emitters! If we destroy them, Fran and Ashie can use magic!" Penelo told them quickly.

"Ashie?" Vaan asked.

"Later!" Penelo said to him.

Fran and Ashe stood back as the others prepared themselves. Fran and Ashe were in charge of delivering potions whenever necessary until they could destroy the anti magic emitters. They stood behind a boulder, just in case. _Be careful._ Ashe mentally told everyone.

The tank had four treads that could swivel, it had a very ominous looking cannon that faced them and who knows what else the Al Bed had put into that thing that could attack them. Above them, the transmitters darted back and forth, they weren't going to make themselves an easy target. The tank lifted its cannon and gattling guns could be visible, they started to spin. Everyone dashed off to find cover as they started to spin. Balthier and Penelo managed to slide themselves behind a nearby boulder, the others too found similar boulders to hide behind as the spray of bullets erupted from the guns.

"We won't be able to get near enough to even damage it!" Balthier said to Penelo.

"I think I have something that might!" She fished through her bag and pulled out a round metal thing with a pin. "It's an Al Bed grenade." She explained. "You pull the pin, through it and after a few seconds… BOOM!" She explained quickly.

Balthier smirked, so did Penelo. She waited for the spray to stop and she pulled the pin. She ducked out of cover and lobbed it over, she heard metal hit against metal and hit behind the boulder again. Shortly after an explosion could be heard. Balthier and Penelo looked out from the boulder on either side of it, to see what damage had been done. The tank was smoking and sparking slightly but could still move. Its tread started spinning and it sped towards the boulder Penelo and Balthier were higing behind. They quickly got to their feet and ran off to either sides as the tank slammed into the boulder. Balthier and Penelo soon stood beside each other again. Penelo had thrown another grenade at the tank and dragged Balthier off behind another boulder. Another explosion could be heard, Penelo checked for damage, it sparked and smoked more, but that was about it, she cursed something in Al Bed.

"Why isn't it using its main cannon?" He asked, not that he was complaining.

"It's the Mana Beam cannon, it can't be used until the magic field is destroyed."

"I see… Which we need to, because we're obviously getting no where." Balthier looked up to see an emitter hover by. "How can we hit those?" He wondered aloud.

Penelo smirked and spun one of the daggers in her hand. "Leave them to me."

She stood from behind the boulder and could see the tank was now chasing after Vaan and Basch. She looked at the emitter that hovered above her and threw her dagger.

"Direct hit!" She said dancing around slightly.

The emitter exploded and she ducked as he knife came flying by and lodged itself into the ice. She bent down and picked it up and looked for the other emitter, it was hovering above where Fran and Ashe were hiding. She took one look at the tank, it was still busy with Basch and Vaan, who, along with Auron, were trying to destroy the treads. She ran over to the boulder and slid to a stop.

"Penelo?" Ashe said, she had been startled when her Al Bed cousin had arrived.

"Once I destroy that!" She motioned to the emitter. "I need you two to quickly destroy the tank."

Fran and Ashe nodded, Ashe held her staff firmly in both hands, she knew which Aeon she would summon. Penelo threw her dagger at it, another direct hit. The emitter exploded and Penelo's knife went flying off towards the woods. Ashe and Fran quickly stepped out from behind their cover.

"Everyone move!" Fran called as she cast a thundara spell at the tank. It started to smoke more.

Fran then too moved out of the way as Ashe began to summon Ixion. Electricity formed around her in a large circle, pillars moved around that circle. She lifted up her staff and all the electricity formed on the end of her staff. She pointed her staff to the side and the electricity concentrated there, some still flowing from her staff. She began to pull, and a golden horn appeared. She pulled harder and Ixion jumped out and landed nimbly onto the ice. He reared and neighed and faced the tank.

"Attack!" Ashe commanded.

Ixion ran up to the tank and attacked it with its horn, it managed to break off the edge of the Mana Beam Cannon. Ixion ran back a bit and faced the cannon once more.

"Aerospark!"

Ixion launched its two electrical disks towards the tank. It started to spark severely and explode. Ixion went in front of Ashe to protect her, in case anything flew their way. The smoke cleared, and the now destroyed tank was visible, the ice underneath it was charred and slightly melted. Ashe dismissed Ixion and everyone walked out from behind their cover and over to Ashe. The man from before once again stood on the hill.

"Penelo!" He yelled. "**I will tell father!**"

"**I am the guardian of Ashe! I'm protecting her, along with her other guardians. We're keeping her safe! She is safe!**" She yelled back.

"**You do this alone, Penelo.**" He yelled back and walked off.

Penelo turned around, a dumbstruck Vaan stood there in front of her.

"Why, why did he know your name? And why can you speak Al Bed?" He asked her he then looked at everyone else.

"Because, I'm Al Bed… And he, he was my brother." Penelo said, looking away from him.

"You knew?" He asked the others who stood nearby, slowly everyone nodded. "And you didn't tell me?! Why?"

"We knew you'd be upset." Fran answered, she wrapped her arms together and stomped the ground slightly, trying to warm up.

"I can't believe this!" Vaan said as he threw his arms up in the air and walked away.

Balthier sighed and walked over to Vaan, who now stood by a boulder. He grabbed his shoulder and pined him to the boulder.

"H-hey! What?" Vaan muttered.

"Look, she just saved all of us, so treat her nicely. And you were getting along with her just fine before you found out!"

"B-but!"

"Tell me one good reason why you can no longer like being around her." Balthier said looking directly at Vaan.

He slumped slightly and looked down. Balthier let go of his shoulder and stepped back. Everyone was starring at him.

"Lady Ashe?" Tromell said to her, he had reappeared from wherever he had been hiding.

"Yes, of course." She said and the two began to walk away once more.

Tromell and Ashe walked by Balthier and Vaan, Ashe looked up at Balthier, and he looked down at her.

"I trust you." He whispered.

She smiled and looked on ahead of her as she walked. Balthier watched her go. He was once again aware of how cold he was and started to rub his arms to try to warm himself up, he walked over to the others. Vaan was muttering and pacing back and forth, he obviously had accepted what Balthier had said, he just didn't like it. Penelo was working on one of the machina vehicles the Al Bed had rode in on. It sputtered to life.

"Alright!" Penelo said.

"I'm not riding on any Al Bed machina!" They heard Vaan say, he was stamping his feet.

"Fine, walk the way to Macalania temple." Auron said.

Vaan groaned loudly and walked over to them. Fran and Balthier got on one, Balthier taking the controls, Penelo and Auron got on another one, Penelo driving theirs, and Vaan and Basch got on the other, Basch having to take the controls, since Vaan refused to. They then sped off towards Macalania temple

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I really don't like fights involving machina, it's so much more complicated to write! Oh wells, I hope I did a good job.**_


	31. A Horrible Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews!! They're always appreciated.  
**_

* * *

_** Chapter 31: A Horrible Discovery**_

They arrived at a gazebo, the drapes that were hung from its supports blew in the wind. They all got off their vehicles and walked towards the door that was underneath the gazebo's roof. They walked down stairs that lead to a long narrow path made of ice, that lead to the temple. It was considerably warmer where they were, they were now underneath the ice, and Balthier could see there was very little water in this lake, most of it was open space in between the waters far below them and the thick layer of ice above them. They were completely shut off from the raging winds above them, for which Balthier was grateful for. They slowly made their way along the path, being careful to not stray to close to the edge.

The temple almost seemed to float where it was. It was very beautiful and almost looked like a ship, with the way the underside of it was shape. They soon stood in the very large and extravagant entryway to the temple. They walked up to the door, though were stopped by the monk standing there.

"A heathen like her is not allowed in such a hallowed place." He said.

"She is a guardian." Auron told the monk.

He was shocked. "Preposterous! An Al Bed a guardian?"

"I've decided to be Ashe's guardian. That's all I want." Penelo told him quietly.

"And that's all that is necessary." Auron said as he walked by the monk towards the door.

"V-very well." The monk let them pass.

The inside of the temple wasn't much warmer, but it was warm enough for their frozen extremities to start to thaw. Balthier looked around the room, there were some musicians practicing songs and Tromell was close by, but he couldn't see Seymour or Ashe. Balthier walked over to Tromell, he had been greeting the guardians as they entered.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I do believe she's gone to the cloister of trials with Maestor Seymour." He replied calmly.

Balthier and the others quickly made their way up the steps; they heard a woman scream from below them and turned into that direction. A woman walked out of one of the rooms and fell to her knees.

"A-a sphere of lord Jyscal…. In lady Ashe's belongings." She gasped.

Everyone looked at each other then ran back down the stairs and into the room. Balthier looked around the room quickly and found the sphere on the table, it was already playing and a picture of Jyscal was displayed over it. Balthier walked over to it, and he recognised the voice. _This is what she had been listening too._ He thought. As he listened he felt himself grow more worried for Ashe, he also felt himself grow to hate Seymour even more. He briskly walked out of the room and up the steps towards the cloister of trials. The man who stood by the door stepped out of the way before he even neared him. He could barely hear the footsteps of everyone else running to catch up with him, he had only one thing on his mind. Get to Ashe.

He opened the door and took off at a fast jog through the ice tunnel and towards the door on the other side. He drew his sword as he ran. He slowed slightly as he neared the door and kicked it open. Seymour stood near a door at the other end of the room, two guado stood near by.

"Seymour!" He said loud enough that his voice reverberated in the room.

He took slow steady steps towards him, the brotherhood firmly in his grasp. The others ran in shortly after, their weapons drawn as well.

"Please be quiet, Lady Ashe is praying to the fayth." He said as he slowly turned to face them, he walked slowly down the set of stairs and faced them, smiling.

Balthier walked up to Seymour and put his sword to his neck, Seymour just stood there watching him, still smiling. Balthier glared at him. The guado moved towards them, but Seymour stopped them by raising his hand.

"You murdered your own father? Why?" He demanded.

Seymour chuckled.

"He stood in my way, I had to get rid of him." He answered.

The door behind Seymour opened and Ashe walked out, she quickly ran over to Balthier.

"What are you going?" Ashe said quickly.

"We saw the sphere, and know all about him." Balthier said, not taking his eyes from Seymour, he continued to smile.

"I'm sure you already knew, Lady Ashe, and yet you still came… Why?" He asked, looking at her now.

"I came to stop you!" She said facing him, she too glared at him.

"I see…"

Balthier gently placed his hand on Ashe's arm and pulled her close to him, walking back slowly, he kept his sword ready, even though he had lowered it to a more comfortable position. He gently let Ashe go and stood in front of her, as did Auron. The others formed a protective circle around Ashe as they looked at Seymour.

"Protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life… The code of the Guardian." Seymour sounded amused as he watched them all. "Well, since your offering your lives, I'll just have to take them." The two guado now stood beside Seymour.

"You won't just be fighting my guardians Seymour. You'll be fighting me as well!" Ashe told him.

Balthier smiled. The two guado on either side quickly cast protect on themselves, Seymour cast shell. Balthier ran at Seymour and started to swing, but a Guado jumped in front of him and his sword bounced off because of Protect, he was knocked backwards because of it and fell onto his back. Seymour chuckled at his attempt.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, Balthier." Seymour taunted.

Seymour began to cast a spell and Ashe quickly cast shell on Balthier. A thundara spell came crashing down, but was blocked by the shell. Balthier quickly got to his feet. And walked back towards the others. Fran cast a thundara spell at the guado who had blocked Balthier's attack. He fell over dead, and his body disappeared into many pyreflies. Ashe was busy casting shell onto everyone. Seymour cast Fira on Ashe, which her shell took care of. Auron managed to cut through the barrier of the second guado guard and killed him, now all that was left was Seymour. He cast a thundara spell at Ashe, she jumped out of the way, just in time, for it to come crashing down into the floor, cracking the floor where it hit. Seymour went to cast another spell at her. Balthier ran towards him and stabbed him though his stomach. He slumped forward and placed a hand on the sword that struck him. Blood poured from his wound. He looked directly at Balthier, he was still smiling. A small pool of blood began to form underneath him. Balthier pulled his sword out of him and Seymour collapsed onto his knees. He held his left hand to his bleeding abdomen. He lifted his hand to cast another spell but he fell over onto the ground, face first into his own blood. Balthier stood over him, his sword ready should he still be alive.

"Ashe, send him." Auron instructed.

Even though she looked shaken she approached the Maestor.

"What have you done!" Tromell's said from behind them, everyone spun. Everyone tensed as Tromell and four other guados entered and went towards Seymour's body, Balthier walked away slowly, blood still on his sword.

"You've killed him!" Tromell pointed at Balthier.

"We had no choice!" Ashe said. "He was going to kill us!"

"You spilled blood in this sacred temple!" Tromell spat back.

"He needs to be sent." Auron told Tromell.

"You won't go anywhere near him!" He said quickly.

The guados picked up the dead Maestor and began to walk out with his corpse. Tromell followed them though he turned to face them. More guados entered the room and surrounded the group.

"You will be taken to Bevelle, there you will face you trial." Tromell said and left to follow the corpse of Seymour.

Everyone went close to each other, as the guado neared them. Balthier stood next to Ashe, he kept his sword raised, just in case.

"We don't have time for this." Basch said.

He hit the guado nearest to him in the face with the butt of his staff and ran for the door.

"I like his idea!"

Penelo said and ran for the door, after knocking the guado nearest to her to the ground. Everyone followed suit, except for Ashe, and headed for the door. Balthier ran slightly ahead of Ashe they were now in the ice tunnel, though it shuddered and started to break as soon as Ashe stepped foot in it, though she was keeping ahead of it, until the last section, she yelped as she began to fall, Balthier quickly spun around and reached for her hand, he caught it, and now held onto her hand, and was lying on the ice floor as she dangled. Her staff clattered to the floor below. He let go of his sword and reached out with his other hand. Auron stood nearby, in case anyone tried to come and arrest them.

"Ashe, grab my other hand." Balthier instructed softly.

She reached up and grabbed his hand, though her hand quickly slipped again, his hand was covered in Seymour's blood. She reached up again, this time grabbing his wrist, he grabbed onto hers. He pulled her up enough so that she could grab onto the edge. Auron came over and helped her up the rest of the way. Balthier grabbed his sword and stood up. They ran out of the tunnel and down the stairs. The path had been cleared for them by the others, who now stood by the door, their weapons raised and ready. They saw the three approach and prepared to run again.

Everyone now ran as fast as they could along the narrow path. No one dared to look behind them to see if they were being followed, one false step could mean disaster. Soon enough they neared the steps that would lead them back out onto the wind swept ice of Lake Macalania. Balthier ran slightly behind Ashe, and he noticed she no longer had the cloak that Tromell had given her. Though now wasn't the time to think of the temperature outside.

Ashe stepped outside and slowed down considerably, it was a lot colder than she had been expected, and three guado stood before them. Balthier and Auron soon ran past her and quickly took care of the three. She still felt shaken from earlier. Balthier held out his hand for her and she ran forward and held onto it, they were once again running. She wasn't sure how much longer she could manage to run, but she knew she had to continue. She looked down at her hand that was in Balthier's and felt her cheeks grow hot, despite the cold wind beating against them.

They were now in a very treacherous area of the Lake, and everyone started walking, and panting loudly. Everyone still had their weapons out and ready, though they felt safe enough in this area, is was too narrow for there to be any real threats here and they doubted, and hoped that the guado wouldn't risk their lives to stop them.

Ashe felt herself start to shiver, Balthier looked back at her, a concerned, yet content look on his face. He stopped walking and let her get closer, he wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed her arm, she already felt warmer.

Balthier felt more relieved and happy than he had in the past few days. Even though they were now fugitives on the run, wanted for the murder of a Maestor, he felt happy. Ashe wasn't going to be marrying Seymour, and she was back among them, not that they had been separated for long.

No one said anything as they walked further away from the temple, now wasn't the time, they had to get as far away as possible, or at least out of this area and back into Macalania woods. Balthier felt himself smile as he and Ashe walked, he enjoyed having her this close to him, he looked down at her. She avoided her eyes, and he smiled even more, he knew why she wasn't looking at him.

Ashe felt her face grow hotter as she and he walked, she was still cold, but he helped keep her warm, for more than one reason. When he tried to look at her face, she had turned away. She didn't want him to see her blushing. _What would he think if he saw?_ She thought nervously. For a short time, she completely forgot about the situation they were in, and despite the cold, she wanted this moment to last forever, so she could spend forever with Balthier. He had managed to steal one thing in this world, and that was her heart.


	32. Falling Through Ice

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII _**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! They're always appreciated!  
_**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 32: Falling Through Ice_**

Basch was walking ahead of everyone, with Penelo directly behind him. Behind them were Ashe and Balthier, with Auron nearby. Fran and Vaan walked together in the back, Vaan looked to be the most shocked out of everyone there.

"Guys! We definitely have some big trouble up ahead!" Penelo's voice echoed around them.

Everyone ran up to Penelo, who had unsheathed her daggers and Basch who had his spear ready. Balthier slid to a stop beside them and looked at what they had been talking about. _Big trouble indeed._ Ahead of them was a large, white fur covered beast, beside it stood two guado.

"A Wendigo." Auron said as he hoisted his sword onto his shoulder.

Everyone spread out along the ice where they had fought the tank earlier, they kept in mind what the guado had done during their fight with Seymour, they weren't going to let the same thing happen again. Basch went up to one of the guados and stabbed him through his heart, the guado fell to the ground bleeding when Basch pulled out his spear. He quickly ducked as a large furry fist came for his head. He stood up quickly and started to back off, the Wendigo kept following him. Auron quickly took out the other guado and went over to help Basch, Balthier and Vaan stayed near Ashe and Fran, just in case the Wendigo came for them. Penelo was crouched behind them, fiddling with something.

"May I ask what your doing?" Balthier asked.

"Making something." Penelo replied hastily.

"Now?" Vaan hissed at her, Penelo just glared.

"It'll be worth it, trust me!" She replied.

Auron swung at the Wendigo, a large gash appeared on its back, it roared and turned, swinging a huge fist, Auron ducked in time as it flew above his head. He swung and the body, as the Wendigo was off balance. He only managed a small gash, as his foot slipped on a bare patch of ice and he fell onto his knee. Fran cast a Fira spell as the Wendigo went to hit Auron. It stumbled backwards, roaring and trying to put out the fire that started on its fur on its forearm. Basch drove his spear into its thigh. It roared again and swung at Basch, who barely avoided it by rolling to the ground. His spear still in the Wendigo's leg. It turned at faced him, barely limping with the spear in its leg. Auron stood and swung for its uninjured leg, and caused a deep gash, the Wendigo roared out in pain and fell onto that knee. Basch took this opportunity to retrieve his spear from its leg. The two backed away from the Wendigo as Fran cast another Fira spell, it roared again, they heard a crack.

"I think it'd be best if you no longer cast Fira." Basch said to her.

"I agree." Fran said.

Everyone stood together again, watching the bleeding and panting beast, trying to figure out what it was going to do. It stood up on its shaky and bleeding legs and faced them, everyone kept their weapons ready. It lifted its arms above its head and swung them hard at the ground, the ice shook and cracked. Everyone gasped. It swung again and the ice cracked once more and broke, everyone started to fall downwards, as the ice gave way from underneath their feet. Balthier reached for Ashe's hand as they began to fall.

--

Balthier slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt sore, and it felt like it weighed tons. He slowly lifted his head and looked around, he could see Auron and Fran sitting on some ruins nearby. He stat up slowly and rubbed his head. He looked upwards, remembering what had happened, he could see the whole in the ice from where they had fallen. He looked around, there was very little water, and he saw he was lying on a fallen wall. Auron and Fran looked over at him.

"So, you're awake." Fran said as she looked at him.

"I'd rather not be." Balthier replied, his head was pounding.

Fran smirked slightly. Balthier looked around, he couldn't see anyone else.

"Where are the others?" He asked. _And where's Ashe?_

"Around." Auron said.

Balthier stood slowly, he wasn't going to try to figure how they could've survived the fall. Now that he was standing, he could see Penelo nearby, she had everyone's weapons near her, and was working on them.

"She's fixing them for us." Fran said. "It's quite handy having an Al Bed with us."

He heard an angry sigh and turned to see Vaan leaning against a destroyed wall, looking away. _Still angry I see…_ He thought. Balthier slowly walked by Penelo, he hadn't seen Basch nor Ashe yet. He walked slowly through the knee-deep water, and steadied himself with a hand on a nearby wall. A light fog swirled through the air. He saw Basch leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, and beside him was Ashe, lying on a fallen off piece of wall.

"Ashe." He whispered as he walked forward.

He sat down beside her and looked her over quickly, she didn't appear to be harmed, though he could see some blood on her head.

"She'll wake soon."

Basch said, Balthier looked up at her, he gave him a reassuring smile. Balthier looked back to Ashe, he gently picked up her hand with his, and squeezed it gently. She stirred slightly. Balthier felt himself cheer up at just seeing her stir, he had been worried about her, he still felt worried, she did look like she had hit her head, and fairly hard. He squeezed her hand gently again.

"Ashe?" He called gently.

She stirred again and slowly opened her eyes, she turned her head slowly and looked into his eyes, with hers, she smiled softly, Balthier smiled to her. He saw a potion dangle in front of his eyes, and Basch's hand around it, he looked up at him, Basch and a smirk on his lips.

"Could you give this to the summoner?" He said.

Balthier took the potion and took the top off. He gently raised Ashe's head with his hand and put the potion to her lips. She drank it slowly, the gash on her head closed, though the blood remained. Balthier handed the empty potion bottle to Basch, and looked back at Ashe.

"Can you sit up?"

She nodded and slowly did so, Balthier kept his hand on her back, just in case. She now sat upright and looked around. She gasped and sprang to her feet, saying dangerously, Balthier stood up and supported her. Holding her left hand with his right, and placing his other hand on her back.

"Easy." He said gently.

"Where are the others? Are they alright?" She asked him quickly, looking nervous.

"Everyone's fine." Balthier motioned to where he had woken up. "They're over there."

Ashe looked up at Balthier, and he looked into his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said. "How are you?" She looked concerned. _There's no need for you to be concerned for me, Ashe._

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Knowing that you are."

Ashe felt herself blush and looked away quickly. She had been captivated by him when he first lay eyes on him in the temple in Besaid, and as they journeyed together, she grew fond of him, even began to love him. _But… I must defeat Sin… I knew my fate long before I became a summoner, and even if I did fall in love, I knew it would be short lived._ Ashe looked up at Balthier once more, he was still smiling, and Ashe tried to keep her smile, so he wouldn't be worried by her saddened face. He had already worried him enough. _He has a right to know… But it's too hard to say…._

"Balthier… I –."

"Ashie!!" Penelo ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Ashe looked at her cousin and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

The other's must've heard her voice, since they soon appeared, they all looked relieved to see their summoner awake, and were soon asking her the same question she had already been asked by both Balthier and Penelo. Balthier continued to support her, and was still looking at her as she talked to the others. _What's bothering you? What did you want to say?_

"Everyone… I need to tell you all, the reason why I went to confront Seymour on my own." Ashe said.

"We're listening." Basch said.

"I wanted to confront him, about murdering his father, Lord Jyscal… I wanted to try, try to convince him to turn himself in…. to Yevon's judgement."

"In exchange for marriage?" Fran asked, she sounded shocked.

"If that's what it took, then yes."

A silence grew among them, Balthier still supported Ashe, her gash on her head was gone, but he legs were still shaky.

"What did Seymour say?" Vaan asked.

"Nothing, at all…" Ashe replied slowly. "I should've told you, what I was doing…. Though, now I feel that it wasn't worth it."

"Enough!" Auron's tone caused everyone to look at him. "Dwelling in the past is futile."

"Hey!" Penelo said, placing her hands on her hips. "You could be a little nicer about saying things like that!"

"Do you want to spend time listening to her regrets? Our immediate concern is Ashe's pilgrimage." He walked over to Ashe. "Are you willing to go on?" He said, his tone softening.

"Yes." She replied. "Do you think Yevon will allow it?" She asked.

"The Fayth are the ones who give power to the summoners. Not the temples, nor Yevon. If the temples try to stop us, we will defy Yevon if we must."

Everyone, except Balthier and Auron, gasped at his words.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Count me out!" Vaan said, he crossed his arms. "We have to atone for our sins!" Vaan said.

Balthier let out a frustrated sigh, he looked at Vaan.

"Think for yourself for once, Vaan. Its good to have something to believe in, to help give you strength, or whatever, but it's also important to believe in yourself!"

Everyone was silent once more, even Vaan, who glared at Balthier momentarily but looked away, he did look hurt, but now wasn't the time to dwell on anything, now was the time to act. Especially since they were still at the bottom of the lake, and they needed to get out, somehow. Ashe pulled herself from Balthier's hold, he looked at her, and she looked at him, then at Auron.

"I think we must go to Bevelle, and speak with Maestor Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."

"I agree." Vaan said.

Balthier sighed. _Unbelievable… I'd rather have tried to walk into Archadia through the front gate two years ago, than this._ Basch, Penelo and Fran nodded their agreement.

"So it is decided." Auron sighed.

"Will you come with us?" Ashe said looking at Auron.

He nodded, Ashe turned to Balthier, her eyes pleaded with him. He sighed.

"We're going into the lion's den. And we're wearing meat around our necks…" He sighed. _It would be best if we went with Auron's plan… But I won't leave you Ashe._ "I'll come."

She smiled at him, though this time, Balthier couldn't bring himself to smile. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He thought, and this one was stronger than the others he had felt.

Ashe watched Balthier intently; she knew he was troubled, she could understand why. _But we must do this… The other Maestors must understand that we had no choice, and allow us to continue with the pilgrimage._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I love the conversation in the game when everyone talks about how much of a trouble maker Auron is…. I just couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter so it would flow nicely. sighs Alas, sacrifices must be made to make a story good… :)**_


	33. Out in the Desert Sun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! **__**They're always appreciated.  
**_

* * *

**_ Chapter 33: Out in the Desert Sun_**

Penelo had finished with repairing their weapons and handed them back to everyone. Ashe didn't have a staff, but they could easily find, or buy another one. _There are many travelling salesmen in Spira._ Ashe thought. Everyone went off in different areas around the ruins again, Fran stayed by Vaan, he was still upset.

Ashe and Balthier sat together, Ashe looked up at the bottom of the temple, her eyes closed, listening to the hymn that could be heard, even from this far under the ice. She always enjoyed listening to the hymn, it soothed and calmed her. She opened her eyes and looked at Balthier, he still looked worried.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She told him.

Balthier looked at her, she seemed to be back to herself, it made him glad. But he couldn't shake his feeling.

"I hope you're right." He replied.

She smiled and looked at the temple, listen to the voice of the Fayth who sung. Her voice was beautiful. _I wonder how much Balthier knows about the Hymn… And if he finds it as calming as I do?_

"Listen to the hymn… It'll calm you down." She said, still looking at the temple.

"Who sings it?" He asked, as he listened.

"The Fayth." She replied.

"They have beautiful voices."

He thought of the other temples, hearing the same hymn song by the many different Fayths, all had beautiful voices. She nodded, she opened her eyes, the signing had stopped. Everyone else too, had noticed. They exchanged glances with each other, and looked around. Ashe gasped and pointed towards the temple.

"Sin!" She said.

Everyone looked in that direction. Sin was there, though it was standing still. Balthier felt a familiar presence again. The presence of his father. There was a bright flash of light, and Balthier closed his eyes to shield them from the light.

_**Oasis, Unknown Location.**_

Balthier opened his eyes, he was looking up at a clear blue sky. _Sky… Sky?_ He realised he was floating in water as well, he was floating on his back. He let his feet sink and treaded the water, he looked around and could see rocks that lined the water, a few palm trees. A small beach was near him, and beyond that, endless sand. He swam to the beach and stood when his feet could touch ground, he walked the rest of the way out. He felt behind him, and felt the hilt of the Brotherhood. It was still there. He looked around and couldn't see anyone else, not even Ashe. He looked around from where he stood again, he felt his anxiety build. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, and reopened them. _Stay calm… There's no point in getting worked up, especially in this climate._ He looked to his right at the rocks there. They were flat, and one of them provided a shelter from the sun, as well as cast a large shadow on the one beneath it. Balthier walked over to it, and sat down in the shade. It was quite cool. He could hear the flapping of what seemed like large wings approaching him. He stood from his spot and slowly walked out into the sun, he looked up to see a large black bird approach. _Huge wings…_ He thought as he saw them flapping. He had to quickly dive and roll out of the way as the large bird pecked the ground where he stood. Balthier stood up and quickly drew the brotherhood. He looked up at the bird; he wasn't going to be able to reach it while it was still flying. It screeched and pecked at him again, Balthier jumped out of the way quickly. It screeched loudly, obviously getting annoyed that its prey wasn't easy to kill. It went to peck him again, though a bolt of lighting on the top of its head caused it to screech and shake its head instead. Balthier looked around and soon saw Fran coming towards him.

"Need any help?" She said as she cast another thundara at the bird.

"Help is always appreciated." Balthier said.

He watched as the bird landed on the ground, it looked weary. Balthier smirked and ran towards it, avoiding a peck and swung at its body, he barely scratched it, his sword wasn't long enough. He ran back to Fran's side.

"Too bad Auron's not here." Fran said, having noticed, she cast another thundara spell.

They heard the bird screech. Balthier looked around, to see if he could see Vaan, or an aeon, or something that could've caused the bird harm. Auron appeared when the large bird had lifted one of its wings to try and peck him. Auron avoided it and swung at the bird's body. It screeched. Fran cast another thundara spell, and the bird fell over. Its body disappeared into many pyreflies. Auron hefted his sword onto his shoulder and walked over to Fran and Balthier.

"It's good to see you." Fran said when he stopped in front of them.

"It looked like you needed the help." Auron said, he stuck his sword in the sand. He left his arm out of his coat, it was too hot in the desert for that.

"Any sign of the others?" Balthier asked. _Or Ashe?_

They both shook their heads.

"I had noticed the Zu pecking at the ground, and decided to come see if it could have been one of us." Fran explained. "I'm glad I came."

"As am I." Balthier said, he had sheathed the brotherhood again.

"We should find the others." Auron said.

"Isn't it best to stay in one spot when separated?" Fran asked.

"If everyone stays still, how will we find each other?" Balthier asked smirking.

"Good point." Fran said.

Auron pulled his sword from the sand and hefted it onto his shoulder again. The three headed straight ahead of them, to a small valley in between two sand dunes. It was scorching, and there seemed to be nothing but sand in front of them. They walked around a small sand dune, and a makeshift shelter made from a half buried machina and drapes came into view, with Vaan sitting underneath, he looked up and noticed them, and he waved, they walked towards him.

"Hey! Its good to see you again!" Vaan said when they neared.

"Indeed. Have you seen anyone else?" Balthier asked. _How did we get so separated? We weren't that far apart… And where's Ashe?_

"No, though I have seen some fiends, and some machina." He said sighing. "Just my day, first I loose Ashe, then I get attacked by machina!" He grumbled.

"You're not the only one having a bad day, Vaan." Fran said sternly. "As you can see we've all been transported to this desert, and have lost Ashe." Fran crossed her arms and glared at Vaan.

He looked away.

"Feeling sorry for yourself won't find Ashe, we should keep moving." Balthier said as he began to walk. "The others shouldn't be too far."

The four walked for a few more minutes, in between the sand dunes, killing the few fiends they encountered. The harsh desert heat was beginning to affect them, but they continued to walk, looking for the others, and Ashe. They soon met up with Basch, and continued on after. They now only needed to find Ashe and Penelo. They walked along the desert, killing fiends and destroying machina as they walked, they lost track of time, the desert heat was harsh. Fran, Vaan and Balthier were sweating; Auron seemed completely unaffected by the harsh desert heat. He walked on ahead of them, easily carrying his sword on his shoulder. Balthier and the others were too hot to for anything abnormal about him to fully register.

"Hey guys! Over hear!!" They heard a familiar female voice call.

They looked up to the top of a large sand dune to see Penelo waving to them. Auron began to walk up its smooth surface, the others following. Penelo looked at each of them.

"So, Ashie's not with you?" She didn't sound worried.

"You don't sound worried." Balthier pointed out.

"Well, I know where she is!"

"Where?" Balthier, Fran and Vaan said together.

"Well… Before I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything!" Penelo said.

Fran, Balthier and Auron promised right away, Vaan had his arms crossed.

"You too, Vaan!" Penelo said.

He didn't reply.

"Vaan…"

Balthier began slowly. Being separated from Ashe, and the harsh desert sun was beginning to affect his mood. This desert seemed hotter than those around Dalmasca, and having gone from extreme cold, to extreme heat was difficult. Vaan sighed.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good!" Penelo said happily. "She's at Home!"

"Home?" Balthier asked.

"It's the home of the Al Bed! Though you can't tell anyone, because, then people might come and destroy it!"

"Where are we now?" Auron asked, he had set down his sword in the sand again.

"Bikanel Island! This whole place is covered by a desert!" Penelo said.

"The whole island?" Vaan asked, Penelo nodded.

"How do you Ashe would be Home?" Balthier asked.

"Some Al Bed must've come and rescued her!"

"You mean kidnapped." Vaan put in.

"We don't have time for this now." Auron said. "Penelo, do you know the way?"

"Like the back of my hand! Follow me!"

She walked down the other side of the sand dune, the others following. They continued to trudge along through the desert, following Penelo as she went from signpost to sign post. They encountered few fiends, and even fewer machina, that Penelo easily took care of, dismantling them quickly. Auron and Penelo seemed barely affected by the heat. Penelo kept her upbeat and happy personality, though she was sweating, Auron however, wasn't sweating at all. _There's something odd about him._ Balthier thought. He doubted that leaving his arm out of his coat would keep him that cool. Balthier sighed, the heat was getting to him, as did walking through all this sand, and fighting the few fiends they encountered. Penelo stopped in front of a signpost, and looked around, she was beginning to look uncertain about herself, though she still made her decisions quickly as to where they were headed next.

"We're almost there!" Penelo called out from ahead of them.

"Good." Vaan mumbled.

The heat must've been bad, if Vaan was now looking forward to arriving at the home of the Al Bed. Penelo walked up a hill, they could hear the faint sounds of fighting from up ahead, everyone became alert again. Penelo was walking up a hill; she reached its peak and stopped, gasping loudly. Everyone rushed up and stood still when they saw what lay before them.

A large metal tower stood in the centre, of slightly smaller metal towers that formed a circle. Gunshots could be heard, and fire as well as many fiends surrounding it could be seen. Screams and yells could also be heard amid the other sounds.

Penelo rushed forward, the others followed, their weapons drawn, they were about to enter a battle zone. If Ashe was indeed down there, she could be in trouble. They all ran as fast as they could towards Home.


	34. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: Don't own FFX nor FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: This took me forever to think of what to actually write for this, and how should it be done. Like in the game, or from my own imagination? So I finally decided to keep it like the game, since I really couldn't figure out how to have all the things that are learned/gained from Home, without coming here. (I really didn't like this part in the game. CURSE YOU BIKANEL ISLAND!!) And just a reminder, **_**Bold**_** is al bhed. **__****__** (Hey I actually had a good reason for taking a while this time!!) Once again, thank you for the reviews, they're very highly appreciated!  
**_

* * *

**_ Chapter 34: The Truth_**

Penelo ran as fast as she could, she had to get there; she had to help her friends and family. She drew her daggers as she ran; ready to fight whatever came her way. She could see her friends trying to fight back, but being overrun and it made her blood boil. She ran at the nearest fiend that was headed for one of her friends, with a yell of rage, she leapt towards it and sliced its throat, it fell to the ground bleeding.

"**Are you alright?**" She asked, he nodded and went back to fighting and Penelo moved on.

Balthier and the others made it shortly after Penelo did, it was a horrible sight, many Al Bhed lay on the ground dead, and fiends were attacking anyone in sight, or being killed by the Al Bhed. They followed after Penelo, killing whatever fiends came their way. They finally caught up with Penelo, and she was talking to a tall man, Balthier immediately recognized him, though he had more muscle, and wore a yellow outfit with blue sleeves, he looked just like he did in Ivalice.

"**What's happening here? Who's attacking us?"** Penelo asked the man in Al Bhed.

"**The Guado are attacking, and they're heading for the Summoner's Sanctum, we have to stop them!**" He replied adamantly, he noticed the other guardians standing nearby and turned to them. "Are you Penelo's friends? Well, don't just stand there! Let's get those Guado out of our home, follow me!"

He turned and ran into the building, Penelo stood, looking at one of the dead Al Bhed sadly, Balthier walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and nodded and the two ran after the others and into home.

Inside wasn't any better than outside, fiends were swarming the corridors, knocking things over, breaking anything in their way. Many beams and pillars had fallen and small there were small fires all over the place. The others were already running down one of the corridors, killing fiends quickly, Balthier and Penelo followed after, and ran fast to catch up to them.

They had to run through many long corridors and slay many fiends, they were heading deeper into Home.

"We're almost there!" Penelo told the others as they followed the man in yellow.

They turned down a smaller corridor and went through a metal doorway and were now standing at the top of the stairs, where they could clearly see destruction and death at the hands of the Guado and the fiends they brought with them.

"This place… Is done for…" Vaan said solemnly as he stood beside Penelo.

Penelo sighed sadly. "You're right Vaan… It is… But, it's not the first time we Al Bhed have lost our Home. We weren't always here, but our old Home was destroyed by Sin, then we were spread all over Spira." She spoke sadly. "Then my dad brought them all together, and we built Home… If we put our minds to it… We could do it again… But why… did things have to turn out this way."

"Penelo." Vaan placed a hand on her shoulder consolingly.

Penelo turned to him and buried her head into his chest and started crying, and Vaan patted her back.

"Damn those Guado!" He said quietly but angrily.

Fiends were creeping close towards them, but Auron and Fran easily took care of them.

"We have to keep moving!" Auron told them and descended the stairs, where the man in the yellow outfit already was.

They all followed, Penelo and Vaan in the back. They went through a small door that had been blown off its hinges and entered a large, cavernous room, beams had fallen in many places, and small fires had started. More Al Bhed lay on the ground dead, and there were others in the room standing, some Balthier recognised as Issaru, Dona, and their guardians.

"Ashe!?" Balthier called as he looked around the room, he couldn't see any sign of her.

"Ashie?!" Penelo called as well.

"She's not here." Dona said, approaching them. "Hello again… Wait there until we have preformed the sending." She said quietly.

"They died protecting us." Issaru was now standing beside Dona. "Giving them a proper sending is the least we can do for them."

The guardians nodded and stood back, Balthier felt rooted to the spot. They already had her, and who knows where she was now, or what they could be doing with her. He clenched his left hand, and his grip tightened on his sword in his right hand.

"What does sacrificed mean?" A voice brought him out of his angered shock and he looked down. Pacce was standing in front of him. "The Al Bhed said that summoners were being sacrificed, and that they shouldn't have to do pilgrimages… What does it mean?"

"Sacrificed?" Balthier said slowly, working it over in his mind, he slowly looked at the others, non of them returning his gaze.

"Shouldn't let the guardians guard the summoners?" Pacce asked no one in particular.

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Penelo said loudly, everyone looked at her. "If they don't and they get to Zanarkand… They might defeat Sin… But then…. They'll…" Whatever she was about to say, it was very hard for her to say it. She took a deep breath and raised her gaze from the floor and looked at them. "Ashe will die if she summons the final aeon!" She burst.

Balthier's entire body when numb at hearing those words… He couldn't think, he couldn't act, all he could do was stare at Penelo, horrified at what he had just heard.

"What?" He barely managed to get out.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Penelo, asked in disbelief. "With the final aeon… She could defeat Sin… But then… Then it… It will kill her!" Penelo sunk to her knees and started to cry.

Balthier managed to blink slowly a few times, and looked at the others, he still couldn't think properly, he hoped that one of them, any of them would tell them this wasn't true… Though he knew none would… _So… This… This is what they weren't telling me?_ Balthier couldn't find the words to say anything to them, he wasn't unsure of what to say, and even more uncertain of what to feel. Anger? Sadness? He wasn't certain at all…

"We… didn't know how to tell you." Fran began. "It's not that we didn't want to… It's just…" Fran trailed off.

"It was too hard for us to say." Vaan finished for her.

They all fell silent once more, thinking of Ashe… And her fate if she summoned the final aeon…

"Did you… try to stop her?" Balthier said slowly, not looking at the, his voice sounded distant, and hollow.

"Of course we did!" Vaan said. "But she…"

"Ashe has always followed her heart… And she knew what she was doing when she decided to become a summoner." Fran said sadly.

"But it's wrong!" Penelo said tearfully. "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves just so that the rest of Spira can be happy!"

"But that is our choice." Dona said slowly, walking up to them. "We all still live in fear of Sin, and you know that."

"A world without Sin." Issaru too was walking towards them. "That is what we all want, and we will try to get it, even if it means our lives!"

Balthier wasn't listening anymore, he could only think of their journey together thus far, all the time, she was smiling… Never letter her fate get to her. _She'd always… Smile…_ Balthier thought. He sat down on some fallen rubble, letting go of the Brotherhood and placed his head in his hands, all he could do, was think of Ashe.

_Ashe… I… won't let you die._

He raised his head slightly from his hands, a determined look on his face.

"I won't let you die." He said quietly.

"What?" Penelo asked him quietly.

"I want let Ashe die." She said more loudly.

"Neither will I." Penelo told him quietly.

"Hey, Penelo… Where's that guy who was leading us?"

"That guy is my father," She said happily, "and his name is Hallim." She looked around the room. "He must be in the hangar, prepping the airship." She stood up. "C'mon everyone, let's go!"

Penelo ran to a far door, everyone following. Balthier picked up the Brotherhood and followed after them. The hangar was dark, and was only lit by a few overhead lights, and smaller lights that lined the catwalks that lead to the very large airship. If the times were happier, Balthier would have stopped and taken a closer look, but they didn't have time for that now.

_**Airship, Bridge.**_

When they stepped onto the bridge, Hallim was giving orders to his crew, running to and fro and looking at monitors. Balthier walked right up to him.

"We need to find Ashe." He told him. "And fast."

"Why? So you can bring her to Zanarkand and let her die?" He said angrily, glaring at him.

"No, so we can save her from the Guado and whatever they plan on doing to her!" He said just as angrily.

"And what would they do to a summoner? Other than force her on her pilgrimage?!"

"I don't know, nor do I want to find out, which is why we need to get to her quickly!"

Hallim considered his words for a moment.

"And what will you do afterwards? Still bring her to Zanarkand, to her death?"

"No. I won't let her die." He told him firmly.

"Alright… Well let's find her!" Hallim said, taking his place in front of the large sphere that stood in the centre and faced the large windows.

"How are we going to find her?" Vaan asked.

"By using this airship of course!"

"A-airship?"

"You really need to learn to pay more attention." Fran elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"**Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years overdo!**" Hallim said to the crew.

The hangar doors began to open, light and sand falling into the hangar, Balthier shielded his eyes against the sudden glare. The airship began to move forwards and up out of the hangar, soon they were flying above the sands, Home was visible on their left.

"**Whoa! It flies!**" The pilot exclaimed in Al Bhed.

"**Next, we use that.**" Hallim instructed.

The pilot sighed and hung his head slightly. "**Whatever you say.**"

He started to sing the Hymn of the Fayth, and soon all the crew members joined in and Penelo looked sad.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked.

"We're…. We're going to blow up our Home." She said sadly.

"How?!" He asked.

"With one of the forbidden machina." Hallim said. "**Ready? FIRE!"** He instructed.

The airship started to shake as along the sides, hatches opened and missiles fired out and headed towards Home. They hit and a large explosion erupted engulfing all of Home and sending out a large shockwave that rattled the ship as they sped away, just barely in front of it. They were momentarily engulfed by flames, and Balthier was reminded of the time they had to escape the blast that destroyed the Shiva and the 8th battalion, soon enough they were out of it, and speeding across the desert.

The pilot in front was crying loudly, and Hallim walked up to him.

"**No need for tears! The great thing about machina is that it can be built anew!**" He said cheerily.

Even though Balthier didn't understand what he was saying, he had to admit, he wasn't one to get sad easily. He now saw where Penelo got her upbeat attitude from. Balthier looked over at Penelo, Vaan was beside her, she looked crushed.

"Hey… don't look so down!" He said nervously. "Boom! Like fireworks at a festival!" He said happily.

Balthier groaned. _Vaan you idiot._ He thought.

"You can cram your fireworks you big meanie!" Penelo said angrily and walked away from him and sat at one of the monitors on the other side of the bridge.

Vaan sighed and looked at the ground. Balthier walked over to Penelo and looked at her.

"I'm okay… I'm fine, really!" She smiled, though Balthier could tell, she was far from it.

"Alright." He said, and walked back over to the other side, next to Vaan.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" Vaan asked, still looking at the floor.

"You were trying to cheer her up… You just need to be more considerate." Fran said before Balthier could say anything. She was smirking slightly.

"Yeah… I'll try!" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

Balthier walked back over to where Hallim was, he was looking at the giant sphere intently.

"No luck yet." He said before he could even ask.

Balthier nodded silently… He tried to stand still but couldn't, and decided to take a walk. He walked out of the bridge, and into a wide hallway, Basch was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed.

"Any ideas?" He said when Balthier got closer.

"Non yet." Balthier replied, leaning against the wall beside him. "But I've found solutions to trickier situations."

"Oh? In your world?" Basch asked looking at him, Balthier nodded. "I'll have to hear the stories sometime."

Balthier nodded. _Now's not the time._ He thought, he stood from the wall and paced slightly.

"Go back to the bridge, if that's what you want to do." Basch said, smiling at him.

"I think I'll do that." Balthier replied, smirking.

He walked away, he wasn't used to feeling like this. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt as agitated and restless as he felt now, and he didn't like it, as he neared the bridge, he could hear Auron talking to Hallim.

"And after we rescue Ashe? Then what? You want to keep her safe, correct? Do you seek to stop her pilgrimage?" Auron sounded annoyed as he spoke with him.

"Of course! If she continues this pilgrimage she will die, and I won't let that happen!" He replied, sounding equally annoyed. "No law or teaching can send my little niece to her death! When I find her, I'll make her give up her pilgrimage quicker than a desert melts ice!"

"Even against her will?" Auron questioned.

"It's better than a dog's death!" He began to walk around to his spot on the other side of the sphere. "and I'll take down anyone who don't agree!" He said angrily.

Auron sighed. "As you wish, you're the captain."

"Good, then it's settled." Hallim now had his back to Auron.

Auron turned and walked passed Balthier and into the hallway between the bridge and the hallway where Basch stood and leaned against the wall. Balthier continued to walk into the bridge, and back to the sphere.

"He called Ashe his niece right?" He heard Vaan whisper to Fran, "So that makes her Al Bhed right?" He sighed in a mix of sadness and frustration. "Ashe is Ashe right?" He asked Fran.

"Of course." She replied, patting his shoulder.

"**Father! We found Ashe!**" The pilot exclaimed.

"**Where?**" Hallim asked.

"**I'll show you!**" He replied.

An image of Ashe in a wedding gown showed up on the screen, she was surrounded by guards and being held there. With Seymour near by. How he was still alive, Balthier didn't know, or care at the moment. The sight made Balthier's blood boil and he clenched his fists. _So that's what he wants to do…_ He thought acidly. They were in an ornate looking building that had no ceiling and seemed to be very high; clouds could be seen underneath the structure. It looked like a church or cathedral.

"Where was that?" Balthier asked.

"The Palace of St. Bevelle, heart of Yevon." Fran informed him.

"Let's go!" Balthier said, still looking at the window, even though the images were no longer there.

"Easy there! Bevelle's got top defences!"

"And your point? Ashe is there, right? We need to rescue her." Balthier turned to face him.

"You got guts, kid. Alright! **Set course for Bevelle! Full speed ahead!**" Hallim ordered.

"How's Seymour still alive?" Penelo asked.

"He is dead, but his attachment to this world, kept him from the next, that is how he is still here." Auron replied.

"Creepy." Penelo shuddered slightly.

Balthier faced the front again, his face determined. _We're coming Ashe._ He thought.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I do believe this is my longest chapter! YAY! Lol Thank you for reading! Next up: The chapter I have been VERY excited about writing.  
**_


	35. Crashing a Wedding

**_Disclaimer: I don't own either FFX or FFXII_**

_**Author's Notes: Alrighty!! I have been very excited about posting this chapter. I hope you all like it! And thank you for reviewing!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 35: Crashing a Wedding_**

As the airship sped towards Bevelle, everyone were getting ready, either getting more supplies, sharpening or fixing their weapons, or getting new ones. Balthier was standing in the bridge, arms crossed and his gaze set firmly forwards. Before he hadn't thought it possible to hate Seymour anymore, but he had been proven wrong, first when he sent the guado after her, and then again when he saw her being forced to marry him. His gaze intensified and he clenched his right hand in a fist.

The airship shook violently, causing some to fall over, Balthier staggered a few steps.

"Some guado snuck onto the ship with fiends." A breathless Rin said from the doorway.

"Don't worry pops! We'll take care of it!" Penelo said before Hallim could say anything.

"Err, alright." He said hesitantly. "Be careful."

"Always am!" She said happily and turned to face the others. "Let's hunt some fiends!"

She ran out the door, Fran and Vaan following closely, Balthier followed after them, with Auron nearby.

"She sounds a little too happy about this." Balthier commented as they ran, drawing their swords, Auron chuckled beside him.

They entered the main hallway and saw Issaru and his guardians taking care of some fiends, with Penelo going after the guado beside them, taking care of them easily.

"We'll take care of the ones around here, you go to the observation deck and see if there's any there!" Issaru instructed them.

"Let's go." Auron said and ran off.

Everyone turned and followed him, weapons ready. There weren't as many fiends as Balthier had thought there'd be, and it didn't take them long to get to the observation deck, which was free of fiends.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Vaan called, he was over at one of the windows, and everyone walked over.

"The Guardian Wyrm, Evrae." Fran informed him. "Protector of Bevelle."

Auron chuckled. "The red carpet has teeth."

"Penelo? You read me?" Hallim's voice said over the intercom. "We're going to fight that thing! Get out there and show it what you got!"

Penelo shook her head. "Here we go again." She sighed. "Follow me!"

She ran over to the other end of the deck, to where a large cargo elevator was waiting, the others followed her, they all got on and it started to ascend, at the top, a large door opened covering the group in light and wind. They heard a screech and saw Everae fly by the ship. They all ran out onto the deck and looked around, Evrae was flying closer to them, his fangs and claws bared. Fran cast Thundara at its head and it veered away from them screeching, though no real harm seemed to have come to it.

Evrae was a long red dragon, with a golden coloured mane. Many spikes ran along its neck and forehead, and had two, shining wings, and a long tail, it looked at them with menacing yellow eyes. Fran cast another Thundara, but all it did was make Evrae angry.

"How can we fight that?!" Vaan said as he looked at Evrae.

Fran tried Blizzara this time, but still didn't have much of an effect, she tried the others as well, and not much was happening. Balthier watched, and he got an idea… He hoped he'd be able to in this world.

"I have an idea, you're not going to like it, but I think it will work." Balthier yelled over the wind.

"Tell us by the door!" Auron yelled.

They all went over to it and huddled close so they could hear each other, being here would keep them relatively safe from Evrae. Balthier told them his idea and their eyes widened.

"What will that accomplish other than giving us one less fighter?" Fran asked him.

"The spell works differently where I learned it, and I'm hoping it will still be the same here, and if it's not, then toss me a Soft." Balthier replied. "Just trust me."

"It's the only plan we have." Auron said firmly.

Balthier smirked and walked back out into the open, the others following, they were going to make sure nothing happened before he could set his plan into motion. Balthier cast break on himself and could feel it slowly turning him to stone. He raised his hand to in front of his face and closed his eyes, concentrating on the esper of his choice. The others gave him more space as Zodiark began to take shape beside him.

A turquoise fish with a red mask, with a large, blue and green wing-like headdress attached to it appeared beside Balthier, it wasn't very big, and floated above the ground. Zodiark set his gaze upon Evrae and began to glow, black and green light emitting from him, and Evrae and Zodiark disappeared.

"What happened?" Vaan asked.

"Just wait." Balthier said, breathing heavily.

--

A large white orb hung over a vast ocean in a cloudy sky, and Zodiark dove into the water, soon a stone orb floated up out of the water and cracked open, Zodiark spread his new, white feathered wings wide. He concentrated his energy around him and folded his wings, he spread them wide again as he began to glow orange and yellow all over, and resembled a phoenix, the orb above him shattered. He flew up and concentrated his energy towards Everae and let it erupt towards it. A bright light surrounding everything.

--

Everae returned to near the airship, looking worse for wear and barely beating its wings. The airship opened its hatches again and set off missiles towards Everae, all of them hitting it and causing a large explosion, when they stopped, pyreflies could be seen floating downwards. Fran tossed Balthier a soft and he fell onto his knees panting. The others went over to them, Vaan and Penelo were cheering.

"Are you alright?" Fran asked, kneeling beside him.

He nodded. "Yes, it just… Takes a lot out of me."

"What was that thing? It was INCREADIBLE!" Vaan said excitedly.

"Zodiark, and Esper from Ivalice." Balthier explained.

"Esper?" Vaan asked, confused.

"It's like an Aeon, just they're not human souls, like here."

"What are they?" Penelo asked eagerly.

"Now's not the time." Auron said sternly.

"Right!" Penelo said and walked closer to the door. "**Pops!! Get us closer to Bevelle! We have a wedding to crash!!**" She yelled.

"Yeehaaa!! Hold on, we're going in!" Hallim said over the intercom.

_**The Palace of St. Bevelle, Bevelle.**_

Ashe was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, it was sleeveless and its skirt was short in the front and long in the back, feather's covering it. She wore a long veil and her hair was up, she had a bouquet in her hand. She was far from happy, and was a little scared, but she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it, even if it took getting married to _him_. She was surrounded by guards and being lead towards the altar. There were nearing the stairs that lead up to the altar, where Maestor Mika was waiting for them, and she narrowed her eyes as Seymour was getting closer to her. He was wearing a black robe with a white cape, and a very ridiculous looking pointed white hat on his head. They now stood, facing the Maestor, the guards bowed and walked away, leaving Ashe with nothing but air between her and Seymour. They began to walk up the stairs together.

Pyreflies were falling from the sky, there were many of them, and everyone looked up, Ashe and Seymour stopped walking and watched them dance down towards them.

"Into positions." Maestor Kinoc ordered, and many armed guards got ready and held their guns at the ready, and machina were hovering nearby.

An airship soon became visible flying towards the palace at high speed, it slowed slightly and turned to not crash into it, the guards and machina opened fire on it. Seymour grabbed Ashe's hand and led her up the rest of the steps towards Mika. Ashe's veil blew in the wind that was creating by the airship flying around. Cables shot out from it and embedded themselves into the ground, dragging the airship closer and the cables become taught.

Ashe thought she could see six people sliding down the cables and she smiled, she somehow knew who they were.

Balthier and the others landed on the stone path and drew their weapons and ran forward, Fran cast her newly aquired Thundaga and shocked the first set of guards. _They use forbidden machina, here? I knew I didn't like them._ Balthier thought as he took out a few guards with his sword and ran forwards, towards Ashe. Fran and Penelo took care of the Machina, while Vaan, Basch, Auron and Balthier took care of the guards.

They all slid to a stop as they neared the last set of guards with Kinoc among them, they had shot at the ground close to them, and they didn't dare get closer, they weren't willing to risk Ashe. The guards neared them and pointed their rifles at them, Balthier wasn't paying attention, he was glaring at Seymour as he held Ashe in place.

Ashe looked up at Seymour, he had his usual smirk on his face, she turned he gaze away from him and looked at Balthier. She raised her now free hands, since she had dropped her bouquet while Seymour led her up the steps, and held them together and closed her eyes, concentrating on sending Seymour to the Farplane. She heard him chuckled.

"You would play at marriage? Just to try and send me? You truly are worthy of being my wife." He continued to smirk, that sickening smirk of his.

"Stop!!" Mika said and Ashe opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't you value your friends lives?" He asked.

Kinoc pointed a gun at Balthier's head and cocked it, Balthier didn't even flinch. Ashe lowered her hands slightly, looking nervously from Mika and Balthier.

"Your actions determine their fate." He continued. "Protect them, or throw them away… The choice is yours." He looked at her.

Ashe looked from Mika, Seymour to Balthier, and sighed, lowering her hands. She couldn't risk it. She looked at the ground.

"You are wise." Seymour said quietly, Ashe glared at the spot on the ground, determined not to look at him.

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, and Balthier took a step forward, but Auron grabbed his shoulder. Balthier narrowed his gaze further and clenched his fists so hard they were shaking.

Ashe raised her gaze and glared directly at him, and he was completely unfazed as his lips were glowing closer to hers. She felt her blood boil and her fists were clenched. She raised her fist and hit him hard across the face causing him to fall over, and everyone around him to gasp. Balthier smiled wickedly as he watched Seymour wipe blood away from a cut lip. Ashe smirked and crossed her arms as Seymour stared up at him with mingled shock and horror.

"K-kill them!" He yelled suddenly.

"No!" Ashe said as she ran to the balcony and stood on it.

No one made a move but all looked at her, Balthier's eyes widened and he tried to get closer, but Auron still kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Throw down your weapons and let them go! Or else." She said, backing up slightly closer to the edge.

Seymour stood up and looked at Ashe for a moment, then turned to the guards surrounding Balthier and the others and waved his hand, and they lowered their weapons, reluctantly. Auron let go of Balthier's shoulder and he ran up the steps and closer to Ashe.

"Please, go now!" Ashe said to them as they came to a stop.

"Come with us Ashie!" Penelo pleaded with her.

"This is foolish, if you fall you'll die." Seymour stated.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled warmly, looking at Balthier. "I can fly… Trust me." She added quietly.

Balthier looked into her eyes, and sighed. "I trust you." He replied, it made Ashe's smile grow.

She stepped even closer to the edge and let herself fall backwards off the ledge.

"Ashe!" Balthier said, stepping forward, Penelo grabbed onto his arm as the Maestors stepped closer to the edge to watch.

Suddenly, something large and colourful came down from the sky and flew past them at high speed, heading towards Ashe, Balthier couldn't help but smirk.

"Cover your eyes!" Penelo yelled and threw something round.

They did as instructed just as a bright light erupted from it, and they soon after started to run back down the steps.

"What was that, Penelo?" Vaan asked as the ran.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb!" Penelo replied.

"Break through the guards!" Auron said and swung at the nearest ones with his sword, he sped off afterwards and everyone followed him.

"Where are we going?" Penelo asked as they ran.

"The temple, Ashe will have gone to get the next Aeon!" Basch said as they ran.

Balthier was smiling as they ran, the image of Ashe punching Seymour playing over and over again in his mind.

--

They were now in a large, circular room, a winding metal staircase leading down, and a control panel of some kind near the top of it.

"Wh-what's a machina doing in the temple?!" Vaan said as he looked at it.

Penelo shrugged and went over to it and pressed a few buttons, something beeped, but other than that, nothing.

"Guess we have to walk down!" Penelo said, and they all got onto the staircase, which began to move as they all got down, Penelo chuckled. "Guess not!"

Vaan looked sick to his stomach, though Balthier had a feeling it wasn't because of the movement. At the bottom of the staircase, was a glowing door, with another control panel beside it, and Vaan sighed and hung his head.

"More machina?" he groaned.

"So, this is the true face of Yevon… They betray their own teachings." Auron said calmly.

Vaan sighed and Penelo opened the door and they stepped through it and into a large cavernous room, with machina and lights all around it, they all stopped in front of a doorway.

"The entrance to the trials." Fran commented, looking at it.

"I wonder if Ashie's really in there." Penelo said.

"There's only one way to find out." Balthier said walking past them and threw the doorway.

* * *

_**Author's notes: I have been planning on having Ashe punch Seymour for about 10 chapters now:D I had to do it, for more than one reason. 1 It seemed like something Ashe would do 2 because I really wanted to and 3 Seymour deserves it:D Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	36. The Truth Behind the Truth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII_**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews, they're always appreciated! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 36: The Truth Behind the Truth_**

**_The Cloister of Trials, Bevelle Temple_**

Balthier and the others quickly made their way through the cloister of trials, which was tricky to do, but they all desperately wanted to get to Ashe. They were in a large room, so large the walls, ceiling and floor could not be seen, and there was a maze of floating corridors to navigate through. They were brightly lit by machina. They finally made it through, and ran along a stone walkway and into the chamber of the fayth.

_**The Chamber of the Fayth, Bevelle Temple**_

They could hear a child's voice signing the fayth, but paid no attention to it this time, Balthier marched right up to the door and began to try to open it.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Only summoners can go in there!" Vaan said nervously.

"According to who? Yevon and the teachings?" Balthier looked at him, and Vaan sighed.

"Let me help."

Basch said and stood beside Balthier and grabbed the door and the two pushed to get it open. It slowly did and Balthier stepped through it and into the chamber beyond.

The room was small and lit only by the large glass circle in the centre that had a stone statue inside it. Ashe was kneeling in front of it, praying, and the spirit of a young boy was floating over the glass circle.

"Is that?" Balthier said quietly.

"A fayth." Auron said from behind him, and Balthier turned. "They join together, and both pray to receive the aeon." He walked up and stood beside Balthier, as he turned back to the Fayth and Ashe. "They are human souls, imprisoned in stone statues by ancient Yevon rights. The dead, should be allowed to rest."

The fayth floated towards Ashe, and turned into pyrflies and flew into her, she fell forward onto the glass circle.

"Ashe." Balthier whispered and went over and knelt beside her.

Auron walked back out into the other room quietly, leaving the two alone. Balthier held her in his arms, she had a peaceful look on her face, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful, and definitely had plently of courage and fire within her. He gently picked her up and began to walk back out to the others.

"Wait!! Don't come out!" Penelo said as he walked through the door.

Awaiting for Balthier was kinoc and several armed guards, Kinoc was smiling as Balthier and Ashe stepped through the door.

"And there's the last of them… You are to stand trial!"

Auron chuckled. "Is it going to be a fair trial?"

"Of course!" Kinoc said must to cheerily.

---

They all stood in a large room that had a balcony overlooking it, on the left was Maestor Seymour, in the middle was a Vierra wearing temple robes with Maestor Mika behind her, and on the right was Maestor Kinoc.

"The high court of Yevon is now in session." The vierra spoke out, her voice resounding around the rooms high ceiling. "The sacred officers of this court seek nothing but the truth. Do those on trial believe in Yevon? Speak only the truth." She said, staring at Ashe, who was once again in her normal attire and standing on a floating platform, near the balcony.

"Maestor Jote of the Vierra." Fran said, her gaze narrowed.

Balthier looked form Fran to Jote and now recongised her features and sighed. He had a feeling that they did not agree with each other, like in Ivalice, and this could prove to be troublesome for them.

"Summoner Ashe… You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon have you not?" Jote questioned.

"Yes." Ashe replied.

"Then consider… You have inflicted dire injury on Maestor Seymour Guado, conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes under the order of Yevon." She paused, looking upon Ashe sternly. "Tell this court what caused you to take part in such crimes."

"Your grace…" Ashe began calmly. "The real traitor is Maestor Seymour… He killed his own father, lord Jyscal with his own hands."

"What?" Jote turned to Maestor Seymour.

"Hadn't you heard?" Seymour said, as though he was merely commenting on an upcoming Blitzball game.

"Also, Maestor Seymour, is already dead…" Ashe said, shooting Seymour a glare.

"It is the sacred duty of a summoner to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane." Fran told them firmly. "She was only doing her duty as a summoner."

"Grand Maestor Mika, please… Allow me to send Maestor Seymour!" She begged with him.

Mika stepped closer to the edge so he was clearly visible, Jote moved out of the way.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Mika said slowly.

"Yes." Mika chuckled. "Maestor?" she said cautiously.

"Send the dead…" He said slowly, pyreflies then began to float around and from him, and Ashe gasped, but quickly glared at him as well.

"You would have to send me too." He said, smiling at her.

"What!?" Vaan exclaimed from below.

"The Grand Maestor is a wise leader and is invaluable to Spira." Jote explained. "Even in death, he has done much for us."

"Enlightened rule of the dead is preferable to the misguided mistakes of the living." Kinoc said.

"Life is but a passing dream, and death is eternal." Seymour said sweetly.

"Men die, beasts die and trees die… Even continents perish… Only the power of death truly commands in Spira." Mika explained. "Resisting this power, is futile."

"What of Sin?!" Ashe said defiantly. "I am a summoner, like my father before me, I have sworn to defeat Sin and bring the calm to the peoples of Spira, and to bring an end to the death that it brings once and for all!" She spoke with passion as well. "Are you telling me that, that too is futile? And all those summoners before me gave their lives for nothing, that they all died in vain!" Her voice echoed around the room as she glared at Mika. Balthier was strongly reminded of the queen in Ivalice.

"Not in vain, child." Mika spoke softly. "No matter how many summoners give up their lives, Sin cannot truly be defeated. Nothing can stop its rebirth. Yet the courage of those who fight, gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

"Never futile… But never ending." Auron said quietly.

Mika nodded. "That is the essence of Yevon. Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continent, summoner."

"No… That can't be right!" Ashe said shaking her head.

"Those who question this are traitors!" Mika proclaimed.

Balthier and Auron sat in a small cell that was hanging from the ceiling on top of a large, pit filled with water and mist, a walkway was near their cell and led from one end of the room to another.

"You're calm." Auron pointed out.

"Why waist energy trying to get out, when we could wait and be let out?" Balthier smiled, leaning against the wall.

Auron smirked. "It's not your first time being captured, is it?"

"Unfortunately not."

One of the doors opened and Maestor Kinoc came through, and stopped in front of their cell.

"Your sentence has been decided." He stated.

"Don't you mean execution?" Auron asked.

"Now really, who would execute a friend?"

"You would."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know, this is a lot short compared to the last two chapter, but I can't think of anyway of continuing it and adding the Vio Purifico into it without making it either incredibly choppy or incredibly long or both.**_


	37. The Vio Purifico

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either FFX or FFXII.**_

_**Author's Notes: If it weren't for a certain scene that's about to happen, I would never have finished this. **__** I always managed to get lost.**_ _**Thank you for your reviews!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 37: The Vio Purifico_**

Ashe stood in the middle of a dark room. The walls, ceiling and floor were all of stone, and it was cold and damp, and she was alone. She didn't know where anyone else was, if they were even in there.

She took a deep breath and tried to ease her nerves. She had to find the others, she knew there were fiends down here, and she didn't want to always rely on her aeons. She decided to walk down the hallway straight ahead of her and she hoped she would find someone.

She could hear grunts and the sounds of a fight up ahead and started to run towards the sounds, hoping it was one of her friends, and that they were alright. She arrived in time to see Basch kill a fiend, and it disappeared into pyreflies, he had his spear with him.

"Basch!" Ashe said and ran towards him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he patted her back. "You are not harmed?"

"I'm alright, they didn't do anything but bring me here. Are you alright?" Ashe asked letting go of him and looking into his face.

"I am well… Have you seen anyone else?"

Ashe shook her head. "You're the first I came across, we must find the others!"

"Yes, and the sooner the better. We need to get out of here." Basch looked around the room they were in. "They have a cruel sense of humour. Leave us here to die, but leave our weapons to give us hope…" Basch muttered under his breath, he turned to Ashe. "Do you have a staff?"

Ashe shook her head. "I lost mine in Macalania temple, and I suppose they didn't see it fit to give me one."

"I see… Perhaps there is another down here that you can use."

Ashe nodded and the two continued on their way, trying to find the others.

Balthier, Penelo and Vaan had been thrown into a tunnel filled with water, forcing them to either constantly tread water, or swim around, trying to find a way out. They were currently doing the later, Balthier ahead of the other two. They weren't sure where the others were, and they had to get out, fiends were in these tunnels, though they had a feeling, Yevon didn't use the fiends to kill them, since they let them have their weapons, they obviously planned on leading them to exhaustion, and to break their wills and let them die that way. But all three of them were determined to get out of there, find the others and get far from Bevelle.

They reached a large room of the underwater passage, and could see pyreflies floating down in the water, converging around one area, Balthier drew his sword, Penelo his daggers, and Vaan, his Blitzball. _I do believe I'll introduce him to a better weapon._ Balthier thought as he looked at Vaan.

A bright light erupted from the gathered pyreflies it dissipated and a very green and turquoise looking Evrae had appeared. Balthier smirked; it looked very much undead, which could mean a very easy defeat. Penelo looked from Evrae, to around the room, and noticed one of the walls was actually a door, with two locks on either side, she looked back to Evrae, then decided to swim towards one of the locks to examine it and smiled.

Ashe and Basch walked along the dark corridors looking for signs of the others, they entered another large room and saw Auron sitting on a pile of rubble with his sword out, he turned his head and looked at them as they approached.

"Are you alright, Sir Auron?" Ashe asked him.

"Yes, and you are unharmed?" He asked, Ashe and Basch nodded. "Good, we must fund a way out of here." Auron said as he stood and shouldered his blade.

"And find the others." Ashe said looking around the dark room, she could hear distant sounds of another battle. "You hear that?" She asked the others.

They both nodded.

"Let's go." Auron said and lead the way, Basch and Ashe followed.

They walked down another corridor, killing a few fiends as they went, and came into another, very identical to the last ones, room with Fran casting Thundaga on a fiend, killing it, she turned to face them, and relaxed her shoulders with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked, hugging Fran.

"Yes, especially now that you're here." Fran said, patting her head and hugging her in return.

"Have you seen Balthier, Penelo or Vaan?" Basch asked.

"I have not." Fran replied, Ashe letting go of her.

"I don't think they're here." Ashe said.

"We'll meet up with them at the exit, let's go." Auron said and continued to walk on.

Balthier held his bleeding shoulder, which Evrae had just scratched, his plan wasn't going as well as he had hoped, and this didn't help. He heard a loud noise behind him and turned to see the door opening and Penelo waving them through, Balthier and Vaan swam as fast as they could towards her, and Evrae was soon following. As soon as Balthier and Vaan were clear, Penelo lowered the gate. Evrae was heading through the door when it feel on top of its head, crushing it. Its body once again disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies. Balthier sheathed his sword and held his shoulder again, he looked ahead, they still had a fair distance to cross before they would be out of there.

Ashe, Fran, Auron and Basch stood, in front of them was Issaru, blocking their path.

"What are you doing down here?" Ashe asked him tentatively.

"I have been ordered by Yevon to dispose of the traitors." He said with pain etched in his voice. "The temple's word is law! I must do what they ask… Forgive me Lady Ashe."

He threw her a staff he was holding, and began to summon. Ashe caught it and looked at him, she had a feeling she knew which Aeon he was going to summon. Auron, Fran, and Basch stood beside Ashe, ready and waiting.

Bahamut appeared, with his black scales, rainbow coloured wings, and gold claws, and landed beside Issaru with a large crash. He stood up tall and folded his arms and looked at Ashe and the others. Ashe held her new staff firm and stared at Bahamut, he was beautiful, and she could tell, was very powerful.

"I'm going to summon Shiva, she has her overdrive." Ashe told the others quietly.

The stood back from her, and Ashe took a deep breath.

Balthier, Vaan and Penelo climbed out of the water and were now on the Highbridge that lead out of Bevelle, they were soaking wet, and Balthier's shoulder was still bleeding, since he couldn't take a potion in the water. He looked over and saw Ashe, Basch, Fran and Auron getting out of a tunnel.

Balthier walked up to her and hugged her tight. Ashe blushed but gladly hugged him as well, enjoying his strong embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, are you?" She asked quietly.

"Now I am."

They let go and looked at each other and Ashe noticed his shoulder.

"Let me fix that for you." She said quietly and cast Cura on it, and it closed completely.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Seymour walking with four guados and Maestor Kinoc, Balthier turned and stood slightly in front of Ashe and glared at the approaching Seymour. They stopped in front of the group, and Kinoc fell to the ground, he didn't look to be alive.

"Kinoc." Auron said looking from Kinoc's body, to Seymour.

"Why you!" Vaan said glaring at him.

Seymour chuckled. "I have saved him." He said in his sweet voice. "He was a man who desired power, and power he had, but he feared to use it. He worried about unseen enemies and schemed petty schemes, chased by his fears and never knowing rest." He paused, looking at them all. "Now he has no worries, he has been granted sleep eternal. Death is peaceful, with all the pains of fears of life swept away." He paused again. "You see, if all life were to end in Spira, so would its suffering. You see? That is why I need you, Lady Ashe." He held out his hand. "Come with me to Zanarkand. With death on our side we will free Spira! I will become the next Sin, I will destroy Spira, and thus, I will save Spira."

"You're nuts!" Vaan yelled.

Ashe glared at Seymour, she wasn't sure what to say to him, if anything was worth being said. Basch rushed forwards and stabbed Seymour in the heart with his spear. Seymour stood, and still smiled.

"Very well, I will give you the death you desire." He spoke calmly.

He held up his hand and a glowing sphere of energy formed above his palm, the guado around him and Kinoc's body disappeared into pyreflies and rushed into Seymour. His body began to transform, into what looked like metal. Basch backed away from him, withdrawing his sphere as Seymour began to float upwards. What looked like stone wings grew on Seymour's back, they didn't move even as he floated, and he looked at them with a face, that looked like a metal mask, even his hair looked like metal. A black, almost scorpion-like creature circled around Seymour, then settled by his shoulder.

Basch turned to the others.

"Run! Protect Ashe!" Basch yelled to them.

"No way!" Vaan protested.

Auron drew his sword and pointed it at Vaan.

"Go." He told them forcefully.

They all looked at each other and Seymour, hesitating, but finally relented. Balthier grabbed Ashe's hand and began to run, Vaan, Fran, Penelo and Auron following, leaving Basch with Seymour. They ran swiftly up the highbridge, though Ashe and Vaan were hesitant. Ashe freed her hand from Balthier's and stopped running, they all turned to face her.

"I won't leave Basch behind!" She said quickly.

"He is a guardian, protecting you is everything!" Auron said forcefully.

"Auron!" She pleaded.

Balthier walked forward.

"We are you guardians, we'll follow you wherever you will go." Balthier said, he knew she wanted to go back, and so did he.

"Wherever I go?" Ashe asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Wherever." Balthier confirmed, smirking.

"Let's go!" They said together and began to run in the other direction towards Basch.

Vaan and Penelo took off right after them; Fran and Auron stood a moment longer and looked at each other, smiling.

"Shall we follow?" Fran said.

Auron smirked and took off after the others, with Fran close behind.

Basch fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud, a large slash on his right shoulder from the beast circling Seymour. He heard footsteps behind him and sighed. _I should've known._ He thought. Ashe knelt down beside Basch and healed his shoulder, Balthier helped him up. Soon they all stood facing Seymour with weapons drawn and harsh gazes.

"Even though he was not the man I once knew, Kinoc was still my friend Seymour you will pay for his death!" Auron said angrily, his glare intensifying.

He rushed forward and swung his sword at Seymour, the black creature moved in front of him to take the blow, a large gash appearing on its back, it took energy from Seymour, who grunted in pain, and healed its wound. Balthier and Ashe looked at each other, both getting the same idea. Auron stepped back to avoid being struck by the creature, and Fran cast Firaga at Seymour, who grunted. Basch and Auron were striking Seymour's metal body, while Balthier was striking the black creature, which would always take energy from Seymour to heal its wounds, which was very effectively weakening Seymour. Seymour would often cast Blizzara on the party, though Ashe was healing everyone quickly, and cast Shell and Nulfrost on everyone to lessen the damage it caused.

Seymour's breathing was getting very heavy and laboured and they knew that he was nearing his end… Again. The creature made to strike Ashe, but Balthier jumped in front of her and slashed it, causing it another large gash. It took some more energy from Seymour, and it was all he had left. In a cry of pain and a cloud of pyreflies, he disappeared. They saw guards coming from the distance and took off down the highbridge, heading for Macalania woods, to escape.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I may re-write the fight scene, I'm not estatic about it, I'm just way to excited for the next chapter to right this part decently. **__**Those who have played ffx know what's coming.**_


	38. Isn't It Wonderful?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ffx nor ffxii.**_

_**Author's Notes: I am so excited and nervous at the same time for posting this chapter because I am certain you all have high expectations for this scene, which I do to. So I've been re-reading and re-working this ever since I first wrote it (which I did after right after finishing the last chapter) but I really wanted this chapter to be as good as I can make it!  
**_

* * *

**_ Chapter 38: Isn't it Wonderful?_**

Fran, Vaan, Penelo, and Balthier sat in a small clearing in Macalania woods. Everyone was quiet, tired, and shaken. Ashe seemed to be the most effected of all, and she was near a spring, a little ways off with Basch watching over her. They had only been chased to the outskirts of Bevelle, and even though there were some guards in the woods, it was only near the entrance to Bevelle, Auron was off making sure that they were safe where they were. Balthier looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Auron walking towards them.

"Well?" Vaan asked quietly.

"We're clear. We'll have to avoid Bevelle in the future." He looked at each of them. "Ashe?"

"She said she wanted to be alone." Penelo said quietly.

"Of course." Auron walked over to a nearby tree and leant against it.

They all sat in silence a moment longer, and Balthier stood up, everyone looking at him.

"I'm going to see Ashe." He informed them, and walked off towards the spring before they could say anything.

He walked along a path, with glowing tress on either side, soon he could see Basch, he was staring straight ahead with his arms crossed. Balthier looked in the same direction he was and could see Ashe, standing waist deep in the spring, which reflected the night sky, and the cresent moon in the sky. On an island in the middle stood a tree with large glowing orbs in it, it sparkled like everything else around them. Basch smirked as Balthier walked by, and only continued to stand watch. Balthier stopped at the edge of the water and looked at her, she was staring at the tree.

"I always thought this would be easier." She said quietly. "I thought everyone would help me, with all my friends together beside me… I've been trying so hard." She looked down slightly and moved her right hand absently along the water's surface.

Balthier walked into the water, it was warm and comfortable, and walked over to her.

"Why did you start your pilgrimage?" Balthier asked her gently, standing beside her.

Ashe looked at him, then back to the tree. "I wanted to defeat Sin… Bring calm to the people of Spira… Forever if I could…" She said quietly.

"Do you still think it worth it? No matter how the temples treat you?" Balthier looked at her.

Ashe thought for a while, staring at the tree and the blue orbs that slowly drifted upwards in the trees all around the spring.

"It is…" She said quietly.

"Even…" He took a deep breath. "If it means your life?" He asked, looking into her face.

She turned, a look of surprise on her face, then she looked sad.

"You know?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Everything." He said quietly.

Ashe nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the water. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Ever since I was a child… Especially after my father defeated Sin… I knew what I wanted to do… What I must do. Even if it meant, that I would die… I knew that I had to defeat Sin, and try to defeat it for good." She sighed. "I should've told you, but I…"

"Didn't know how?" Balthier finished.

She nodded. "I'm very glad to have met you." She said quietly, looking into his eyes, she looked away and at the water she was standing in. "I only wish…. That I had met you sooner." She added quietly.

Balthier could see small drops falling into the water and knew that she was crying. He stepped closer to her and turned to stand in front of her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ashe." He said gently, looked at her softly.

She looked up at his touch, tears running down her face. Balthier took a step closer to her and brought his lips onto hers, closing his eyes, he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Ashe was shocked at first, but soon she too closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, she had never felt anything like it before, and she couldn't describe it. She felt calm and secure in his arms, and she would have gladly stayed like that forever, she felt happy like this. Gently they fell into the water, barely making a splash and started to drift downwards, still embracing and kissing each other.

Their kiss and being in the water gave them a feeling of weightlessness, and they would have both been happy to stay like that forever. They parted lips briefly, only to look deep into each others eyes, and Ashe placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him, Balthier smiled back, and stroked her hair affectionately. The water all around them glowed, but neither truly noticed, at that moment, they only noticed each other, and that was all they needed to know of. They kissed once again and held each other, floating in the water.

It was truly wonderful.

---

They sat by the edge of the water, Ashe with her hand on Balthier's, both gazing at the tree in front of them. The water gently lapping at their feet.

"I won't let you die." Balthier said, looking at Ashe. "I'll find a way."

Ashe looked at him and smiled.

"Trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you." Her smile grew.

Balthier leaned in close and kissed her gently.

Basch smiled as he looked at the two together, and turned around, walking back towards the others, still smiling.

Balthier and Ashe looked into each other's eyes once again, both happier than they had been their entire journey, and perhaps even, their entire lives.

"We should get back to the others." Ashe said quietly.

"I agree."

Balthier stood up and held his hand out for her, she took it and he pulled her up. They walked back to camp, holding hands.

---

Fran had a knowing smile on her face when Balthier and Ashe walked into the clearing, holding hands, as did Basch and Auron. Vaan and Penelo on the other hand, looked thoroughly bewildered.

"Everyone?" Ashe said, and they all paid attention. "We leave at dawn… And… I'm sorry for putting you through all this." She said quietly. "And umm…"

"Enough." Auron said gently. "You need your rest."

"Right… Goodnight everyone."

They all said goodnight, and her and Balthier walked a little away from the others, and lay down under one of the trees together.

---

The next morning, they all packed their gear, and began walking towards the exit that would lead them to the Calm Lands, they were nearing Zanarkand, and Balthier hadn't managed to come up with anything that could help, though truthfully, he hadn't tried yet, he couldn't think last night, and was shocked he had even managed to fall asleep.

They didn't have long to travel through the woods, and encountered very few fiends, it was a cool morning, and the woods were quiet. They began to climb up a steep hill, and the trees soon turned into high cliff walls on either side, and the dirt path, turned into lush green grass. At the top of the hill, was a magnificent view of a very large grassy plain, part of the land was scarred, but it only added to its beauty. Beyond the plain was a large mountain, and beyond that, Balthier guessed, were the Zanarkand ruins. They stopped at the top of the hill and admired the view.

"The calm lands." Fran began. "Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here, and beyond, there are no towns or villages."

"Many summoners stray from the path and loose their way here." Auron added.

Ashe took a deep breath and fell onto her back into the grass, and looked up at the sky, a small smile on her face.

"I've always known where to go." She said quietly, looking at the clouds, she sat up and looked across the plains, then at Balthier, still smiling. "Let's go." She said happily and sprung to her feet.

They began to walk down a long slope which would bring them onto the vast plains that were the Calm Lands.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: It's kind of shorter than the last few chapters, but I did want to dedicate this whole chapter to this scene, and I didn't want to risk ruining it by being overly descriptive or something like that. **__** I really hope you enjoyed it!**_


	39. The Calm Lands

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor FFXII _**

**_ Author's Notes: Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 39: The Calm Lands_**

They all walked across the plains, felling fiends as they went, these were large plains, and it would take them most of the day to cross them, perhaps even more. The fiends were fairly powerful, but nothing they couldn't handle easily. It was fairly uneventful and even began to become monotonous as they continued to trek across the plains. It was wearying to have to fight so many fiends, even if they were spread out. They were headed towards the travel agency in the centre, there, they'd rest and restock, and Balthier was looking forward to it. He and Ashe walked side by side together, only separating when they fought fiends, but would always return to each other's side. Fran and Basch would often exchange knowing looks, and Vaan looked confused whenever he caught them, which would only make the others chuckle.

They reached the safety of the inn, even though it wasn't an enclosed building, no fiends entered the roped off area. Everyone spread out to different areas and rested, Penelo went to restock their supplies and buy Ashe a new staff, Ashe was talking with Basch, Vaan was standing near the ropes, Auron was leaning against some ruins, and Fran was standing further away from everyone, staring at Mt Gagazet in the distance.

Balthier began to walk over to Fran, she looked like she could use someone to talk to. He stopped beside her, and stared ahead at Mt Gagazet, waiting for her to start talking.

"Sacred Mt Gagazet is home to the Vierra who guard it." Fran said, not looking at Balthier. "I am not welcomed there."

"And with what happened in Bevelle, neither will any of the rest of us." Balthier said, crossing his arms.

"Very true. Though, with Ashe's determination, we'll manage to get through." Fran smiled slightly.

"Indeed." He glanced back at Ashe, who was still talking with Basch, she looked worried.

"You are more at ease with her beside you aren't you?" She asked.

Balthier looked back at her, she wore a knowing smile on her face, and Balthier chuckled slightly, smiling. _Vierra and their intuitive nature._ He thought.

"Is it that easy to tell?" He asked.

She nodded. "She is too."

Balthier smiled and glanced back at Ashe, she was now away from Basch and staring out, looking back at the way they had travelled. He began to walk over to her, though was tugged aside by Penelo.

"Any ideas?" She said quickly and quietly.

"Ideas?" He began slowly.

"On how to save Ashie!! I remember you saying that to pops on the airship! Have you any ideas how yet?"

"None, but I also haven't exactly had the chance to think about it either. We have had a lot of things to get through lately."

Penelo sighed and let go of his arm, and looked down. "True… Hey!" She looked up, with an eager and hopeful expression in her eyes. "I'll think of a way too! With two of us thinking about it we're bound to find some way!"

Balthier smirked. "Indeed."

Balthier walked away and went to join Ashe, who was still staring across the plains. She looked at him and smiled as he neared her. They stood beside each other and Ashe held onto his hand.

"If we're ready, we should probably be on our way." Ashe said, looking up at him.

Balthier nodded. "I do believe we are."

"Whaddya mean I don't actually have a weapon?!" They heard Vaan say rather loudly.

Ashe and Balthier turned around to see Penelo holding a metal pole in her hands, smiling coyly.

"You use a ball!! How can you consider that a weapon! If you want to use something blunt, then use a pole! Much better weapons than a ball!" She replied just as loudly.

"But, it doesn't have any range!"

"If you want range you could use a bow!"

"But… I don't know how…" He said quietly.

"Do you know how to use a pole?" Penelo asked him quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Then use it!" She held the pole out for him to take, he sighed and relented, taking hold of it rather distainfully. "You'll like it, I assure you!" Penelo smiled and walked off, leaving Vaan with his new weapon.

Balthier chuckled and Ashe giggled, it was a very entertaining sight to see Vaan holding his new pole away from him as if it were a dead and very rotted carcass.

Soon after packing their new supplies, they headed out and once again were walking across the vastness of the Calm Lands, battling fiends, and making their way towards Mt Gagazet, which was bringing them ever closer to Zanarkand and the final aeon. He glanced over at Penelo as they walked, she looked deep in thought. He couldn't think of anything that could help them, and he wasn't sure if Zodiark would help either, since once he used his most powerful attack, he left, and it left Balthier drained afterwards.

They were nearing two very large cliff walls that created a small passage in between them, which became narrower and narrower as they neared. There weren't as many fiends in this area, for which Balthier wasn't complaining, though it did intrigue him.

The passage opened up into a wide canyon, with a wooden bridge that crossed a gap, and Balthier could see a path leading further down into the canyon, Ashe continued to walk forwards, across the bridge, everyone following.

"Halt!" They heard someone say, soon after two guado appeared and blocked their path, standing in front of the second bridge. "Summons from lord Seymour, come with us." The taller of the two commanded.

"We have nothing to discuss with him." Ashe said firmly, glaring at the two and holding her staff tightly.

Everyone else drew their weapons and held them at the ready.

"Yeah, so out of our way!" Said Vaan, gripping his pole tightly.

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed! You will come with us!" The taller of the two said.

"I should warn you, the Maestor doesn't need you alive." The shorter of the two said, as the ground began to shake and they could hear the sounds of heavy footfalls.

The two guado ran across the bridge as a large machina came out of the gorge and headed towards them, it was made of stone and was very large, it arms seemed to big for it and hung low beside it, almost dragging across the ground.

"Oh boy…" Penelo said quietly as it neared them.

Fran cast her newly acquired Waterga spell at it, and it swerved away from them and stood in front of the bridge, looking very wet and some parts even started to crumble. Auron began to glow yellow and charged forward, swinging at one of its legs, a very large portion of it was blown away and the crest of it crumbled, causing the machina to fall to the ground. It was still moving and aimed one of its massive fists at Ashe, Fran promptly cast Waterga, and the large Machina crumbled into a wet and soggy heap.

"Well… That was easy." Vaan said walking over to the soggy mess and poked it with his pole.

Auron chuckled and shouldered his sword, and Fran tossed her hair, looking at the mess of a machina. The guardians began to walk across the bridge, and headed towards Mt Gagazet, Balthier and Ashe in the back. Ashe stopped walking and turned to face where they had come from, Balthier too stopped, to wait for her. She took a deep breath and turned around, smiling at Balthier. She walked over to him and held his hand and they continued their way across the bridge.

She thought she saw something moving down in the gorge and stopped to look, it looked like a pyrefly, or perhaps even more than one. She thought she sensed something else as well…

"What is it?" Balthier asked her gently.

"I think there's something down there… But I'm not sure." She said, still gazing down at the gorge.

"Hey you two! Are you coming?!" Vaan called to them.

"Coming!" Ashe said.

They continued walking, though she stole another glance down at the gorge, she was certain there was something of importance there.

The further and further they walked up the steep path, the colder it got. Snow began falling from the sky, and everyone began shivering, except for Auron. Balthier put his arm around Ashe and rubbed her arm slightly, to keep her warm, she had her arms wrapped around her and was shivering. Fran was starting to look wary as she looked around the mountain, she didn't seem very affected by the cold either.

They reached a small clearing, the cliff walls widened out and were taller in this area, before coming close together again and continuing to climb the mountain. Fran stopped walking and looked around.

"Wait." She said looking at the cliff walls.

"Your senses need sharpening, Fran." They heard a familiar voice say. "You were slow to notice us."

Jote appeared from behind a pillar, she wore a thick cloak over her temple robes, soon Vierra appeared all around them on the cliff walls, wearing similar cloaks, some pointing bows at them, others un armed, though Balthier guessed they used magic instead. Bjrn and Yenka appeared from the other side of the pillars, they too weren't holding any weapons though they glared at Fran, also weaing, the thick cloaks.

"You should never have forsaken your training!" Jote said fiercely. "Traitors and deserters are not welcomed here, leave." She continued.

All around them they could hear bow strings tightening, Ashe continued to look at Jote, she was not going to turn back, she had to continue, Jote seemed to sense this, and continued talking.

"Summoner Ashe, you are a traitor of Yevon. As such, we the Vierra, guardians of the sacred mountain cannot be allowed to pass, leave here at once!"

"I will not." Ashe replied with clarity and confidence. "It is true, I have forsaken Yevon, I follow the temples no more!" She took a few steps closer to Jote. "Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all, if you wish to kill me for saying such words, than so be it. I will not be used as a tool."

"They're nothing but a bunch of tricksters." Said Vaan, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah!" Penelo said, pumping her arm in the air, smiling.

"We have no regrets." Ashe smiled.

"Blasphemus!" Bjrn said angrily.

She and Yenka rushed forwards, though Fran stepped in front of them, glaring. She and Bjrn stood face to face, glaring into each others eyes.

"Elder Jote, let us fight them!" Yenka said looking from Jote to Ashe and the others. "You have no hope of escaping."

"You are right, and we choose to stand and fight, and fight we will. We will continue on and finish this pilgrimage." Ashe said, still looking at Jote.

Jote looked at Ashe, she was very intrigued by her, she took a few steps towards her.

"You have been branded a traitor, and yet you still wish to defeat Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, but still you continue… Why?"

Ashe smiled. "I fight for Spira. The people long for the calm… I can give it to them… It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain… This I can do."

"Even sacrificing yourself?" Jote said, calmly, almost sadly. She took a deep breath and looked around at the Vierra around them. "Let them pass!" She commanded, bows lowered everywhere, arrows returning to their quivers. "Summer Ashe, your will is strong, and nothing could ever hope to bend it. Continue on your pilgrimage, we and the mountain, welcome you to our grounds." She even smiled.

"Thank you." Ashe said calmly, smiling.

Balthier looked at her in wonder in amazement, she was truly incredible, she looked back at him and smiled, and quickly began shivering again. Balthier walked over to her, and she walked over to him.

"Should we ask to borrow some of their cloaks?" Balthier smiled, Ashe giggled.

"That would be wonderful!"

After the Vierra gave each of them some cloaks, they began to make their way up the mountain pass, more snow covered the ground each step they took.


	40. Troubles on the Mountain

**_Disclaimer: I still do not and will never own either FFX or FFXII._**

****

**_Author's Notes: Umm… Hi! It's been a while hasn't it? I had several things happening at once that kept this chapter on the back burner for a while. One and the most important reason, I had writer's block, and there were some key things I had to get across in this chapter that took a while to figure out. Then there's the fact that school started, and I have a fairly heavy course load, and I just haven't had the time. But hopefully the next chapter will come this month, and hopefully soon!_**

**_Also, thank you to everyone who has read this chapter this far!! It means a lot to me, especially the fact that this is quite the long story. Your reviews and support keep this going, even if it does take me a while to update!_**

**_Well, without further ado, here's chapter 40._**

****

* * *

****

**_Chapter 40: Troubles on the Mountain_**

The pilgrimage had been walking for barely ten minutes when they were stopped by Bjrn and Yenka, who stood blocking their path. Fran stepped in front of the others and looked at them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your summoner and your friends may pass, but you may not!" Bjrn said looking livid. "You gave up your training for that hume!" She spat.

Balthier looked from Fran to Bjrn, then looked at Vaan, realising who they were talking about. Recks, Vaan's older brother…

"That is in the past, let it go." Fran said calmly, though she was glaring at Bjrn.

"Let it go?! How could we possibly do that! You forsake us and your training all for a hume! You left your sisters and us! We were supposed to become priestesses together!" Bjrn, no longer sounded angry, but sad, and she had a pleading look in her eye as she looked at Fran. "Why did you leave us?" she asked quietly.

Fran looked at her for a long moment, and looked from her to Yenka and sighed.

"Because… I fell in love with him… And he, unlike anyone else, or anything else, made me feel happier than I had felt since…" She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I had to leave, for myself, and for the sake of what we vierra stand for. I could not have guarded this mountain properly, not when I couldn't even have guarded my own sister."

"So now you are guarding someone else? I do not understand your reasoning." Yenka said, now standing beside Bjrn.

"Sometimes, neither do I, but it is something that I must do and will do." She took a step towards them.

"Why guard a summoner? You know how it must end!" Bjrn said, she was sounding less and less angry.

"Things can change, and even if they do not, I can make sure she gets there safely." Fran said calmly.

Fran and Bjrn looked at each other for a long moment, Yenka stood to the side, looking from Bjrn to Fran, it seemed she only acted on what Bjrn said, though she looked like she wanted to do a lot more than stare. After what seemed an eternity, Bjrn sighed and hung her head.

"It is nice to know you haven't changed…" She looked up and smiled slightly. "Go with them, and keep Summoner Ashe safe."

"Thank you." Fran looked back to the others and smiled, as did Ashe.

Ashe began walking forwards, past Bjrn and Yenka, Balthier followed her closer, thinking of what had been said. Fran stayed for a moment longer then followed the others, keeping her eyes forward.

Everyone remained quiet after their encounter with Bjrn and Yenka, thinking on what had been said, and what it all meant… Only Vaan seemed to be the only one who knew the full story, since he had the same look of sadness that Fran had on her face. There weren't many fiends on the mountain, and for that, everyone seemed quite grateful, even with their cloaks, it was still cold, and the wind was strong. Everyone was quiet as they walked, it could have been the cold, or the knowledge that they were nearing Zanarkand, and what they would gain there… Though Balthier kept thinking over different scenarios in his head, trying to figure out how to save Ashe, but was having a lot of difficulty with it. He glanced over at Penelo, she too, looked like she was having trouble coming up with a solution. They now walked up a very steep hill, with fairly deep snow, Ashe slipped a few times, but Balthier held her up, she smiled at him as they continued to walk up the hill. Penelo walked off a little ways from the group and over to the cliff and looked out, Balthier went over to her and stood beside her, and the others kept walking.

"We're nearing Zanarkand…" She said quietly. "I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Neither have I…"

"What are we going to do?" She looked up at him briefly before walking a little away from the cliff.

"We'll think of something… There must be a way to save her, and we'll find it."

Penelo turned and smiled. "You're right! We will."

Balthier smiled as well. "We should catch up with the others." He began walking in the direction the others had gone to, when he heard Penelo gasp. "What is it?" She pointed towards the cliff and Balthier turned.

There, standing at the edge of the cliff was Seymour, smiling his sickening smile. Penelo glared at him.

"You!"

She drew her daggers and ran towards him, Balthier got in her way and grabbed her, holdingn her in place. Seymour chuckled.

"Let me go! It's because of him that we lost our home!" She yelled as she struggled with Balthier.

"Don't get revenge by throwing your life away!" He said strongly. "Go get the others." He added quietly.

Penelo stopped struggling and nodded slowly. Balthier let her go and she ran off to find the others. Balthier glared at Seymour, he was still smiling.

"So…. You are Cid's son… I wasn't certain at first, but looking at you now… I can see it clearly. The resemblance you share." He chuckled and walk towards Balthier. "Now is your time to die, son of Cid."

Balthier drew his sword and stayed where he was.

"Save some for us!" He heard Vaan say.

He glanced back to see everyone else, with their weapons drawn, coming towards him, Ashe ran over to his side and stood there facing Seymour, her staff ready. Seymour looked at Ashe and smiled, he stood still watching her intently.

"Lady Ashe, it is a pleasure." He said sweetly.

Balthier tightened his grip on his sword.

"Ashe…" Fran said quietly, Ashe nodded.

Ashe raised her staff and Seymour chuckled, she stopped and looked at him, bewildered.

"A sending? So soon? Allow me to say something to the last Vierra before I leave."

"What?!" Fran said rounding on him, Seymour laughed.

"Yours was truly a gallant race, one by one, they threw themselves at me, to bar my path." He laughed yet again.

"No…" Fran said quietly.

Balthier looked over at her, he could tell, her anger was growing, as was her loathing for Seymour.

"You could end her suffering easily." Seymour said sweetly.

"I don't understand you!" Ashe said fiercly.

Seymour turned and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Allow Fran to die, and release her from her pain. Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To release Spira from this, I will become Sin." He turned to face them again. "Yes, with your help Ashe." Ashe said nothing, only glaring at him. Seymour walked towards them, his hand outstretched. "Come with me, Ashe… To Zanarkand."

Balthier stepped in front of Ashe and glared at Seymour.

"When I become the next Sin, your father will once again be free, Balthier."

"What?" Ashe said quietly.

Balthier glared ever more fiercely.

"All you want is power." He began quietly. "And you gave yourself a twisted excuse to warrant it!" He said fiercely.

Seymour smiled and a large metal contraption with two arms and weapons began to rise up and float behind him, and Seymour began to glow.

"Pitiful mortal." He said, his voice no longer carrying the usual sweetness, he floated upwards and back towards the silver and gold thing behind him. "Your hope ends here, and you meaningless existence with it!" He said fiercely, his entire body glowed green and white, and when the light disappeared, his face, body and hair were metal.

Fran was breathing heavily and she could feel magical power and hatred flowing threw her veins. She took a few small steps closer to him, her fists opening and closing and she could feel her power and hatred begin to flow and started to flow over the edge. She let out a ferocious yell, causing everyone's attention to turn to her, and then… all hell broke loose.

Fran woke to see Vaan's face staring at her with concern, her body felt cold.

"Hey!" Vaan said quietly, sounding relieved, though his voice clearly showed his concern. "How are you feeling?"

Fran didn't answer for a moment, she was trying to remember what had happened before, then it came back in flashes.

Seymour turning into that thing.

Her loosing control.

The others moving out of the way.

Her launching spell after spell at Seymour.

His falling off the cliff, laughing the entire way.

Then darkness.

She groaned slightly and placed a hand on her forehead, it ached, no that was an understatement. It felt like it would explode, as would her emotions.

Balthier stood by Ashe as she watched Vaan and Fran, she looked a little more relaxed than she had while Fran had lost control, though she was still concerned. Balthier went to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged away, the look on her face when she looked at him made him recoil slightly.

She was furious.

"How long have you known?" Her voice was shaking slightly.

Balthier sighed and looked away. "For sure… It's been since after we saw since at Lake Macalania… But I had a suspicion for longer than that." He said quietly.

"Did anyone else know?" She asked, her voice still shaking.

"I did." Auron's gruff voice said, and Ashe turned to him, glaring.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She said loudly, the others were looking at her, concerned, though Fran had her head in her hands.

Balthier and Auron didn't answer. Balthier didn't know why he hadn't told her… Was it because he had been afraid of how she'd react? He sighed ruefully and continued to not look at her. He didn't want to see her looking furious. Especially since he was the cause.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I'm not happy with this chapter, but I needed to get something out there to get rid of this writer's block, and show you guys that I'm still alive.**_


	41. Answers at Last

_**Disclaimer: FFX and FFXII belong to Square Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you very much for your support! It means a lot, and I'm definitely glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**_

_**Yay for super fast update!! This chapter came a lot faster than I expected it to. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 41: Answers at Last_**

They found a cave nearby; it was out of the cold winds and was even fairly warm. Everyone was quiet and the air was thick with tension. Fran and Vaan stayed together, she was sill shaken over what had happened, with good reason. Auron was leaning against the cave wall, as impassive as ever. Basch stood near Ashe, who had remained quiet since just after their fight with Seymour. Balthier mentally kicked himself as he looked at her. He should've said something, anything, but he couldn't think of anything. He was still shocked by it too. He had never been around anyone who could make him forget how to speak, just by looking at him…

She truly was incredible, and it made him feel even worse… Since he was partly to blame for her currently withdrawn state. He groaned quietly and ran a hand through his hair. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Penelo, she came to sit beside him. She didn't say anything, but drew her legs up to her chest and held onto her ankles, and looked at Ashe.

"If you want to say something… You should say it soon…" she said quietly. "Especially since we're approaching Zanarkand."

"She won't die." He said quietly, looking at the ground in front of him.

"Did you think of anything?" She asked, looking hopeful.

He shook his head. "No, but I won't let her die."

Penelo sighed sadly and looked back to Ashe. "I know she wants you to go talk to her, I would too… You must've had a good reason to not tell her."

Balthier forced himself to look up at Ashe and sighed. "You're right."

He stood up and took a deep breath. Then walked towards Ashe. Basch walked away slightly to give them some space, which Balthier was thankful for and he sat down beside Ashe, cautiously. She didn't see to acknowledge his presence, though her face hardened slightly. Balthier looked at her, his face solemn, and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He said quietly.

She turned to face him, glaring, though her face quickly softened at his expression. Though she tried to keep her eyes firm… She had never been good at staying mad at people. She sighed and looked back to where she had been looking before.

"It seems we've both hidden things from each other… And for the same reason." She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Balthier raised his eyebrows; she looked at him and smiled, though it wasn't as warm as it usually was.

"I shouldn't have acted as I did…"

"You had the right too…"

"No… I didn't… It's hard sometimes… To say things that cause us torment… Even if we say it to those we love."

"It makes it even harder…" Balthier said.

Ashe nodded. "It does… We often worry how they will react… The ones we care about…"

"Because they are the ones… That mean the most to us." Balthier smiled as well.

"That's right. It's amazing how foolish we can be." She laughed slightly.

"I'd rather be foolish because of you… Than to be rational without you."

She blushed and looked at her feet, smiling warmly. Balthier wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, his crooked grin returning.

"Yep! As long as you promise not to do it again!" She said, mocking sternness, though she quickly smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. "Balthier." She said after a time.

"Hm?"

"You know I still… have to defeat sin… Even though I know he is your father."

"I know." He replied. "And I'll help you."

"I know you will."

They moment of peace was broken though, by Vaan. Who seemed to have finally put together what he had heard earlier.

"Wait… Balthier… Sin is your dad?!"

They had spent a good portion of last night, talking about it, though it was mostly the others questioning Balthier's lack of hesitance when he said he was till more than willing to help them defeat him. He assured them it didn't bother him… Having him as Sin is what truly bothered him.

Balthier had been deep in thought, when he almost walked into Auron, who had stopped in front of him. He realised everyone else had stopped and looked up to see why.

They were looking at a wall, that was shining a pale blue, and had people in it, and a round symbol in the middle of it. There was a pool of water beside them, and they was a pillar of water that floated upwards.

"What are those?!" Vaan asked.

"Those are fayth." Ashe said she walked over to the wall. "A summoning… Someone is using these fayth. Someone is drawing energy from all of them." She turned to face the others, her expression serious.

"This many?" Penelo asked, awed.

"Who wields power on this scale? And what could they be calling?" Fran asked.

Penelo walked over to Auron and scowled. "Hey! You know something, dontcha? Spill the beans!!"

He walked passed her. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey too."

"Ashie might die, y'know?"

"Auron has a point." Balthier said and walked over to the wall.

"He does?" Penelo asked.

He reached out and touched the wall, then everything went blank for a moment.

_Balthier opened his eyes to see he was in Draklor, in his father's office. Though something was different. He wasn't a child, he was 24. He stood up and looked around, everything had an odd, dream-like feel to it._

"_Hey!" he heard a child's voice say from behind him._

_He turned to see the fayth from Bevelle standing there._

"_It's you." Balthier said._

"_That's right… We met in Bevelle… But that's not the first time we saw each other."_

"_It wasn't?"_

"_Well, the first time, you didn't see much of me… Probably only my hand." He giggled slightly._

_Balthier's eyed widened suddenly as he remembered._

The centre of the disk suddenly became a liquid like substance and he could see a hand reaching towards him. Before he could do or say anything, he was grabbed and being dragged through.

_"You brought me here." He said, in understanding…_

"_That's right."_

"_Why?" He asked out of curiosity._

"Balthier, hey!! What's wrong?" Vaan appeared and disappeared suddenly.

"Wake up!" Penelo did the same thing.

_Balthier looked around, they had appeared at opposite sides of the office, he looked back to the fayth, waiting for his answer._

_"How much of Spira's history do you know?" the Fayth asked._

_"Not much." He admitted. He was getting the feeling he was dreaming.  
_

_"Well, I'm sure at least someone told you of the Machina war that happened a long, long time ago." Balthier nodded. "Well, Bevelle and Zanarkand fought long and hard, though eventually it became inevitable that Zanarkand was going to be wiped out. So the people decided to try and keep it alive, but in another way."_

_"How?"_

_"They became fayth… And then they started to dream. They made a dream version of Zanarkand and all its people."_

_"What does that have to do with me?" Balthier asked._

_The fayth sighed. "We've been dreaming a long, long time… We're tired… We don't want to dream anymore… We need your help so that we can stop dreaming."_

_"If… I help you…Will that save Ashe."_

_"Yes."_

_"How can I help?" Balthier took a step towards the fayth._

"Please, wake up!" Ashe appeared behind him.

_Balthier turned around to see her disappear and he turned back to the fayth._

_"If I help you… And you stop dreaming… What will happen to me?"_

_"You'll return to your world… Since you're not a dream… But we are the ones that brought you here, and have kept you here, without us, nothing will hold you here."_

_"I… see…"_ But for Ashe…

_"You'll hear from me again soon." The fayth said._

_And before anything else was said, everything went blank once again._

Balthier opened his eyes to see Ashe's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried.

Balthier sat up and looked around, everyone, except for Auron, looked concerned, but Auron usually didn't look anything but bored, or amused.

"Yes." He replied quietly, he was thinking of what he learned. And of a question he never had the chance to ask...

"We were so worried about you!" Penelo said, kneeling close to him as well.

"What happened?" Ashe asked.

Balthier thought for a moment unsure of how to say it, but he knew he was going to tell her, he looked at her.

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly. He didn't want to say it to everyone.

She nodded, smiling. Balthier stood and stretched, and held out his hand for Ashe, who took it and he helped her up, not that she'd need it.

"Shall we continue?" Ashe asked the others.

They all nodded, though they still looked concerned. Balthier started to walk, Ashe beside him, and he took hold of his hand, she too looked concerned, but not as much as the others. They walked along the tin rocky path, continuing their journey. Balthier once again thought of his conversation with the fayth.

_Why did they choose me?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Some more unanswered questions arise of course, as they did very often through this game, and I think I added some. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I'm sure you all enjoyed the quick update anyways.) I still have some things I haven't fully figured out yet, and it all depends on if I write a sequel or not… So I'll ask you guys… Would you like a sequel?**


	42. Another Day, Another Fight

_**Dislcaimer: As per usual, Final Fantasy still belongs to Square Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews and input, I read them carefully and they are always appreciated. As are all you faithful readers.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 42: Another Day, Another Fight_**

They arrived at another cavern, though this one was much longer, and warmer than the cave they had slept in the night before. It was a long journey through this cavern, with many twists and turns, and there were often other passages leading off and away from the main one. Though they pressed forward, Balthier and Ashe holding hands whenever they weren't fighting fiends. There were a few more fiends here, it was a lot warmer in this cave than it had been out in the snow, and soon, everyone took off their cloaks, but kept them with them, just in case they would need them again.

Balthier wasn't sure how long they were in the cavern, but he did know it took them a while. Though the tunnel around them was getting lighter and lighter, and soon they could see the end of the tunnel. He looked at Ashe who smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

His good mood didn't last very long though.

"Guys! We've got company!" Penelo yelled down at them from the mouth of the cave.

They all ran forward, drawing their weapons. Before them stood a large beast, with thick limbs and large, clawed paws. It had glowing wings, which looked more like glowing tentacles that shined different colours. It had two thick, spiked horns on either side of its head that curved and ended past in front of its face. Its bright eyes glared at the pilgrimage, swinging its tail from side to side. It roared and charged at them, and they quickly had to get out of the way to avoid being struck. It turned its attention to Ashe, and Balthier rushed forward to help, as did everyone else. Auron sliced the beasts front leg, and it turned its attention away from Ashe and tried to hit Auron with his claw, he avoided it. Ashe began to cast protect on everyone, and was ready to use any of the aeons should they be needed.

Balthier charged forward and swung at the giant beast, but it didn't seem to have much effect on it, Vaan swung at its head, but the beast easily swung him aside, Fran caught him before he fell entirely and handed him a potion. The large beast turned to look at them and spread its wings, the tips began to glow. The orbs shot up into the air and down onto the party and began to bombard them, Balthier shielded Ashe as best he could from the onslaught.

Ashe opened her eyes to see that Balthier was still on top of her, his eyes closed. She moved out from under him and placed him gently against the cliff wall they were leaning against, he looked pale and she placed a hand on his forehead, it was hot. She heard a roar from behind and turned quickly to see that Auron was fighting off the Sanctuary keeper, along with Fran. Vaan, Penelo and Basch were nearby but also in a similar state to Balthier's. She quickly got to her feet and held her staff with both hands, and quickly cast Esuna on Balthier, she'd heal him later, but first she had to deal with this beast. She went over to Fran as she cast her newly acquired Flare spell on the beast, it caused some damage, but not a lot.

"Take care of the others." She instructed when she neared Fran.

"Hm?"

"I'll summon Bahamut, just take care of them. Auron!" She called to the red-coated guardian as Fran went over to the others.

Auron sliced the beast's head and it stumbled backwards slightly, her turned to Ashe.

"I'm summoning!"

Auron nodded and quickly moved out of the way. Ashe spread her arms wide and focused on Bahamut. Soon the clouds above them parted as the large black dragon with multicoloured wings and golden claws flew down. He spread his large wings and landed on the ground causing it to shake. Bahamut looked at the Keeper and walked towards it. Bahamut used impulse to push the great beast back and took that opportunity to get in close and slashed a large gash across the great beast's neck. It growled and shot its mana burn at Bahamut, the black dragon crossed its massive arms in front of itself and slid backwards with the force. Though its arms were smoking slightly, as well as partly burned, Bahamut was generally okay, and he now had his overdrive. The great dragon back flipped and dug its claws deep into the stony ground. The gold ring on his back began to spin as he gathered energy in his mouth, he looked at the beast in front of him and let all of it go on the beast, a huge beam of energy shot towards it. The great white beast callapsed on the ground, disappearing into many pyreflies that drifted up towards the sky.

Ashe walked up to Bahamut and thanked him, the black dragon nodded, a smiling gleam in its eye and took off. Ashe turned to see Fran by Vaan, who was conscious again, Basch and Penelo were also conscious again, though they looked very groggy. Ashe ran over to Balthier and Auron, Balthier smirked as Ashe approached and knelt down beside him.

"Feeling alright?" She asked him.

His smirk broadened and Ashe felt her heart flutter. "Yes. It appears you did most of the work in that battle."

She giggled. "It was mostly Bahamut." She said modestly.

They were preparing to leave and Penelo knelt down near the edge.

"Can't we take a breather?" She asked.

"No need, we reach the summit soon." Auron said.

She stood and faced them. "I know! That's why I want to rest! Soon means… That there's not much time left."

"Penelo." Ashe said gently.

"Fine! I'll think on the way." She said and began walking.

Balthier stayed standing for a moment, _soon… Too soon._ He thought as he watched Ashe, he sighed. He hadn't thought of anything yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vaan asked.

"We're almost there." Balthier replied, still looking ahead.

"We've come a long way." Vaan replied, sounding sad.

Auron began to chuckle slightly ahead of them.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Vaan asked.

"You remind me of myself." He said and turned to face him. "Before, the closer we came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered. When we arrived, Braska would call the final aeon… he will fight sin then die." The sorrow was clear in his face and voice as he spoke. "I thought my mind was made up long before. When I stood here my resolve wavered."

"Never woulda figured." Vaan said. "Legendary choke too sometimes."

Auron chuckled. "Legendary guardian? I was a boy, around you are actually." He looked at Balthier. "I wanted to change the world too, but I changed nothing." He paused. "That, is my story."

He turned and began walking, catching up with the others, Balthier and Vaan soon followed. It seemed everyone who went on a pilgrimage wanted to change the fates of those they protected. Though none ever managed. _This time will be different._ He vowed silently.

"Hey you two!! What's taking you so long?" Ashe was waiting for them, she still managed to smile.

Balthier walked up to her and she took his hand and they walked together towards the summit. They reached the other side and everyone stopped to take in the sight. Before them was a sea of ruined building, glowing in the setting sun. The sight was beautiful, but also very sad… Everything those ruined represented was sad. Balthier looked down at Ashe, she gazed out at the ruins of Zanarkand, who expression unreadable. He gently squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him and smiled briefly, though, it wasn't a happy smile.

"Ashe." Penelo said timidly, Ashe turned to her. "I don't want you to go… No I won't let you go there! If you go then…"

"Penelo…" A gentle smile played on her lips. "You're a great friend, and I thank you… But I must go."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go, but… Can't we think about it more?! There has to be a way to save you Ashe!"

"All my life… I knew this moment would come."

"Ashie."

Ashe rushed forward, and something blue fell right before she hugged Penelo.

"Penelo… Thank you for everything."

"Don't say it like that… It's not over yet!" Penelo said sadly.

"Tell Hallim for me."

"You'll tell him yourself!"

"Please?" Ashe released her enough to look into her face.

"Don't say that… Because you'll see him again, and then you can tell him yourself!"

Ashe turned to Basch who stood nearby.

"Let's go." She said as happily as she could.

The others began to walk forward, Ashe with an arm around Penelo's shoulders. Balthier walked forward and picked up the sphere Ashe had dropped. He put it up to his ear and listened, soon Ashe's voice could be heard.

"_Sir Auron… Basch told me, that you told him that my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid. I had always wanted to meet you; I am truly glad and honoured to have had that chance… And having you as a guardian. I don't know how to thank you… Perhaps defeating Sin will be my thank you. I guess if you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone… and so am I." Her voice became sad though a small laugh came soon after._

"_Basch… Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven, and my father had defeated Sin. Everyone was celebrating and were so happy, saying that my father had defeated sin… It wasn't until night came that I realised… My father was dead, and he wasn't coming home. I was alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into town, away from everyone who was celebrating. I stood on the bridge from Bevelle, where my father and I had parted… Then you appeared Basch and you asked me where the daughter of High Summoner Raminas could be found." She giggled. "I was scared at first, then I realised how gentle you are. When I told who you I was, you told me you'd take me as far from Bevelle as you could. That it was a dying man's wish. I think I cried then… You just held me without saying a word. I also cried in Besaid too and held onto you when you tried to leave, begging you to stay… And you've stayed with me all this time. Thank you so much… For everything._

"_Vaan, Fran… I'll never forget our days spent together. We played together, us and Recks. I think that's why I was always so happy… And then, you refused to let me become a summoner, but I became one anyway. I'm sorry… I've always wanted to apologise… But becoming a summoner is something I've always wanted to do. You two trying to stop me, really made me happy. You cared for me, like a big brother and sister… No… You are my big brother and sister. I always loved watching you play Blitzball Vaan. I even enjoy it when you scold me Fran." She laughed. "Really!"_

_She paused._

"_I guess that leaves you Balthier. Sky Pirate of Ivalice… You… You are…" She sighed. "I'm very glad that we've met… We haven't even known each other for that long. It's funny… So this is what it feels like… It's even more wonderful than I could have ever imagined it. Wonderful… But it's painful sometimes… I just want to say… Thank you, for everything!" She paused. "Maybe that's why it hurts… When I think about us never being together again at all… I'm afraid." She whispered. "No!! I shouldn't say it like that!! I'll redo that part!"_

"_What are you up to?" Balthier's voice came in, just as the sphere ended._

Balthier lowed the sphere from his ear and looked at it in his hand. He sighed heavily and pocketed it and looked out at the ruins of Zanarkand before him. Listening to that sphere, only made his resolve grow stronger.

He was not going to let Ashe die.

**_Zanarkand Ruins_**

The sun had finally set and everyone was sitting around a roaring fire near some rocks, their weapons nearby, planted in the ground. The stars shined brightly in the sky above them, and they talked. They talked about happier times, wanting to make this a worthwhile night. After a bout of laughter ended, everyone fell into silence, their faces turning serious. Ashe and Balthier were sitting together; she was leaning against him, staring into the fire ahead of them.

"We should… Probably get going." Ashe said after some time.

They all reluctantly agreed and stood up to retrieve their weapons. Fran put out the fire as they did so.

"Everyone ready?" Ashe asked cheerily. No one did more than nod, and they began to make their way across the ruins, towards the centre.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Well, we're drawing ever nearer to the end. I always cry at the part where Tidus is listening to Yuna's sphere, writing it made me cry even more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for a sequel, I'm still very much on the fence about it and I keep changing my mind about it too. Though I'm slowly leaning towards making a sequel. This crossover is a lot of fun to write, and I'm not sure I'm ready to part with it after just one story. We'll see. :)**_


	43. The Zanarkand Ruins

_**Disclaimer: I think It'd be in the newspapers if an 18 year suddenly owned Square –Enix, but just in case, Final Fantasy and all its characters, plot, and whatever else belongs to Square Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going on this! Hurray for bursts of creative energy too! Three quick updates in a row!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 43: The Zanarkand Ruins_**

Pyreflies drifted around the party and the ruins as they made their way across the ancient city. No one, not even Ashe carried any of the former enthusiasm they had carried with them throughout this long journey. Though they were all hopeful for a different outcome, than the one that had been occurring over the past 1000 years, the fact that they didn't have any ideas weighed down on them. However, Balthier did remember one thing. The Fayth that had brought him here said there would be a way, but he didn't say what it was. He stayed by Ashe most of the way. The only time he'd drift from her side was to dispose of fiends.

The massive building in the centre, the old Blitzball stadium that was visibly damaged, began to loom ever closer to them. If it weren't for Ashe keeping a steady pace, they probably would've slowed to a stop before they ever reached it. No one wanted to bring Ashe here, to her potential doom, but she was stubborn with an iron will. Nothing would detour her.

They walked up the path that lead up to the entrance of the stadium, rocks and other pieces of debris littered the walkway, like it did the ground everywhere in these ruins. Before them was a robed old man, Ashe stood before him.

"Journeyer of the long road, name yourself." The man spoke slowly.

"I am the summoner Ashe. I come from the isle of Besaid."

The man studied her face. "Your eyes show me the long road you have traveled, and you have traveled well. Lady Yunalesca awaits you and your guardians inside… Go to her."

The man walked passed Ashe and her guardians, and they entered the doom, their weapons drawn. They stood just inside, the place was very must destroyed. Most of the roof was missing and many of the pathways had fallen and rubble was strewn everywhere. Suddenly, two ethereal people appeared before them.

"If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life." One said to the other. "Lady Yocun, please, use my life and rid Spira of Sin."

They disappeared.

"What was that?" Penelo asked, afraid.

"Our predescesors." Auron said calmly.

"She said lady Yocun didn't she?" Basch said. "Wait! She was Lady Yocun's guardian?"

"This dome is filled with Pyreflies… It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." Auron explained.

They continued on their way, carefully climbing over debris, Balthier staying even closer to Ashe's side. There weren't many fiends in this area, for which they were thankful. As they made their way deeper into the old stadium, and seeing more images of the fallen, they eventually came across three people they all recognized. A younger Auron stood with Cid and Raminas.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Raminas?" Cid asked the Summoner.

"Yes, I've made my mind up long ago."

"Suit yourself." Cid shrugged.

"Lord Raminas, let us go back!" The young Auron pleaded. "I don't want to see you…die."

Raminas turned to Auron and placed a hand on the young Guardian's shoulder. "You knew this was to happen my friend."

"Yes, but…. I cannot accept it!"

"Auron… I am honoured you care for me so. But I must defeat grief itself. I will defeat Sin; I release Spira from its veil of sorrow. Please, understand Auron."

The three images of the High Summoner and his guardians disappeared. Balthier looked at Auron, he looked saddened… The second time this entire journey. He began to walk forward and everyone followed.

They were now in a narrow hallway, with stairs leading all the way up to a doorway. They could see the forms of Auron, Cid and Raminas running up ahead of them, the others followed them all the way to the door where they stopped.

"So the trials lay ahead then?" Cid inquired.

"Probably." Raminas shrugged.

"Might as well get them over with." Cid shrugged and the images disappeared again.

Balthier wasn't enjoying seeing images of his father. He was acting so calmly throughout all of this… He almost seemed bored. Ashe descended down the stairs before them and into the Cloister of Trials; they followed her without any outward objection.

This Cloister was far different than any of the others they had gone through. As soon as Ashe stepped onto the chequered floor, the tiles began to glow, and on the screen at the far end of the room. It showed shapes with varying colours and shapes.

"A puzzle?" Fran asked Auron.

Ashe walked out onto the floor and examined it carefully, looking at the squares, she then began to see some distinctions between them, and some seemingly randomly placed white orbs in the ground. She stepped on the one closest to her, and it several squared began to glow yellow, they were in a straight line. She turned to her guardians with a smile.

"Shouldn't be too hard! Just find the tiles that match those on screen!" She said happily.

Everyone began to carefully walk around the room, watching where they feet went to make sure they didn't step on the wrong tile. They quickly and easily solved the puzzle and the tiles began to glow again and the door at the far end of the room opened. They walked through the door and through the small corridor to see a larger room with similar floor tiles and a screen displaying another puzzle. In the centre of the room was a pit. The pilgrimage set to work to solve this, slightly larger puzzle. This one took them a few tries, because they'd accidentally step on the wrong tile, and the puzzle would disappear and they'd have to start from scratch. As soon as they solved the puzzle the room went dark and the pit in the centre began to glow with a purple coloured light that shot out from it and the floor began to glow a soft white colour.

"Everyone ready?" Auron asked the group, hefting his blade onto his shoulder.

"Oh? You're warning us now?" Balthier smirked as he drew his sword.

Auron chuckled. "Might as well."

They all drew their weapons they walked towards the pit, and the room changed immediately. They were now in a blueish void and standing on large, purple symbols that glowed and six formed a circle. Out of the centre rose a large red beast. It had two wings, and two very long arms which ended in a razor sharp talon. It had no legs, but a long tail that had no visible separation from its body. It wasted no time to attack the group and swiped at Auron, Vaan and Penelo, they quickly ducked out of the way. It swung again and Auron used his sword to block the sharp talon, he pushed it away and sliced at the arm attached to it, and though it cut deeply, it wasn't severed. Fran quickly cast Flare on the beast, and it shrieked in pain and tried to swipe at her, though Fran moved out the way easily enough. Balthier stayed by Ashe to make sure she was safe while she cast protective spells on the party and healed anyone who may need it. Auron, Basch and Vaan did the best they could against the beast, but couldn't manage much with it floating in the centre of them. After Ashe cured a gash that Vaan had sustained from the beast, she decided it was time to summon an aeon. She stood and spread her arms wide, and soon Valefore swooped down beside Ashe. Valefore set her eyes on the red beast in the centre and began to fly around it, keeping it focused on herself by attacking and flying away. Fran helped the aeon as well by continually casting magics to help wear down the red beast. Valefore soon had her overdrive and wasted no time in using it. She gathered energy into her beak and shot it at the read beast, it pierced it easily and the red beast's body began to dissolve into pyreflies. The room then returned to the way it was before, the floors no longer glowing and a lift appeared in the centre.

"Ashe… We're here." Auron told her.

"The hall of the Final Summoning." Ashe said quietly, she looked at Balthier, looking deep into his eyes.

"Go." Auron said quietly.

She nodded and walked forward onto the platform, and it descended, no one said anything. It lowered down until they could no longer see her. Though it quickly returned to their level, a shocked looking Ashe standing there.

"Everyone, come look!" She said frantically, they all jumped onto the lift.

"What is it?" Balthier asked.

"You'll see." Her voice was shaking.

They descended down the pit and Balthier held Ashe in his arms. The lift came to a stop and everyone walked along a bridge and through a stone archway to where the glass dome that held the statue of the fayth was located. Its glass was cracked and the statue inside, instead of being vibrant, was the colour of faded stone.

"This isn't a fayth, it's just an empty statue." Ashe said as she stood by Balthier.

The old man from earlier suddenly appeared before them, walking through the archway on the other side of the circular room.

"That aeon lost its powers long ago." The old robed man said calmly, pyreflies floating from his body. "It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth from the final summoning. What you see here, is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon's soul is gone."

"Gone?!" Vaan was incredulous.

"You mean… there is no final aeon?" Penelo sounded slightly hopeful.

"Fear not." The man continued. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path to the final aeon. The aeon and the summoner will join powers! Go to her now… She awaits." The man disappeared.

Ashe turned and started to follow.

"Ashe wait!" Balthier said quietly, he turned to Auron. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us? You warned us about the thingy earlier… Sorta!" Penelo asked.

"If I told you the truth… Would that really have stopped you from coming?" He asked.

"Ashe?" Basch asked.

"I'm not turning back!" Ashe said strongly.

"I know… I'll go first, to make sure its safe." Basch offered a small smile.

He walked forward and Ashe followed him closely, and the others followed her into the next room.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I still haven't completely decided on a sequel or not, but I am coming closer and closer to a decision… I'll see how it goes when we get closer to the end._**


	44. Making Your Own Destiny

_**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all its characters and what not belong to Square Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews, they made me smile and gave me some energy for writing!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 44: Making Your Own Destiny_**

The room they now stood in was large and circular with pyreflies dancing in the air. Red carpets and tapestries hung on the walls, and a long narrow staircase lead up to a door. The door opened and they could hear footsteps approaching them.

"Someone's coming!" Penelo said nervously.

"Lady Yunalesca." Ashe said simply.

Soon, Lady Yunalesca stood on the top of the stairs. She looked exactly as she did when Seymour had shown her to them back in his mansion, with her long white hair and her very revealing clothing, pyreflies danced around her as well and Balthier didn't like the look of her, at all.

"Welcome to Zanarkand." She spoke gently and bowed to them. "I congratulate you on making it here. Your pilgrimage is complete. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The final summoning will be yours." She paused. "Now… choose." She motioned towards the guardians.

She began to walk towards Ashe.

"You must choose which one will become the Final Aeon."

There was a collective gasp around the room, Balthier looked at Auron, and was shocked to see hatred in the face of the guardian as he looked at Yunalesca, Balthier looked back at Ashe, she was visibly shocked, and concerned. Yunalescca continued.

"There must be a bond between the chosen and the Summoner. Either of friendship, siblings, or love. That bond is what the final summoning embodies, and if that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin." She paused again, smiling. "There is nothing to fear. For you will soon be freed of worry and pain, for once you call open the Final Aeon your life will end. Death is the ultimate liberation, and your father Raminas chose that path."

Suddenly, Yunalesca was shown leaving as the images of the young Auron, Raminas and Cid appeared.

"It's not to late, let us turn back!" Auron pleaded.

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Raminas asked. "Would you have someone else sacrifice themselves?"

"But… My lord, there must be another way!"

"This is the only way we currently have available to us." Cid said, he sighed. "Raminas, make me the fayth."

"Are you sure about this?" Raminas asked.

"Yes. I was brought here for a reason and this must be it. I do this without regrets, Raminas."

"Don't do this! There may be another way! I know we can think of one!" Auron said desperately.

"I have thought about this." Cid replied, a rueful smile on his lips that Balthier didn't entirely trust. "Besides, standing around talking isn't going to defeat Sin now is it?"

"Thank you, Cid." Raminas said.

"Auron, make sure you get Raminas to Sin safely." Cid turned to Raminas. "Let's go."

They began to walk up the stairs.

"Lord Raminas! Cid!" Auron tried desperately.

"Yes?" Cid asked, stopping on the stairs and turning to him, a tone of irritation creeping into his voice.

"Sin always comes back! It returns after the calm every single time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!" Auron pleaded.

"There's always a chance it won't come back, Auron." Raminas said calmly. "We have to try."

"Don't worry Auron, I'll find away to break this cycle." Cid told the young guardian.

"You have a plan?" Auron asked hopefully from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not yet, but I'll come up with something."

Raminas and Cid walked through the door, and the young Auron fell onto his knees at the bottom of the stairs. Auron walked up to the image of his former self, holding his sword; he slashed through the image a few times.

"And the cycle went on." He said sadly, resting the tip of his blade on the floor.

"We'll break it." Balthier said with determination.

"How? You gotta plan?" Vaan asked eagerly.

"If one of us has to become a fayth, I volunteer." Fran spoke calmly.

"So do I Ashe!" Vaan said quickly.

"That still won't change anything!" Penelo said desperately. "The calm will come, but it won't change anything! Ashe will still die!"

"Look I know you want things to change… You want Sin dead and Ashe to live, but that's just not going to happen." Vaan said calmly.

"What kind of an attitude is that?" Balthier said, he was angrier than he first thought he was. "You consider her a sister don't you? Don't you want to change things?" He demanded. No one said anything. "I think Auron is right about there being a way. Before, on Mt Gagazet, the fayth said there was a way."

"The fayth spoke to you?" Fran asked, he nodded. "What did they say?"

"Just that there is a way." He replied.

"We could ask Yunalesca too!" Penelo offered. "She might know of a way."

"Do you really think she'll help?" Vaan asked.

"Doesn't matter what we think, we have to try. I won't let Ashe die." Balthier said.

"You're right." Ashe's voice was quiet at first, everyone turned to her. "It would be so easy, to let things happen they way we are told they should go… But doing what's easy isn't necessarily doing what's right!" She looked into Balthier's eyes. "When I started this journey, I was more than willing to sacrifice my life, but after what we've learned, after what we know… How could we possibly just let our fates be decided for us?! We have to try to find away to break the cycle, and defeat Sin for good!" She walked up to Balthier, smiling. "Let's go talk to her."

Balthier smiled and held out his hand for her to take, she did and they began to walk towards Yunalesca's chambers, Auron and Basch following them silently, Penelo was almost humming, and soon, once their shock wore off, Fran and Vaan followed.

The next room wasn't a room at all. It was a stone platform suspended in a black void with stars sparkling around them. The hymn of the fayth could be heard and it echoed eerily of non-existant walls. Yunalesca soon appeared before them, pyreflies circling around her.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?" She asked.

"Might I, ask something first?" Ashe said. "Will Sin come back, after I use the final aeon to defeat it?"

"Sin is eternal." Yunalesca began. "Every aeon that defeats it, takes its place. Thus Sin is reborn."

_So that's why Cid became Sin._ Balthier thought.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It's never-ending." Yunalesca continued.

"Never-ending?! But if we atone for our crimes, it'll stop coming back, right?" Vaan asked.

"Will humanity ever be so pure?" She asked.

"But, this cannot be! The teachings state that we can be rid of Sin with complete atonement! It has been our hope all these years!" Fran said.

"Hope is comforting." Yunalesca said calmly. "It allows us to accept, what might otherwise be too tragic to accept."

"No!" An image of the young Auron appeared, he had his sword in hand. "Where is the sense in all this?! Raminas believed in the teachings and died for them! Cid believed in Raminas, and died for him!"

"They chose to die, because they had hope." Yunalesca replied, smiling.

The young Auron cried out, his voice filled with agony, as he charged forward towards Yunalesca. He jumped towards her, swinging his sword down at her, she blocked him effortlessly and sent him flying backwards, where he rolled once and stayed on the ground, his sword landing close to him, implanted in the ground. Yunalesca addressed the group once again.

"Yevon's teachings and the final summoning bring people hope. Without that hope, they would drown in their sorrow… Now… Choose who will become your final summoning. Who will be the one the renew Spira's hope?"

"No one!" Ashe said defiantly. "I would have gladly died for the people of Spira. But not anymore… The final summoning is a false tradition that should be throne away!"

"No. It is our only hope. Your father died to bring people that hope."

"You're wrong! My father wanted to rid Spira of its sorrow for good! Not cover it up with false hope!"

"Sorrow cannot be abolished, it is meaningless to try."

"I loved my father… And I will live with my sorrow… And live my own life! I will stand my ground and be strong… And though I am not sure when it will be… I know that I will defeat sorrow, and do so without false hope!"

"You poor creature, you would throw away hope… I will free you before you drown in your sorrow. It is better to die in hope than to live in despair. I will be your liberator!"

"Now!! This is it!" Auron said, his sword ready. "Now is time for you to choose! Die and be freed of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"

"I will protect Ashe, as I have all this time." Basch said, his spear in hand.

"I'm fighting!" Penelo said, drawing her knives.

"I can't believe we're fighting Lady Yunalesca… Give me a break." Vaan said as he held his pole in his hands.

"You could always run." Fran smirked.

"Hah! Like I'd run. I could never forgive myself."

"My thoughts exactly." She replied.

"Ashe." Balthier began. "We'll make our own destiny, together." He drew his sword.

She smiled. "Together."

Lady Yunalesca stood before them on a glowing glyph; something black had snuck out of the hole and attached itself her. She quickly attacked using something similar, though not as powerful, as what she had used against the young Auron, and attacked Basch, who was thrown back, but not seriously harmed. He stood quickly again and charged Yunalesca and stabbed her through her upper torso, blood began to pour from the wound. Her calm expression quickly turned to one of fury as she flung him backwards effortlessly, he slid along the floor, his spear leaving his hand, Ashe ran to his side. Yunalesca cast Curaga on herself and her wound closed up easily, Ashe cured Basch while Auron and Balthier ran up to Yunalesca and began to swing at her with their sword. However she moved a lot faster than they both expected, but Fran stepped up and cast Thundaga on Yunalesca which stunned her long enough for Balthier and Auron to wound her seriously enough for her to fall onto her knees, her blind fury still clearly visible. Her body began to glow.

The glyph she was on suddenly shattered and Yunalesca was lifted higher by a red fleshy thing that supported her, and her wounds had been healed as well. Balthier and Auron soon had to move around and protect themselves against snakes that came out of the ground to attack them. They sliced a few heads off, and the others too had to fight off snakes. Basch protected Ashe, stabbing and slicing at snakes that passed, releasing they greenish blood, while Vaan hit them hard with his pole, Fran cast her spells. The snakes that were still alive retreated into the ground. Yunalesca herself cast that same spell she had used before and sent Auron and Balthier flying back towards the others. It seemed it was mostly her snakes that would do the work. _I guess being an unsent for 1000 years takes its toll._ Balthier mused as he sat up.

"Are you two alright?" Ashe asked the two guardians, though she knelt close to Balthier.

He smirked and stood up. "I'll be a lot better once she's gone."

"Then let's get rid of her!" Ashe said as she stood up, her eyes gleaming with determination.

"Which Aeon are you planning to use?" Balthier asked her.

Vaan, Basch, and Auron, meanwhile, were hacking away at more snakes, while Fran was casting spells at Yunalesca's raised body.

"Ifrit."

She stepped away from him and called upon the fire aeon, he appeared in his usual way and set to work against Yunalesca. Using mainly his meteor attack to hit Yunalesca, and using his incredible speed and agility to avoid the snapping jaws of the snakes easily. The others now stood beside Ashe and Balthier as they watched the fire aeon attack, slashing at snakes, throwing fireballs at Yunalesca, and moving around her easily. Yunalesca then began to glow, and the ground around her as well, the red fleshy thing that was supporting her skyward descended into the ground, then, a huge black head with yellow eyes and snakes for hair came out of the ground, it roared, showing off its long, deep purple, pointed toungue.

"Agh! Isn't she gone yet?!" Vaan cried in exasperation.

"She must be almost weak enough for Ashe to send her." Basch commented.

"Then we'll wear her down until she is." Balthier commented, looking at Ashe.

She nodded. "Ifrit! Use Hellfire."

The fire aeon nodded and did as he was commanded. Ifrit jumped into the air and launched two fireballs at the black head, causing a large cyclone of fire to appear around her, Ifrit landed on the ground and lifted a large, nearby fallen pillar and threw it at the black head. When the fire cleared, Yunalesca was still alive, but the black head was smoldering and writhing in pain, there wasn't much left to do. Ifrit rushed forward and slashed the beast a few times. The giant head gave one last, hair raising scream and disappeared, leaving a very weak and battered Yunalesca, kneeling and breathing heavily on the glowing glyph that once again covered the whole she was standing above of.

"If… I die… So does the final aeon." She panted.

They walked forward towards her, their weapons still drawn, just in case.

"Without it, Spira's hope will be lost." She continued, pyreflies continued to flow from her, increasing in numbers.

"We'll find Spira a new hope." Ashe declared.

"Fools, there is… no other way!" She paused. "Even if there was another way… Even if you did defeat Sin… Yu Yevon would only recreate it."

"Yu Yevon?!" Vaan asked, shocked.

Before anymore could be said, she fell to the floor, her body disappearing into many pyreflies.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Vaan said quietly.

"We still have something even more unbelievable to do." Balthier said as he sheathed his sword, Vaan looked confused, as usual. "Defeat Sin, for good." He turned to Ashe and smiled, she returned it gladly and walked forward, into his arms, where she felt safe.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Whew!! That was a toughie to write, I really hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	45. The Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I still, or will never own any of the final fantasies, since they belong to Square-Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes: This week was busy! But hopefully this week won't be as bad so I can get chapters up faster:D Thank you for your reviews! They're always appreciated. And everyone who reads this. :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 45: The Beginning of the End_**

They were back in the previous room, heading towards the exit, Ashe and Balthier walking together, when Auron brought them aside, the others continued.

"There is something you should know." He began.

"About yourself, right?" Ashe asked him quietly.

He nodded. "I am also an unsent… You are not surprised?" He asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Balthier said.

"It was Yunalesca… wasn't it?" Ashe asked quietly, he nodded and sighed.

"When Raminas and Cid died defeating Sin… I couldn't accept it, and I came here, thinking to avenge them. But she struck me down." Ashe drew her free hand to her mouth, the other still in Balthier's hand. "Somehow, I made my way crawling down Mt Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle, that's where Basch found me. I told him about you, Ashe, just before I died… I've been wandering ever since… Never going to the Farplane."

"Auron…" Ashe said quietly.

"Don't make that face." He smirked. "Being dead has its advantages."

"Like being impervious to the heat and cold?" Balthier offered, it was odd, learning that a new friend had been dead from the beginning of their friendship... He smirked slightly at the thought.

Auron chuckled. "Among other things I suppose."

Zanarkand Ruins, Outside the Dome 

They stepped outside to see the sun was rising. It was still low in the sky, and there were still a few stars shinning above them. The others were staring at something in the distance, and soon, once they were completely out of the dome, they saw it too.

Sin.

He stood watching them from far away, there was something about him… He seemed almost sad as he stood there. Ashe looked up at Balthier, trying to read his expression as he watched Sin, his father from the distance. She couldn't quite place the emotion on his face, but she turned back to Sin, when he started to walk away from them. Then, Ashe caught sight of something else, it was coming towards them, flying through the sky, passing closely by Sin, as he walked away. It was Hallim's airship.

_**Airship, Bridge**_

Hallim looked at them as they stood before them, Balthier, Penelo, Vaan, Fran, and Auron stood, staring back.

"Well aren't you the happy looking bunch?" He finally said after some time.

"**Where? Where?**" The pilot called from his seat behind Hallim.

"Where, where? Is that all you can say! Why don't you think of something!?" Penelo said angrily.

"Well, any good ideas?" Auron asked.

"You could help." Balthier replied, his arms crossed.

"Well, what do we know? Sin is Cid… Thus you have a connection, a bond with Sin." Auron continued, Balthier scoffed at the word bond.

"So, what do we do?" Penelo asked him.

"We think and wait." Auron turned around and excited the bridge; he passed Ashe on her way in.

She walked up to her uncle, a serene look on her face, as she made her way before him. She stood in front of him and bowed deeply, something Balthier still wasn't used to seeing from her, especially since it had been a fair amount of time since she last did so. Hallim turned around, and Balthier didn't miss the tears in his eyes and he smirked as Ashe stood straight. She smiled as well; she turned and walked from the bridge. Balthier didn't wait very long to follow her.

He walked up the steps to the observation decks and saw her staring out the windows, Basch nearby as always. Balthier went to stand beside her, looking out the window.

"I can't think of anything." She said quietly.

"I haven't either, and I've been at it longer than you have." He smiled at her and she giggled briefly.

"All I know, is what's in the teachings…"

"The teachings…." Basch said suddenly, they both turned to him. "We should ask Mika, he may know of a way!"

"And if he won't talk to us?" Ashe asked.

"We'll make him." Basch grinned, as did Balthier.

"I like your way of thinking."

**_Airship, Bridge_**

"Hey guys, I just got a great idea!" Vaan said when they entered.

"Hey!! It was my idea!" Penelo said stepping in front of him. "I'll tell them!"

Vaan stepped in front of her. "It's like this!" He began excitedly.

Penelo stepped in front of him. "I just thought!"

"The hymn is the key." Fran said, smirking as Vaan and Penelo shouted in protest.

"The hymn?" Balthier asked.

"Remember while we were under the ice in Macalania? While he stood still, listening quietly to the hymn that played from the temple? He was calm." She paused. "There would be no way we could take Sin head on normally, but if the hymn were playing, then he would be calm."

"And that's when we make our move!" Vaan said eagerly.

"It could work." Basch said thoughtfully.

"It's definitely worth a try!" Ashe said smiling. "We, well Basch, also thought that we should speak with Maestor Mika."

"But who would let us? We're branded as traitors, remember?" Vaan said.

"And you just talked about defeating Sin with the help of a song." Balthier smirked. "If they won't let us of their own will, we'll make them." He looked at Ashe and smiled.

**_Bevelle, Highbridge_**

"Infidels!" A soldier shouted when they arrived.

"Yeah! Yeah! Just let us through alright!" Vaan said.

"You'll regret showing your faces here!" A second guard said. "We'll –."

"Oh just move already!" Penelo said drawing her knives.

"Stop!" A female voice called out.

"Captain?" One of the guards asked, confused.

"They are not to be harmed!! They are no traitors, that was only a rumour spread by the evil Al Bhed!" She came to a stop before them; she was wearing temple robes and looked vaguely familiar.

"What?" Penelo said angrily.

"Maestor Mika told me himself." He said, addressing the pilgrimage now.

"W-what are we to do?" Another guard asked.

"Stand down!" She told them.

They reluctantly lowered their weapons and walked away, leaving the robed woman before them. She smiled tiredly and briefly at them.

"What's this about evil Al Bhed?" Penelo asked angrily.

"I don't understand it myself." The woman replied. "All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!"

"Short on believers?" Auron asked.

"Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I imagined. All the priests do is blame each other. I worry what will become of Yevon –."

"We don't mean to be rude, but we're kind of in a hurry." Vaan interrupted. "Is Maestor Mika here, we need to see him." Vaan crossed his arms.

"Uh… Um yes certainly! I will arrange a meeting with him right away, please, wait in the courtroom." She turned around and left.

"Hey wait!! What was that about the Al Bhed telling rumours?!" She called after the woman.

"Simple." Auron began. "Ashe has become Mika's only hope."

"Just who does he think he is anyways?" Vaan asked angrily.

"Let's teach him some manners!" Penelo said excitedly.

"Yes, let's go!" Ashe said, smiling.

_**Courtroom**_

"Why are you here? You must go defeat Sin quickly! You have obtained the final aeon from Lady Yunalesca, have you not?" Mika asked, standing on the balcony high above them once again.

"We did meet her." Balthier said, crossing his arms.

"And we fought and defeated her." Ashe finished.

"What!" Mika spluttered.

"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the final summoning no more!" Auron said.

"You have profaned and subverted a thousand year old tradition? Fools!! Do you realise what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!" he exclaimed nervously.

"We may have another way of defeating Sin." Ashe explained calmly.

"Proposterous! There is no other way!"

"The Grand Maestor, running away?" Auron smirked.

"Spira's only hope is gone! Its destruction is inevitable; Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all! I have no desire to watch it happen."

"It won't die!" Ashe said strongly.

"Who's Yu Yevon?" Balthier asked.

"Lady Yunalesca mentioned him as well." Fran said.

"He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armour. An armour called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible! And you have destroyed the only thing that could pierce its armour! Nothing can stop it now." Mika shook his head sadly and disappeared, pyreflies floating up and through the roof.

"Disappear on us huh?!" Vaan yelled. "Rotten son of a shoopuf!" He muttered.

The woman from earlier entered the room and looked around.

"Where-where's the Grand Maestor?" She asked timidly.

"He's not here yet." Auron walked up to her. "How long must we wait?"

"That's odd… I'll go look for his Grace." She turned and left.

Suddenly, Bahamut's fayth appeared beside Balthier and Ashe, and they turned to face the floating child.

"Come to my room." He said calmly.

"Okay." Ashe replied with a nod.

The fayth disappeared.

"Who are you talking to?" Vaan asked.

Ashe walked up to Auron.

"I need to see the fayth."

"I see." He replied, sounding amused.

**_Chamber of the Fayth_**

Only Balthier and Ashe entered the room, and the Fayth was waiting for them, floating above his statue.

"Hello." He said politely.

"I must thank you for the aeon." Ashe bowed briefly.

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Balthier asked.

"Have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" He asked.

"We believe so." Balthier began. "We need to defeat Yu Yevon."

The Fayth nodded. "Yes, if you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end… Tell me… How much do you know about him?"

"He's the one that brings Sin back after each calm." Ashe said. "Sin is his armour, it protects him."

"Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago." The Fayth began. "Now he only lives for one purpose: to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams. But maybe not forever. There is no eternity if you end it is there?" He smiled. "Ashe, listen… Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magics won't be enough. Please summon us… Promise?"

"I promise." She replied.

"But you know, when it's all over. We will wake, and our dream will end. It will vanish, along with some other things." He looked at Balthier briefly.

"You've been dreaming for a long time." Balthier replied, he could feel Ashe watching him, and he kept his eyes on the Fayth. "Is there any way… that something could stay when you wake?" He asked quietly, still not looking at Ashe.

"I'm sorry." The fayth said quietly, then disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Ashe asked quietly.

Balthier looked at her, she looked worried, and a little sad, while she looked into his face, and his eyes. He sighed.

"I… won't be able to stay here… after we defeat Yu Yevon." He looked away from her eyes.

"You won't?" It was a whisper. "I see… So that's what it all meant."

She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. The look on his face made her throat tighten. He looked… miserable… But at the same time, even worse than that. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I still have to." She whispered.

"Of course… It has to stop."

They rejoined the others outside, their faces recomposed, and they held each other's hands. The woman from earlier showed up soon after.

"I'm afraid the Grand Maestor is no where to be found." She told them.

"That's okay, we were just leaving." Ashe told her kindly.

"Oh… I see." She looked a little confused.

"Hey! Maybe you could help us with the hymn!?" Penelo exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!!" Vaan agreed.

"We need you to tell as many people as you can!" Penelo took a step closer to the woman.

"What should I tell them?" She looked eager to help.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, they should sing along!"

"Everyone in Spira!" Vaan added.

"I'm not sure I understand." The woman said hesitantly.

"You don't need to! Just tell everyone!" Penelo said happily. "If everyone sings, we can defeat Sin!"

"Truly?" She asked, looking very hopeful.

"Yes." Ashe replied.

"Alright, I will! You can count on me!"

**_The Bridge, Airship_**

Now that the word was being spread to all of Spira to sing along with a ship in the sky, the pilgrimage had to prepare themselves. They made sure their stock of potions was well supplied, their weapons were in working order, and that they themselves were ready… Or as ready as they'd ever be. They decided to head towards Sin at dawn, so they had the night to prepare.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Not a very exciting chapter, but I needed a break from all the fighting, plus there's a lot more coming. We're nearing the end._**


	46. What it Takes

**_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy still does not belong to me and all the other stuff that goes along with it._**

**_Author's Notes: Thank you once again for your reviews, they are always a joy to read. And of course, thank you to everyone who has read this far and continues to follow this, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._**

**_Chapter 46: What it Takes_**

****

* * *

****

They had everything they needed, their weapons in top form, their stock of potions packed and ready, and anything else. Now, Balthier and Ashe were in a small room, lying on a bed together. Ashe had her head resting on his chest, which slowly rose and fell, as he looked up at the ceiling. He rested his head on his hand while the other gently stroked her arm. They were quiet; enjoying their company, when this was over, there was a huge chance that they would be separated. Ashe's throat constricted at the thought. She tried to think of a way to keep him here, but she didn't understand the situation enough to think of anything. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her more tightly, no longer stroking her arm.

"I don't want you to go." She said quietly.

"Neither do I." He replied quietly.

She looked up at his face, and he looked at her. He adjusted himself, and she along with him, and they were now sitting, and she leaned against him, his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, listening to his breathing. She looked up at his face and saw he was looking at her. He had the same look on his face that he had after they had visited the fayth. She reached up and placed a hand on his chin, his closed his eyes breathing and breathed deeply. He reopened his eyes, and looked deeply into hers. He brought his lips to hers, slowly, gently, deliberately, and tightened his arms around her waist. She brought her arms around his necks, her eyes closed and kissing back. The feeling that coursed through her body was a powerful mixture of pure love, joy, sadness, and longing. There was passion in their embrace, and desperation. Neither wanting to let go, wanting to move forward from this moment. Desperately, each wanted to stay where they were, together, but knew that they could not, and it only increased the passion and love they felt.

**_The Bridge_**

They all stood around the glowing globe, staring intently at it, deep in thought. They had already informed Hallim of their plan the night before, and he agreed to it eagerly. Their plan was to use the Hymn of the Fayth to lure Sin to them, and hopefully subdue him enough for them to get close. Then, they would create an opening and get inside and find Yu Yevon, confront and defeat him. Everyone was quiet as Hallim went to the controls and began pressing various buttons. The Hymn began to play and they waited with bated breath.

"Sin!!" The pilot yelled from the front.

They all turned and looked out the front window, and sure enough, there he was.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vaan said and ran out the door.

"Right behind ya!" Penelo followed after.

Auron, Fran and Basch followed as well, just with more controlled enthusiasm than the youngsters. Ashe and Balthier looked at each other briefly and followed after the others. They headed up for the observation deck, hoping that this plan was going to work.

The wind blew past them quickly, their hair and clothes blowing in the wind. Somehow, over the roaring wind, they could hear the distant sound of singing coming from billow them.

"They actually listened!" Penelo said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright!" Vaan exclaimed happily.

"We won't let them down."

Balthier said, he walked closer to the edge of the ship and looked back at Ashe, and pulled the sphere she had dropped out of his pocket, and held it up.

"You don't need this anymore, right Ashe?" He smirked.

She gasped and patted around a bit, but stopped quickly and smiled at him.

"Right!" She answered.

Balthier smiled and threw it over the edge, though soon after a tremor shook the ship.

"That can't be good!" Vaan said.

They all looked towards Sin, and it was gathering energy near its mouth, waves pulsing through the air, another tremor shook the ship, causing everyone to fall onto the deck. The clouds began to spin and be pulled towards Sin, as did the seas below, the waves growing as they grew nearer to Sin. It began to open its mouth wider, and the sphere in front of it grew with it, and its mouth was very large. Then, it released it, and it shot out in all directions, very quickly. Four lines were cut through the waves, mountains and anything else in its path, and soon, everyone was quiet. Far too quiet.

They stood carefully, Balthier and Ashe coming together as they watched. The waves of the ocean were parted, as were the clouds above. Then, with a thunderous noise, the wall began to cave in, the waves falling back into a normal flow, faster and faster it came towards them, and when it hit the ground they were floating above, explosions began to shoot up, and they got away from the edge, though the force knocked them over and back onto the deck of the ship. They stood up again, and saw they were much closer to Sin, and everyone began drawing their weapons.

"Hey!" Hallim's voice came over the intercom. "I saw something shining at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot!"

The ship shook again and once again, they fell onto the deck. _This better stop soon._ Balthier thought as he pushed himself back up.

"**Shoot!**" They heard the pilot.

"**What? What?!**" Hallim demaned.

"**We're being pulled by Sin!**"

"Translation?" Balthier asked Penelo.

"Sin's pulling us in!" She replied quickly.

"Everyone, back inside!" Hallim said.

Though they were rapidly approaching Sin.

"Too late! Here it comes!" Penelo replied.

They were flying beside Sin's left side, and could clearly see a glowing orb near its shoulder, though they weren't close enough yet to hit it.

"Get closer pops!" Penelo yelled.

"Give us a sec!"

"We don't have that!"

He muttered something in Al Bhed, and brought them closer to the glowing orb. Since they didn't have an unlimited supply of weapons on the ship, they would have to weaken this as much as they could, to save on ammunition. Fran started to cast Flare on the orb, before they were very close, and continued to cast her spells. Ashe made sure Protect and Shell was on everyone, and everyone else, just waited till they were closer.

"Bet you wish I had a ball now." Vaan said to Penelo.

"Don't start that again!" She replied, irritated.

Though they could just barely reach it, Vaan, Basch, Balthier, Penelo and Auron managed to hit the orb, and combined with Fran's spell, it was weakening quickly. The Hymn was having the effect they had hoped, Sin wasn't attacking them, not directly anyways. A few times, Sin would hit the Airship, and would knock them over, and way from it, though Hallim, with much coaxing from Penelo, would fly them back towards the orb. It was beginning to look a lot worse for wear, its bright colour dimming, with scratches and dents covering it. Then, it started to sparkle, energies gathering around it, and Hallim began to fly them away.

"Alright, time to use the big guns! Hang onto something!" He said.

They all braced themselves as the ship began to shake some more, as something beneath them, the guns, went into position and fired, two large blasts towards Sin's left arm, and severed it. The huge limp began to fall towards the ocean waves below it.

"Alright, time to hit the other side!" Hallim said excitedly.

"Easy for you to say." Penelo muttered shaking her head.

This side went much the same way as the other, in fact, it was the same. They got as close as they could and hit the sphere, Fran doing most of the work with her spells, and sometimes being knocked over by Sin hitting the ship. It looked reluctant to attack them, which was a great thing. Once again, Hallim flew away and fired at the arm, which broke off and fell into the ocean. They could hear Hallim and the pilot discussing something, and it didn't sound good.

"The gun's broken!" Penelo said.

"What?!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Alright, get inside, time for a new plan." Hallim said.

"No." Balthier replied. "Not when we're this close. We can get inside without the gun." He looked at Ashe and she nodded.

"This journey has been anything but dull with you around." Basch said and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hallim! Bring us closer, we'll jump onto Sin's back!" He called over the wind, Balthier chuckled.

"Alright." He sounded hesitant, but they were getting closer to Sin anyway.

They all went close to the edge and jumped off, onto Sin, Balthier caught Ashe, and Vaan was waiting to catch Fran, but she landed nimbly on her feet beside him. In front of them was another weak spot, and hopefully the last, though as they neared it, a sinspawn appeared. It was very similar to the one they fought back in Kilika, though it's colouring was different, less vibrant.

"I'll call an aeon!" Ashe said, and they got out of the way.

Bahamut landed onto Sin's back soon after and faced the round shell of the sinspawn, a smirk playing on his draconic lips. The round shell opened up and revealed the plant like creature inside, with its tentacles for fingers. Bahamut closed the distance quickly and began to slash at it with his claws. It lashed out a few times at Bahamut, but the great dragon cut way its tentacles when they would grab hold of him, and soon, the creature retreated into its shell. Bahamut continued to strike at it, and soon, it dissolved into pyreflies, leaving the way clear towards Sin's weakspot. Bahamut began to attack this as well, though he found it a little awkward to attack something that was so stationary. It began to glow and soon after, launched a gravija, and soon he felt himself being hit by a heavy weight, and other forces. He shrugged it off after the attack was done and went back to his task of destroying the orb before him, and soon enough, it began to shrived up and dim in colour, until the leaves surrounding the orb closed and dropped.

Ashe dismissed Bahamut and soon they felt Sin began to fall, Hallim brought the airship close to Sin again and they made their way back onto the deck, and watched as Sin, with blue and white fire surrounding its two shoulders, began to fall towards the ground, very close to Bevelle. Though it missed the city and slid along the ground, tossing up dust and debris as it slid closer to the ocean, but not falling into its waters.

**_Bridge_**

"What do you mean it's not over?!" Hallim asked, outraged.

"If it were this easy, the Crusaders would be out of a job." Basch replied calmly, his arms crossed.

"We have to defeat the guy inside Sin!" Vaan said eagerly.

"But Sin has weakened, I'm sure of it." Fran said calmly.

"Yeah! I'm sure of it!" Penelo jumped up eagerly.

"Alright, I'll do what I can with the main gun." Hallim said and left the bridge.

Balthier looked over at Ashe, and she had a distant look on her face, then, she turned around and left the bridge. Balthier didn't wait long to follow her.

**_Deck_**

Ashe stood in the middle of the deck, looking out towards where Sin was. Balthier approached her and stood beside her, also looking in the same direction. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was painted with oranges and pinks.

"I wonder if Sir Cid is in pain." She said quietly.

Balthier hesitated. "We'll end this quickly." He paused. "The Fayth said they would help us."

"It bothers me… The way they said that." Ashe said quietly, the same troubled look she'd had before was back on her face, he waited for her to continue. "They've been fighting by our side this whole time… But now they say they'll help?"

She went quiet again, thinking, and it showed in the way her eyes squinted, then, her face lit up in understanding.

"Wait! Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon. If I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it… But it would be small at first, I'd imagine."

"That would make sense." Balthier said.

"But… I never thought, we'd have to… fight them… and…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

Balthier placed an arm around her shoulders, and she turned into him, her arms around his waist, and he placed his other arm around her, his hand on the back of her head.

"The Fayth deserve their rest." Balthier said calmly, Ashe nodded.

"I wonder why… They think you need to go back." She said quietly.

"Ashe! Balthier!" Vaan's voice came over the intercom.

"Something's happening to Sin, look!" Penelo finished, they heard Vaan complaining in the background.

They looked out towards Sin was again and saw it sprout, glowing white wings and fly up to the top of the Bevelle Palace's tallest tower, and perch there. Ashe and Balthier quickly went back inside the airship and rejoined the others in the bridge.

"Cid is waiting for you." Auron said as Balthier passed him.

Balthier didn't say anything and walked passed him, Ashe at his side.

"Well, the main gun's still busted! We can't give you any cover fire."

"Just take us in, we'll do the rest." He looked at Ashe, and she nodded.

"Alright." He turned to the pilot. "Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes, or I'll tear off that mop you call hair!"

"Trust…me… Me take you there… No problem, ya?" The pilot said, in english, though with some difficulties. Ashe smiled.

"Thank you, Brother." She said, still smiling.

Brother smiled and turned back to the controls, Balthier looked at Ashe.

"His name is Brother?" He asked.

"Yep, and he's Rikku's older brother." She giggled.

Everyone began to show their enthusiasm as they approached Sin. Once again, they all went up to the deck as they began to fly closer and closer to Sin. As they flew closer to the now flying Sin, their ship was drawn closer and closer, though it was taking time. Fran began casting her magics on its head, and Ashe summoned an aeon, Valefore this time, to take advantage of her speed. Fran continued to cast her spells as Valefore flew around and attacked Sin with her beaks and talons. The others had to wait; they still weren't close enough to do anything. The distance was slowly becoming less and less, until finally, Sin's nose was almost on top of them, which was both a good and a bad thing. Ashe made sure that they all had protective spells while everyone holding a weapon began to strike at Sin, though they weren't certain if they were going anything. Every so often, Sin would launch a small attack that knocked them over, but didn't do too much damage to them, though it did cause some status effects, which Ashe took care of easily. Sin's mouth, however, began to open slowly, so they kept at it, hoping that it would eventually open its mouth all the way so they could get inside.

Then, white and blue mist began to surround Sin and it opened its mouth wide, screeching in pain as the mist continued to surround it. Ashe stepped closer to Balthier as they watched. They continued to be drawn towards Sin, and now into Sin, and were soon surrounded by a bright blue light. When the light dissipated, they were surrounded by multicoloured clouds and pyreflies floated by them, Sin wasn't in sight, because they were now inside Sin, or so they hoped. Then, they heard a distorted, but eerily familiar chuckle as a face appeared before them, though it wasn't very visible, its eyes were closed, though they opened, and hot, fiery air blew by them, but was gone soon after. Hallim landed the airship, the ground was covered with water, that was ankle deep, and a thick fog surrounded them.

"Where to now?" Vaan asked.

"We go to Cid." Auron replied as he walked forward.

Everyone else followed the red coated swordsman though the thick haze, not sure of which direction they were going in.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Whew!! That chapter was fun, but challenging. I found it tricky to write, but that's what made it fun! We're getting closer and closer to the end. :) Oh, and in case I don't get the next chapter up before hand, Happy Halloween everyone!**_


	47. Traveling through Sin

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Final Fantasy X and XII.**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the slower update, this chapter didn't want to get written!**_

_**And once again, thank you for your reviews, and thank you everyone who continues to read this.**_

_**After the most recent review, I felt that perhaps I should clear something up, that perhaps I didn't make clear enough in the beginning. Balthier has not replaced Tidus in the sense that the fayth chose Balthier over Tidus. Consider this an AU, Tidus, as well as every other FFX character that has not appeared, don't exist in this fic. I hope that helped, and if you already knew that, sorry for the repetitiveness!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 47: Traveling through Sin **_

They continued to walk forward, or in the direction they hoped was forward, it was hard to tell which way to go through the thick fog, though there were glowing symbols on the ground, with archways above them. They passed quite a number of them, each looking exactly the same as the last, only their positions changed. They encountered some fiends while they traveled, and huge ones at that. Metal Gemini giants with huge swords, Behemoths, Adamantoises, and some other, smaller fiends thrown into the fix, and they were often caught by surprise because of the thick fog, though they managed, they didn't seem very strong compared to what they had just fought. It was a long walk through this shallow sea, and it was eerie. The sound of their feet splashing the water, and nearby fiends was all they could hear.

Eventually they reached a long staircase that lead upwards, they couldn't see the top clearly because of the fog. They walked up the stairs, keeping their weapons drawn in case of what could be lurking behind the thick veil that surrounded everything. At the top, was a large circular platform, and at the far end were four circles with four orbs in each, and in front of those, stood Seymour. He began to laugh as they approached.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Vaan said.

"Sin has chosen me." He sounded, if possible, even more deranged than usual, and his voice no longer carried the sweetness, but now carried madness. "I am apart of Sin, I am one with sin, forever, immortal!"

"Sin just absorbed you." Balthier told him.

"I will learn to control it from within!! I have all the time in the world." He smiled. "Since you have destroyed Yunalesca, and the only way to destroy sin… Now… Nothing can stop us!" He truly looked manic and as he spoke his body began to change, and his voice became metallic, yet again.

"Well we can!" Ashe held her staff firm and looked determined.

In front of them, Seymour floated in the middle of the four circles, which rotated until all four red orbs were close to each other. Seymour's new form was translucent, and appeared to have wings; he was bigger now than before, not that this would matter. Nothing would stop them from sending him to the Farplane this time.

Ashe quickly began to cast Shell on the party, to protect them from the spells Seymour would cast. Fran cast Flare on Seymour's translucent body, while the others began to attack with their weapons. Seymour cast Firaga on Fran, though Shell took the most of the blow, and Ashe healed the small burns that she had received. Behind Seymour, the four large circles rotated once more, until the white orbs were the ones facing in. Ashe quickly cast Nulfrost on the group, just in time. Seymour cast Blizzaga on the group, but were not harmed. They continued to battle with the transluscent form of Seymour, and avoiding his spells as well as they could, however it seemed this battle was going no where fast.

"Stand back!" Ashe instructed everyone as she raised her staff.

They understood at once and moved out of the way. Soon after, the Bahamut swooped down from the skies and landed on the platform with a thunderous crash and stood to his full height, his rainbow wings spread to the sides, and he looked at Seymour with his piercing gaze. He roared and flew towards Seymour and struck him with his golden claws, a grunt emitted from where his face seemed to be. Seymour cast Thundaga on Bahamut, though the great dragon shrugged it off. He flew back a few feet and began to gather energy around him, forming a few, black glowing orbs around him. They shot forwards and towards Seymour, and exploded on impact. The circles behind him were charred, and no longer hanging straight. The circles were stuck, and no orbs were side by side, and Seymour emitted a howl of rage. Bahamut flew towards him again and slashed him as hard as he could a few times.

Seymour's metallic roar of rage filled the air along with the sound of metal scrapping against metal as his body returned to normal, and the four large circles behind him fell to the ground below. Ashe turned to Bahamut, and the great beast flew up into the sky again.

Seymour, once again in his normal form, fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at them all, his eyes filled with rage as he glared.

"No!" He breathed.

"Send him!" Auron instructed.

"Right!"

She stepped forward and raised her staff, and then began to dance. Twirling her staff in circles as her body moved gracefully.

"So… It is you after all who sends me…" Seymour said slowly as pyreflies floated out and way from his body. But, even when I am gone… Spira's sorrow will prevail." And he disappeared.

"Sin will come after you!" Vaan shouted up into the air.

"Ha! That's the last of him!!" Penelo jumped around happily.

Balthier walked up to Ashe and placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him, her face unreadable.

"We should continue, shouldn't we?" She said slowly.

Balthier nodded, and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

The path beyond the platform was dark and foreboding. The ground was black, cold metal, and the walls were the same. High above their heads they could see the night sky. Though it was unnatural. That was made clear by the odd green tint it carried. Their steps echoed along the imposing walls as they walked forward, keeping their weapons ready in case of what they might encounter.

The corridor twisted and turned, and ramped up and down for no reason they could see. They often had to cross narrow bridges that could only fit one person, and barely one at that. They proceeded with care, and were cautious, and the fiends they fought here were unlike any they had seen before.

There was one odd creature that proved to be quite formidable. It was a slab of rock with a dragon-like fossil stuck inside that moved, even though it was a skeleton. Its razor sharp claws, though they did cause serious damage, were not the worst this fiend could do. It inflicted a large array of status effects, and Ashe had to work quickly to keep them all healthy. Its rocky surface made it harder to kill as well, though Auron's sword could easily cut through it, and Basch's strength made it easier for him to pierce the rock.

On and on it went, their metal footsteps echoing and the screams, roars and growls of fiends nearby filled the air. They didn't speak, but stayed close together. This environment was not the place for light conversation, and the fiends added to it. It seemed everything in this place grew to very large sizes; there was nothing that they encountered that were smaller than them. Though, it made it a lot harder for fiends to sneak up on them when this was the case, their size and power made them formidable foes.

Behemoth Kings were a problem as well. Though it wasn't their strength they had to worry about it was their magic. They quickly discovered that after felling the beasts, they would cast meteor, and that was a difficult spell to avoid, but their summoner did have powerful spells.

They were beginning to grow tired, and hoped they were nearing the end of this passage. They wouldn't rest, however, this wasn't the place and Spira needed them now more than ever, they had to keep moving, no matter how tired they grow. They had to persevere. Eventually, the walls stopped and the metal ground turned to dirt, as they reached an open field of dead ground. They stood where they were, still on the metal ground, and it was a good thing they did.

Out of the sky a large pillar with glowing circles carved with the symbols of Yevon, fell towards them and landed deep into the ground, throwing up dust and rocks, and knocking them all over with the force of the blow. The dust settled, and they all stood, and faced the towering pillar.

"What now?" Vaan asked.

"We go forward." Auron answered and walked towards the pillar.

They followed the red swordsman and, when they neared the pillar, they were enveloped in a bright white light, and for a fleeting moment felt weightless. When the light disappeared, they were standing in a clearing surrounded by glowing trees. The sky above them whizzed past them at a dizzying rate. Balthier recognized this place at once. He had been here in his dream, that day at Mushroom Rock Road.

White shining spikes tore out of the ground with the sound of shattering ice. They continued to move around here and there, unsure of what to do. They were moving around the clearing, staying as close as they could, and avoiding the spikes, when suddenly, they were once again surrounded by white light and were transported to another area.

They stood on a stone platform, which was raised high above a familiar scene, though it held differences. Below them was the Bltizball stadium from a Zanarkand long since passed, though in the centre, were the sphere of water should be, was a bright orange pit of fire that spun endlessly and cast its warm glow around the surrounding stands, platform and the giant rocks that floating in the black night sky.

Ahead of them, facing the pit below was a man Balthier would recognise anywhere. His Arcadian clothing was impossible to mistake.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, it's short compared to my others, but I couldn't make this longer, and I want the next chapter to be separate. We're very close to the end now! 


	48. The Final Aeon

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own either FFX nor FXII, they belong to Square Enix**_

_**Author's Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? I must apologise for the horrendous delay, but this chapter proved to be a major pain. I had such a huge block on it; I was worried that I might never get it done. But, finally after how many months? It is written.**_

_**And finally, we are truly nearing the end; I'm going to guess two more chapters, and maybe an epilogue. Though, I have some news that may disappoint some of you. During the course of this horribly long break, I came to a decision regarding the sequel. I won't be writing one, I just have no inspiration for it. And I really didn't like X-2, and never finished playing it.**_

_**Thank you, once again, everyone who reads this and reviews, it means a lot.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 48: The Final Aeon**_

"You're late, Auron." Dr Cid spoke without turning.

"I know." Auron sighed.

He turned and faced them, a sly grin on his face; he took a few steps towards them, looking at Balthier.

"You don't seem pleased to see me?" He remarked, and then chuckled. "Such a shame, though perhaps for the best."

"Is this another one of your ploys?" Balthier asked, his gaze firm.

"Ploy?" Auron said quietly, looking at Balthier.

"He must not have told you much of what happened back in Ivalice." Balthier took a few steps forward. "Otherwise I doubt you would have trusted him as you did."

Auron stepped forward as well, "What does he mean?" His question was directed to Cid.

A moment passed, where no one spoke. The son glared at his father, while Cid did nothing but smile, in that same infuriating way. Auron and Ashe continued to shift their glances from one to the other, waiting with baited breath, needing to know what had transpired between them. Ashe looked on, and didn't like the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, she remembered what Balthier had told her about her father, but now she sensed that it ran deeper than that. She felt that the anger Balthier felt towards his father had started far earlier than that, and she knew he had good reason to… All this she knew from just a feeling, and looking into Balthier's currently angry eyes. She turned to Cid, and was almost afraid to address him but she, like Auron, needed answers.

"What type of person are you?" She asked Cid quietly, "Are you the type who would deceive to get what he wished? No matter the cost of those around you?"

"You are an intelligent woman, Ashe, just like your counterpart back home," his smile sickened her.

He began to pace, his steps easy and relaxed, one hand held behind his back while the other rested aloft in the air before him, the same way he often did when he addressed others he believed lesser than himself.

"To answer your question, yes I am a man who is unafraid of doing whatever it takes to get what he wants." He paused near the edge of the platform to look at the molten lake beneath them, "I have always been that way, especially with my latest goal, of which my son knows full well," he looked back and smiled.

"What did you want from here?" Auron asked.

"Power, Auron," He smiled and resumed his pacing. "You see, it has been my desire to not only possess it, but wield it to my desire and shape worlds in whatever fashion I saw fit. I had failed to do so back home, but a dear friend of mine saw it fit to bring me hear… Ah, the uses of having a god as a friend." He looked at Balthier, who remained quiet and still, his fist clenched. "Though at first I had no idea why, I soon encountered you, Auron, and Raminas, though I must admit I was rather befuddled by his appearance, I soon overcame that and decided to join you… I had nothing else to do,"

He paused. "Then, as we travelled I began to learn more and more about Spira, its history, Sin, and many other things and began to piece everything together. Summoners, along with their guardians were sacrificed, and Sin was born anew after every calm. Why was that? I wondered, and soon came up with a hypothesis as to why," he stopped his pacing once again and looked at those standing on the platform before him. "Having met with the Lady Yunalesca, I am sure you are aware of why Sin returns, and it was at that moment I realised why my dear friend saw fit to bring me here. Sin, that was the answer!" He began to laugh, "How wonderful it has been! All this power within my grasp!" He laughed once again, "It is a wonderful feeling, to hold the power of a god within my grasp," he grinned, and held his newly formed fist in front of his face.

"It must anger you, I am sure," he continued, "I can see it clearly written upon your faces."

"You haven't changed," Balthier took a few steps forward, his voice quaking with rage.

"Not in the slightest," Cid replied without any hesitation.

Balthier took a few, deep breaths and looked back to Ashe's horrified face, which was quickly turning into anger. His gaze then shifted to Auron's, whose anger was clearly written on his features and his body, as he gripped the sword he rested on his shoulder with a shaking fist. His third glance brought him to everyone else, their emotions a mix of disbelief, anger, and even sadness.

"You are nothing but a fool," Balthier began, as he slowly drew his blade, "being used by powers you don't understand!" He took a step to close the distance between himself and Cid and swung his blade.

Cid began to laugh as he avoided the blade and began to fall into the molten pit below.

"And you will soon witness the powers of a god!" He yelled then continued to laugh, even louder than before.

Balthier stood where he was, breathing in deep, angry breaths as Ashe came closer to his side, her staff in her left hand. She had just placed a hand on his arm when the entire platform shook, but not hard enough for them to be knocked over. Then, a large fiery hand rose from the depths and landed on the platform, just beside Ashe and Balthier, shaking the platform more. Balthier and Ashe began to back up, Balthier instinctively placing an arm in front of her as the second hand landed on the platform and began to hoist up Raminas' Final Aeon out of the fiery depths. It towered above them, a large mass of brown hide, with flames encircling its form. Cid's new head was enveloped with a thick, orange mane and his stared at them with glowing yellow eyes.

"Be ready," Auron growled, stepping forward, "and hold nothing back!"

Everyone began to move to take their usual positions; Fran and Ashe near the back, with Basch and Vaan nearby for protection. In the front, with weapons poised, were Penelo, Auron and Balthier. Cid's massive lips slip into a toothy grin as he gazed at his opponents.

Cid raised one of his massive clawed hands to strike, and Fran quickly cast Flare, hitting his face, and halting his attack, he bowed to the side, as the flames seared his thick hide. Auron rushed forward and swung his sword with both hands, slicing the aeon's torso, causing it to release a pained wail and backhand Auron with its other hand. The swordsmen hit the ground and slid a few feet, and Ashe quickly went to check on him. Penelo tossed one of her creations, and hit the aeon with six consecutive Blizagas, filling the air with the sound of cracking ice and painful wails. Balthier, cast a quick glance to Auron, who was waving Ashe away, his eyes fierce and face set, and heaved himself off the ground using his sword. Balthier quickly looked back to his father and rushed forward, his sword raised; Cid was raising one of his massive hands again. Fran cast another Flare, distracting the aeon long enough for Balthier to come in and strike his torso as well.

"Move aside," Fran instructed as she raised both of her long and slender arms above her head. "I have something more powerful to use."

Not wishing to get caught in the spell, everyone obliged, and backed away. Cid turned its attention to Fran as the black, green and dark blue magics swirled around her raised arms. The aeon's eyes flashed brighter for a moment, and he too raised an arm around his head, but whatever he had planned to do, never happened. Fran swung her arms forward and cast her spell. Everything around them grew black. Flashes of white, green and blue erupted around Cid. Then, he was encased briefly by a chained orb of white, followed by simple spheres of blue and green. Magics radiated and pulsed towards the centre, flew inwards then erupted. Explosions of purple, white, green and blue flew outward, making Cid disappear from view.

The black disappeared and Cid slumped forward onto the platform, his breathing heavy. Everyone stayed where they were, not convinced that he was defeated, but not wanting to venture to close either. Then, from the pit below, two ragged, symbol covered, and multi-sectioned pillars, which twisted and turned, rose and levitated beside Cid's crumpled form. Beams of magic flew outwards from the pillars to Cid. The aeon, seemingly rejuvenated, rose from the platform, eyes glowing even more fiercely than before. Then, his body began twitching, and the centre of his chest began to glow and a portal, similar to the one that summons Anima, appeared. Out of the void, the handle of a sword appeared, and Cid took a firm hold of it and drew it out.

"Let an aeon handle this!" Ashe called out.

Quickly, she raised her staff and began to summon Bahamut, and soon, the great dragon flew down from the skies and landed on the platform in front of them. Not needing any instruction, the great dragon began to attack Cid. With his shining claws, he slashed at Cid, leaving long gashes on his hide. Cid had tried to swing his sword, but Bahamut simply grabbed hold of his arm and dug in his claws, causing Cid to drop the sword. With his other paw, Bahamut slashed Cid's face. The towers cast magic against the dragon, and he stumbled back with an angry growl. Fran cast Thundaga on the left tower, while Penelo tossed a Lightning gem to the other they both froze.

With another roar, Bahamut jumped back and planted its claws into the ground and spread its rainbow wings. The golden circle on his back spun, and bristled with magic, as energy gathered in his mouth. Then, he released the pent up flames and they rushed forward, hitting Cid square in the chest. The beam expanded until it completely enveloped Cid, and the air was filled with his angry cry, and the sizzling of his hide. The beam died away and Bahamut stood where he was, and stood tall, crossing his arms across his shining chest. Once again, the final aeon slumped forward and onto the stone platform, his arm coming to rest just in front of Balthier and Ashe. The aeon's body began to shine and shimmer and soon returned to Cid's human form. Beaten, burned, and at his end, Cid had barely managed to stay on his feet, hunched over, for a few seconds before he crumpled to the floor.

Ashe, Balthier and Auron took the few steps necessary to close the distance, although slowly and unwillingly, while the others stayed where they were. Balthier took another step forward, and looked down at his father, frustration and disappointment thick in his veins.

"Why?" he asked, his voice thick with his emotions.

Cid gave one small smirk as he lay on the ground, his eyes closing briefly, before they returned to his son's face.

"For some, damned reason," he began in a weak voice, "I thought it would bring me closer to your mother."

Balthier's eyes widened slightly and he felt Ashe step closer to him.

"Foolish, I know," Cid continued and stared off into sky above their heads.

"Why all that talk about being a god, then?" Auron asked.

"Gods can do what they please," Balthier answered for his father, "right?"

Cid chuckled silently, "Or so I had thought."

Bahamut growled suddenly, and everyone's head turned in his direction. Then, up in the sky, a floating black ball circled above them, getting nearer and nearer to them.

"You were right," Cid spoke as he forced himself into a sitting position, and drew Balthier's gaze back to him. "I was merely a pawn."

The two held each other's gaze, as above their heads the black shape drew closer and closer. Pyreflies began to float from Cid and dance towards the sky.

"Finish this," were Cid's last words as he vanished in a small cloud of the colourful creatures.

* * *

_**Ending Notes:**_ _**There are some things in this chapter that I'm a little iffy about, but it feels so nice to finally be posting a chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter!**_


	49. Our Last Moments

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these wonderful characters. They belong to Square Enix.**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** It's been three months again, and I really must apologize for that. Especially since this is the last chapter. I hit a dry spell that I just couldn't get out of until yesterday, and now I bring you the result. My vocabulary seems to have jumped up a notch, lol, I have no idea what happened. Thank you again, for reading and sticking with this. It means a lot.**_

_**And now, I bring you the last chapter of A Strange Journey:**_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Our Last Moments**

"It comes!" Fran shouted, pointing at the black shape in the sky.

Everyone, but Balthier's eyes turned skyward, they saw the thing coming towards them. Balthier, though somewhat aware, payed more attention to the pyreflies that continued to drift upwards.

"Balthier!" Ashe's worried voice snapped sense back into him.

He spun around, caught one glimpse of her worried face before everything around him turned black.

--

Balthier opened his eyes, his vision was blurred at first and his head was pounding. He blinked a few times and slowly began to stir. Slowly, he pushed himself up with a grown and held his aching head with one hand. A horrid noise, a distorted version of the Hymn filled the air.

He stood straight and looked around, he wasn't the only one who was experiencing the same thing. Vaan, Penelo, and Fran looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Then, he glanced around, his gaze skirting by Basch and Auron till it found Ashe, standing farther ahead, her back facing them.

And that is when he noticed what they were standing on. It was the sword his father had used during the fight. Only it had grown to an enormous size. _That, or we shrunk._ He raised his eyes to look at Ashe once again, and now saw that Bahamut stood near the tip of the blade. He was struggling with an unseen force, thrashing back and forth with his head in his massive paws.

Balthier lowered his hand from his temple and took slow, deliberate steps towards Ashe. Her hands were cupped together in front of her, and although he couldn't see her face just yet, he knew she was worried. _Much more than worried..._

Gently, he placed his hand on her small shoulder and squeezed. She tore her blue eyes away from her friend, to look at him with her sad gaze.

"It has to be done," he reminded her gently. He felt his own eyebrows knit together.

She sighed and looked down, her hands falling to her sides, "I know..." Her voice as scarcely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself for what they would have to do. Her eyes opened with renewed determination and she turned to face the rest of her guardians, and Balthier did the same.

"What ever happens now," she began, "we'll face it together... We'll see this through to the end."

"Yeah!" Penelo cheered, thrusting her fist to the air.

"Let's save the world!" Vaan matched Penelo's movements.

Behind them, Bahamut let out a roar that echoed off non-existent walls. Balthier and Ashe spun around, to face what had become of one of their trusted allies. Ashe, bit back a gasp, she didn't want to look, but knew she must. His once black scaled had turned a pale, sickly green, and his once magnificent wings were dulled. The wisdom was gone from his now manic, and fiery red eyes, and he stared the them hungrily. The dragon took one huge step forward, the thud resounding through the metal. Ashe bent to pick up her staff, keeping her eyes on Bahamut. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood straight, her hand gripping the cool metal of her staff tightly. _So this is how it ends..._

Another roar filled the air and everyone began to move. Auron, Basch, Vaan and Penelo moved to block Ashe, their weapons in hand and ready. Fran stayed by Ashe, waiting with her hand raised and ready to cast. Ashe looked to her side, Balthier was drawing his sword his eyes fixed on the behemoth before them. _This is how it ends..._ She repeated in her mind.

Fran quickly cast Flare, striking at Bahamut's head. He staggered from the blow but quickly regained himself, fixing Fran in his fierce gaze. Ashe quickly cast Shell, just as Bahamut cast Thundaga on Fran. The shield took the brunt of the blow, and Fran was only knocked to the ground.

_"We'll still help you fight," _A voice echoed in her mind.

She knew who the voice belonged to. It was Shiva, though she hadn't spoken to Ashe since Macalania. Ashe breathed deeply and raised her staff. The others around her gave her some room, knowing what she'd the need the space. Her staff swung low as she crouched, the familiar blocks of ice colliding with the ground behind her. A few moments later, they shattered as usual, and Shiva stepped forward to face Bahamut.

Her pale blue face was serene, unfazed and ready to face the dragon. The corner of her mouth pulled upwards as she dashed forward, running straight for the dragon. Bahamut slashed, but it was sluggish and Shiva easily rolled out of the way. She pushed off from the ground and spun, bringing her leg around to strike. Bahamut growled as he was knocked back a few steps, and Shiva laded nimbly on the ground before him. She stayed on the ground for only a second, before she was on the move again. Back and forth she bounded and danced, striking whenever an opening presented itself.

Ashe didn't want to watch, but she couldn't look away. She wasn't the only one either, everyone stood watching, not wanting to help, but not entirely comfortable with standing by. She stepped closer to Balthier's side, and his hand instinctively went to hers. She accepted it gratefully.

Shiva flipped backwards from Bahamut and landed in front of the dragon. The coy smile was still in place as she straightened to her full height. She raised her hand, two of her fingers straightened, in front of her mouth. A silvery glow surrounded them in she spun in a graceful circle. Ice rooted Bahamut's feet in place. Then, Shiva traced a circle around herself with both of her arms, ending with them above her head. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took a step forward and thrust her hands out at the same time. The ice around Bahamut grew, until it encased him entirely. She stood straight and held her right hand in front of her, then snapped her fingers. The ice shattered immediately, the shards scratching and wounding the dragon.

Bahamut sunk to his knees, a draconic smile appeared on his face. Ashe took a quick intake of breath and Balthier squeezed her hand. The dragon's body bean to dissolve into pyreflies, that slowly danced up into the air. Her throat constricted, and she felt cold, yet... Ironically she also felt relief. She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her eyes forward as Shiva walked to the other end of the make shift platform. Awaiting to be taken over by Yu Yevon as it floated in the swirling skies above them.

Slowly, in a spiraling pattern, the black multi-legged creature descended until it disappeared into Shiva's glistening body. She smiled a full smile as her body began to change, until she was no longer herself. Ashe took another deep breath and raised her staff.

--

Again and again, Balthier watched as Ashe let the aeons be taken over, and stood ready whenever they sent another one off. She was strong, far stronger than himself, but even she was having trouble with this. It seemed to take forever, and yet no time at all, until finally, there was only one aeon left. Her first, the one he knew she cared for the most.

Valefore...

Her wings still smoldered slightly from her fight with Ifrit, and she had trouble staying a loft. Like every other, she wore the same serene expression, and looked only at Ashe. Yu Yevon drifted almost lazily down and into Valefore's brightly coloured body, stealing those colours away. Her eyes turned fierce and red, and she was no longer herself. Just like the others.

Her beak opened and she let out a screech, and flew high into the air. She dipped into a dive and headed straight for Ashe, everyone tensed at once. Fran cast Thundaga on Valefore's head, and she swerved out of her dive. The aeon righted herself and shook her head. Her fierce eyes fixed on Fran and she dove forward. Fran stood her ground, and everyone else watched, considering they couldn't reach the flying aeon. Fran inhaled and waved her arm, casting Flare on the side of Valefore's head, diverting her attack once again. As Valefore spun out, Fran took a step forward and raised both hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the spell she wanted to cast. Ashe held in her breath as she watched. Valefore shook herself off once again and turned to face Fran. She wasn't worried for Fran, but she knew what was coming. Her eyes were already burning from her held back tears.

Fran opened her eyes and lowered her hands and everything went black. Lights of white and green exploded around Valefore. The same orb of white encased her soon after, and slashes of blue and green shrank into the centre striking the aeon's body. The magic built up on itself, then erupted outwards in a multicoloured array. Valefore disappeared from view. Everything returned to normal, and the battered form of Valefore fell to the ground. Slowly, her body began to dissolve. Pyreflie after pyreflie drifted up into the air. Dancing, twisting, heading towards their destination far away. Ashe watched them go, her eyes no longer burning as they blurred with tears.

Balthier heard her gasp, and saw her shoulders quake. He stepped closer to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder once again. She turned to face him, not bothering to hide her pain or sadness. He sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. He stroked her hair gently as her body shook against his. He looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes as Yu Yevon flew by. He took a deep breath and rested his chin on the top of her head. Balthier couldn't stand the thought of having to leave her as well... He wanted anything but to cause her even more pain... He glanced around at the others, they stood around them, looking at them. He loosened his hold on Ashe, just enough to be able to gently lift her chin so she would look at him.

"We have one more hurdle ahead of us," He spoke softly. "Let's finish this."

Her lip quivered sightly, but no more tears came. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Together," se whispered.

She took a step away and looked into each of her guardians faces... Each of her friends. "Together," she said more clearly.

"As we've been doing this entire journey," Basch agreed.

"Yep, what's another fight to us?" Vaan smiled and looked at Penelo.

She giggled, "Always confident, eh Vaan?" She elbowed his ribs.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I have to agree, with all we've done together, what is another fight?" One side of Auron's mouth pulled up.

Fran smiled, "We've come to far only to fail now, nothing will get in our way."

All their eyes fell onto Ashe and Balthier, and neither could help themselves and smiled.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Balthier's coy smile returned to his lips.

And seeing it, made Ashe's stomach flutter, and her heart ache. But as Fran said, they'd come to far. They could not fail now. She glared up into the sky at the floating form of Yu Yevon. It must be sensing its end, considering how hesitantly it moved.

"Let's finish this," She echoed his words.

Fran raised her hand and cast Thundaga, jolting the little bug in the sky. It quaked and dipped, low enough for Auron to slash it with his sword. It quivered angrily in the air, and it started to glow. Penelo quickly dug in her pouch and threw one of her homemade grenades. This time, 6 consecutive Firagas were unleashed on Yu Yevon, and the air filled with its squeals of pain. Now smoking, Yu Yevon struggled to stay aloft, and couldn't stay out of the each of the warriors surrounding him.

Ashe stood with Balthier off to the side, watching the others slowly beat down on Yu Yevon. After years of taking over bodies to form his armour, he must've weakened slightly. He struck back here and there, but either missed or was blocked by quick spell work from Ashe. Balthier took his eyes off the battle ahead of them and looked at Ashe's face. She must've sensed his gaze because her eyes soon met his own. He took a step towards her and placed a hand gently on her back. She closed her eyes as Balthier slowly began to bring his lips closer to hers, and Balthier began to do the same.

"Ashe, Balthier look out!" Vaan yelled suddenly.

Balthier's eyes snapped wide and he turned his head in Vaan's direction. And just in time. A beam of magic was racing towards them. _No, not us..._ He stepped in front of Ashe and squared his shoulders. He felt her tightened her hands on his arm, trying to push him out of the way. He only had time to blink once before the spell reached him.

Ashe watched as the spell struck him, as he was knocked to the ground, his arm slipping from her grasp. Her eyes widened momentarily before she turned to glare at the source of all her troubles. She knew of one spell she could use against this monster... She raised her arms in the air, her staff held in one hand. She swung both arms forward, casting the spell. Several white balls descended from the sky and spun around Yu Yevon and took him back up into the sky. She didn't bother to watch, instead she dropped her staff and went to Balthier's side. Blood was beginning to pool on the ground beneath him as she gently turned him onto his back, and let him rest on her knees. He grunted slightly, and she breathed a little easier, but not much.

A bright flash from up above made her look up. Where Yu Yevon had been taken too, bright beams of pure white shot outwards, illuminating the swirling skies around them. The centre pulsed as pieces of Yu Yevon broke and fell away. Suddenly, everything turned right and Ashe had to close her eyes to the brightness.

--

When she opened her eyes they had returned to the stone platform where they had fought Cid. The sky was black and star-filled again. She looked around and noticed the others were standing closer than they had been before the bright light. She looked into their faces and saw their emotions were a mixture of worry and elation. Then, she noticed that Fran held her staff in her long slender fingers.

"We'll take care of him," she held out her staff and Ashe sighed.

She looked down at Balthier and was both shocked and relieved to see his eyes staring at her face. He was pale, but his eyes still sparkled. He managed a smile. Penelo knelt down beside Ashe.

"Don't worry Ashie, he'll be fine."

She nodded slowly and a relieved smile appeared on her face. Slowly, she slid out from under him and passed him over to Penelo. She took hold of her staff as she stood and began to walk to the circular edge of the platform. Taking a deep breath, she began her dance. She hoped this would be the last time she'd ever have to. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Auron and stopped.

"Don't stop," he said calmly.

Everyone else turned to look at him as well and Ashe continue find the right words to say. Auron smirked, as he always did.

"It's alright... It's been long enough." He started to walk forward, looking at everyone he passed.

He paused at Basch and patted his shoulder. Basch smiled in response, and Auron continued forward, his sword still firmly in his grasp. He walked to the edge of the platform and shouldered his blade. He turned to face them all, looking as calm as ever.

"This is your world now," were his final words.

--

She continued her dance on the deck of Hallim's airship, with the night sky as her back drop. Beside the ship, floated all of the Aeons and Sin's battered body. The giant floated down below the ship and thick yellow clouds spread out across the night sky, illuminating the world in a soft yellow. Ashe continued her dance, and one by one, each Aeon disappeared in a puff of Pyreflies. They drifted along, spinning around each other, until they were joined by the thousands that erupted from Sin.

Ashe came to a stop and lowered her staff, tilting her head towards the ground. A tear escaped from her eyes, slid down her cheek and unto the deck of the ship. She breathed deeply, raising her head to the sky and let her staff fall to the deck with a clatter. _It's finished..._ She thought. But that made her worry even more. She turned on her heal and jogged to the back of the deck, where everyone else was. But more importantly, where Balthier lay.

She dropped to her knees by his side, and took his raised hand in hers.

"We did it..." His voice sounded as sad as she felt.

She nodded quietly, and slid her knees under him as Penelo moved out. "We did," she choked on the words.

She let her eyes drift to his wound, it wasn't healed but it was definitely an improvement. Though potions weren't as effective as spells, they still did wonders... She felt him squeeze her fingers and her eyes returned to his. He took his hand from hers and stoked a finger across her cheek. The action was simple, but it still made her emotions swirl. Her eyes burned with renewed tears and she bent forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wh-what's wrong Ashie?" Penelo asked nervously.

She couldn't answer through her sobs, she didn't want to answer. She didn't want to say it aloud... _Don't take him away..._

"Ashe?"

She gasped. Though the voice was faint, and slightly distorted, Ashe would've recognized that child's voice anywhere. Slowly, and reluctantly she turned her head to look at the young boy in the purple shirt. She didn't say anything, she doubted she could even if she had wanted to.

He smiled, "Is there anything you'd like from us? Anything at all?"

* * *

_**End Notes:**__** There's an epilogue on its way. It should be up by tomorrow evening at the latest. Though I do have a busy day tomorrow so we'll see.**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	50. Epilogue: Sacrifices

**Epilogue: Sacrifices**

_**Two Years Later**_

Ashe sat alone on the beach. Her legs pulled to her chest and her hands resting on her ankles. She stared ahead at the glistening waves with a smile on her face. It was a gorgeous day. The sky was clear, leaving the noon sun to shine at its full strength. A breeze blew off the waves and into her face, and she inhaled the salty air. She loved it here.

"Are you ready?" Fran called to her from further up the coast.

"I'm coming!" She called as she stood up, dusting the sand from her bum.

She turned around and began to jog back up the smooth sloping shore. Fran saw her coming and headed back to where the Chocobo pen was located, in long graceful strides, her bare legs shone in the sun. Ashe was still getting used to seeing Fran wearing that leather suit, even if this Fran was different from the one she had grown up with. She paused as she was climbing the beach to look back out, she truly loved the Phon Coast. It was so peaceful here, despite the fiends that inhabited the area.

A smile graced her lips and she continued on her way, following Fran. Balthier's vocie became clearer as they neared the Pen, he was talking to the Moogle who take care of them, and sounded very at ease. The moogle nodded then fluttered off, and Balthier leaned against the fence. Then, he looked into her eyes and she felt her breath leave her. He seemed even more incredible here in Ivalice. He smiled as she approached, and shrugged away from the fence. The distance between them was closed very quickly.

"We're almost ready to leave," he said calmly, "Just have to pack our supplies onto the Chocobos," He looked back to the pen, his hands on his hips.

Ashe giggled at his tone of annoyance. He looked back at her and smiled.

"It's more fun to see the world from ground level, especially if its your first time," She smiled.

He sighed, "I suppose so," he glanced up the sky. "But you can see more from the sky."

She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her, "Yet you also miss a lot." She grinned wider, "Each has advantages and disadvantages."

He smiled, placed a hand on her back and gently pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm still trying to figure out the exact reason behind this trip of yours," he murmured.

She placed a hand on his chest, and ran the other up to behind his neck, "I wanted to see everything you saw when you walked this path. See everything you told me about."

One side of his lip pulled up, and he leaned in close and placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes closed willingly as his other hand held her in place. _This_ was truly her favourite place to be.

With him...

_**The End**_

_**Ending Notes:**__** I felt like living this a little vague, so you can decide on the why and how she went to Ivalice with him. (And I know its short, but all I really wanted the epilogue for was showing that they end up together in Ivalice! 3 I couldn't tear Balthier away from the Strahl). I really hope you have enjoyed reading this. I know I enjoyed writing it, even if sometimes I felt like giving up (Mainly during those dry spells).**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has read this, everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who has favourited this piece. But I really want to thank all of you who were with me from start to finish, it really means a lot that you've stayed with this the entire time.**_

_**xSecretGuardianx**_


End file.
